Turn Around
by jxackles
Summary: Steph was the newest diva in WWE, she arrives just when things seem to be settling down in the company. But it appears that things are heating up once again. How will she handle being the new girl & the cause of some problems? for StephNexus
1. Chapter 1

She slowly got out of her car and pulled her Louis Vuitton suitcase before walking slowly towered the backstage door. She heard the entire fans scream as she walked passed them, even though they had no idea who she was. As she reached the door she pulled out her pass allowing her access to the arena. Her shoulder length brown hair was pulled into a messy bun leaving a full view of her face. She adjusted her glasses before walking into the office of her new boss; he sat at his desk reviewing the matches for tonight double checking everything. She cleared her throat making her presence known, leaving him to jump in surprise. "Wow! You scared me!" She laughed and sat down across from him.

"Sorry Vince, I just wanted to come and double check briefing for tonight."

"You will be fighting with Melina tonight, against Eve and Kelly. You and Melina are scheduled to win by your submission hold on Kelly."

"Okay! Thanks Vince."

He smiled and nodded as she walked from the office towards the locker room. As she continued through the hallways towards her destination she ran into someone causing her to fall back a few steps. "Why don't you watch where you're going?" she hissed towards the person who ran into her.

"I'm sorry you must be Steph the new diva," she looked up to see Justin Gabriel standing in front of her.

"Aren't you supposed to be on Smackdown?" He laughed and winked at her.

"Yes but I have a fight tonight against Phil. Oh you might not know him by Phil, I meant CM-"

"I know who Phil is."

"Nice to meet you, but I have to go get trays. See you soon!"

"Someone has a new sweetheart!" Steph turned to see her new found friend from the business, Natalya Neidhart. She smiled and engulfed her in a hug. "He is so into you!" She exclaimed as they walked down the hallway towards the locker room.

"You should definitely go out with him."

"We'll see, I kind of want to concentrate on my career for a while," Steph replied with a smile.

"Well that's no fun! What if Punk asked you out? Didn't you say out liked him?"

"Um, no..."

"Liar!" Natalya exclaimed with a small chuckle. Steph laughed and placed her suitcase on one of the chairs before unzipping it to pull out her ring gear. "Honestly I would go for Justin, I mean Paul."

"Paul, such a weird name." They laughed as Steph walked into the bathroom to change into a pair of black short shorts and a black top with blue streak going down the sides, taking her hair from the messy bun an letting it fall down against her shoulders. "I mean who names their kid Paul?" she added walking back into the locker room.

"Paul's parents. So you really don't like him?"

"Maybe, I mean I just met him!"

"True..." In the midst of their conversation Natalya was formulating a plan in her mind that she thought would wok splendidly. "You want to go out to dinner with me and the others tomorrow? It will kind of be your welcome tithe business party!"

"Why not tonight?"

"Because it too short of notice duh! And we want some people from Smackdown there too!"

"Okay, sounds fun!"

Nattie smiled, knowing that her plan was about to be set in action. "Good luck girl, don't make them hate you too much."

"I will be the heel they all love!"

"You mean love to hate?"

"No! They will love me!" They laughed before heading toward the gorilla position where the others were waiting for their theme music to begin.

"Good luck tonight Steph," Eve smiled before she walked out from behind the curtain to the cheers of a million fans.

"Break a leg," Barb added.

"See you out there partner," Melina smiled patting her shoulder and walking out to the ring. Steph took a deep breath before waiting to hear her music. Suddenly "Attack" by 30 Seconds to Mars began blaring through the speakers and she stepped out into the arena. She felt amazing as the crowd cheered her on as she walked down the ramp. She knew that this was place, right here in the ring.

**So this is a new story for my girl StephNexus! (: i hope you like it R&R, you should go check out her stories too they are awesome! & she is amazing as well! **

**Love**

**ashley**


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to the business!" Natalya exclaimed, finishing her toast to Stephanie. She hugged the new diva as others clapped and congratulated her. "You are going to do so well," Nattie whispered pulling away. Steph took a drink of her beer before smiling at everyone. As the night went on everyone was out on the dance floor of the bar goofing around. Steph was happy that Natalya had rented the place for the night, which meant no photographers and no fans. Don't get the wrong idea, she loves her fans but she also needed time to get to know everyone and some personal time.

"Want to dance?" someone whispered in her ear. She turned to see Paul standing behind her. She looked around him to see Natalya eyeing her, urging her to accept his offer. Steph rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, leading him further into the crowd. A slow song had started once she reached her destination; he placed his hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You enjoying this thing that Natalya threw together?"

"Yeah, actually I am. It's nice to be able to get to know everyone and have a good time."

"I was surprised when she asked me to come."

"Why is that?"

"You didn't seem too happy to bump into me yesterday." In response she chuckled and pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"No, I was just nervous is all. It was my first time appearing on TV and in the ring." He smiled in reply just as the song came to an end. She thanked him and turned to leave, but he held his grip on her waist. "Something wrong?"

"Another dance?"

"These are going to start costing you, just so you know," she responded jokingly.

"How about dinner tomorrow night?" Paul raised his eye brow in question as he waited her response. The music was loud enough that they had to shout to talk to one another, and she shouted 'Yes' just as the music died down. Everyone turned to look at them, causing blush to rise in her cheeks.

"Everything okay over there?" John Cena asked, laughing.

"Everything is fine Cena." He nodded and looked towards the DJ who started the music again. Steph was still blushing after everyone stopped staring; she released herself from Paul's grasp walking towards Nattie.

"You okay Steph?" Nattie questioned with concern. "What was that about anyway?" Steph sat down in the booth and took another drink of her beer before looking up at her best friend. "I mean that was a pretty lou-"

"He asked me to dinner, and I said yes."

"You mean you screamed yes."

"Only because the music was so loud, he wouldn't have heard me if I hadn't." Her best friend couldn't help but laugh as she wrapped her arm around Steph's shoulders. "Did you plan this?"

"Who me? Never."

"You're such a bad liar." They both laughed and looked towards the dance floor only to see Paul had disappeared. "Where did he go?"

"Whoa! Already concerned about where he is, you're moving pretty fast."

"Shut up Nattie! We're not even together, yet," she whispered the last part, hoping that no one had heard her.

Steph couldn't deny that she had a small amount of feeling for Paul; she seemed sweet enough and had a great smile. She bit her lip as she began thinking about them together; they would be cute together, well she thought so. Natalya had done something right but putting the party together and playing matchmaker. She was happy now that she agreed to go out to dinner and hoped that maybe it would lead to more. But only time would tell. Natalya was currently on the dance floor messing around with some of the other superstars and drinking the beer in her hands. Steph laughed when she saw her best friend almost deck Mike who had pulled her closer to his body. She began yelling at him and threw the beer in his face, leaving him drenched in alcohol.

"Wow Nat, that was classic!" Stephanie exclaimed when she reached the booth.

"Well that will teach him to mess with me." Stephanie could tell that she was drunk and should probably head back to the hotel but didn't exactly know how to get her out of the bar. "You need another drink!"

"I'm okay thanks though. Why don't we head back to the hotel? You're already going to have a massive hangover."

"Will not!"

"Yes will you, c'mon let's go." She grabbed Natalya's arms after she picked up their belongings. She walked outside and stopped when she Paul walking towards her.

"Leaving so soon?" he questioned with a smirk.

"I have to get her back before she does something else. She already through her beer at Mike." He laughed and pictured the image of Natalya pouring the beer over Mike's head. "Can you help me get her to the car?"

"Of course." He wrapped his arms around Natalya and helped her stagger to their rental car, placing her into the passenger seat and buckling the seat belt.

"Thank you so much!" He smiled and opened the door for Steph to climb into the car. "She was fighting me the whole was out."

"My pleasure; but about tomorrow where do you want to go?"

"What is there to eat around here?" He thought about it for a moment and suggested P.F. Changs, it was the only place he could think of. "Sounds great!"

"I'll pick you up around seven." She smiled and shut the door, rolling the window down.

"Bye Paul," she said as she put the car in gear. He leaned in and kissed her cheek before stepping away. A smile spread across her lips and heat rose in her cheeks.

"Oh my gosh! that was adorable!" Natalya shouted from the passenger seat. "You two are going to be the best couple ever!"

"Thank Nat."

"Where have you been?" Morrison asked Paul as he reentered the bar.

"I helped Steph get Natalya out to the car."

"Oh right! You missed a good show a little bit ago, Natalya-"

"Steph told me that she threw her beer on Mike. I wish I would have seen it."

"It was hilarious. So are you Steph dating or something?" The question caught him off guard. "I mean you seemed pretty close on the floor tonight." Paul took a sip of the beer he ordered and pursed his lips.

"We're going to dinner tomorrow, but we aren't dating."

"Do you want to?"

"Does he want to do what?" Phil asked walking up to them with a cold beer in his hands.

"Date Stephanie," Morrison responded.

"You mean the new chick?" They both nodded and Phil laughed. "Wow, you really want to go for the new girl? What about Barb?"

"We are done, and yes I want to go for the 'new' girl. Got a problem with it?" Paul snapped. Phil was taken aback for a second. He would never admit it, but he did think that Steph was kind of cute. But he would NEVER admit it. He was Phillip Brooks and would not go after the new girl; maybe when she wasn't so new. He chuckled to himself before rolling his eyes towards Paul and Morrison and walking away. Paul blew him off and went back to a conversation with Morrison. The only thing on his mind was dinner tomorrow night.

**Hope you like it! (: What do you think that Phil will do? R&R **

**love**

**ashley**


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you going to wear?" Maryse asked as she sat on the couch next to Natalya. Steph had no idea what to wear for her date with Paul tonight, they would be going to PF Changs which wasn't too fancy buy wasn't too casual either. "You have to wear something hot!"

"What do you have with you?" Natalya asked standing up from her position on the couch, walking towards Steph's suitcase. She began to search through and try to find something for her to wear. Finally she decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top and a black vest to wear over top. Maryse pulled a pair of white Louboutin heels from Natalya's suitcase handing them to Steph.

"Go change, we'll be waiting right here." Steph took the clothes they picked out and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower and stepping into the lukewarm water. Once she stepped out, drying off the water still remaining, she squeezed the excess water from her hair before pulling on her outfit. Carrying the heels out of the bathroom she looked at her friends waiting for their responses.

"Oh. My. Gosh." They simultaneously said when they saw her. "You look amazing!" Stephanie laughed before placing her glasses back on the bridge of her nose and looking in the mirror herself.

"What do I do with my hair?" she questioned, twirling a piece around her finger.

"Well, you can start by telling us what you want to do with it; we picked the outfit now you get to pick the hair," Maryse smirked.

"Knock, knock..." They turned to see Stephanie's friend and diva, Ashley. She smirked towards them knowing they were shocked to see her standing before them, she wasn't supposed to be here, and Vince had given her a month off after suffering a back injury. "A little birdy told me that my girl was going on a date with Paul! Why was I not informed before now?"

"He just asked me!" Steph replied in her defense. "I was going to tell you-"

"Okay sure," she chuckled before glancing the outfit clad to her friend's body. "Cute outfit!"

"I picked it out," Nattie replied with smile. "Glad you're here," she whispered hugging her fellow diva.

"Only for tonight though, I have to go back home I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow afternoon."

"How's your back doing?" Maryse asked also giving her a slight hug.

"Okay, still a little pain but better than it was. I'll be back in a week or so."

"You're coming back so soon?" Steph asked taking her blow dryer from her bag.

"It's already been two weeks! I can't be out much longer without going insane! This is my life, and yours now too. You'll understand once you've been here longer. But enough about me and my injury! It's your night with a very handsome young man."

"It's not a date, it's just dinner!" Steph tried to convince her friends, only earning three simultaneous laughs in response.

"Girl this is so a date!" Natalya smirked. "Don't try and convince yourself its not. It doesn't matter, he's adorable and charming. Just enjoy yourself." She rolled her eyes before walking back into the bathroom and drying her hair. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she knew it was a date; though she felt strange calling it one. She turned off the blow dryer before walking out of the bathroom, interrupting the other's conversation. She had only heard part of it, but couldn't help but smile towards her injured friend from what she had hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she exclaimed walking further into the room. Ashley hid her face in her hands trying to hide the blush rising in her cheeks.

"I didn't tell anyone until now!" she responded, a smile playing on her lips. Steph smiled in response and threw a pillow at her friend while the others laughed.

"So that was the week that he was gone the whole time?" Natalya asked.

"Yes..."

"What happened that week?" Stephanie asked eyeing her good friend, wanting to know the details. Running a brush threw her hair, she waited for a response, though never got one because they were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Seriously? It's not even seven... Oh my gosh! It's seven already!" Throwing the brush into her suitcase she grabbed the heels she would be wearing and her clutch. "Bye guys!"

"Have fun!" the three women shouted after their friend.

Steph slowed her pace as she reached the door and took a deep breath before putting the heels on her feet. Looking through the peephole she saw Paul waiting in the hallway. Opening the door, a smile formed on her lips as he pulled flowers from behind his back. "Oh my gosh Paul! They are beautiful!" She took them and placed them on the counter before walking back to the door.

"Ready?"

"Yes! Let's go."

XOXOXO

"Do you want to go out for drinks?" Maryse asked sitting up on the bed. Immediately Ashley and Natalya jumped from their positions on the couch and walked towards the door. "I'll take that as a yes..." They made their way down to the hotel lobby and towards Ashley's rental.

"Where to?" she asked starting the rented SUV.

"I think there's a bar down the street," Nattie suggested pointing in the direction of the bar.

"Sounds good!"

"I wonder how the date is going..." Maryse thought aloud, knowing that her two friend were thinking the same.

"I'm sure it's going good!"

**XOXOXO**

"Oh my gosh, this I amazing!" Steph smiled taking another bite of the food she had ordered. "I forgot how good Chinese food was..." Paul chuckled before taking a sip of his water.

"That's right you're from London aren't you?"

"Well it's kind of hard to miss the accent."

"Well you never know, you could have been faking." She laughed and rolled her eyes playfully. "You want to get out of here? Go get a few drinks or something?" He asked taking the bill from the waitress.

"Sure, sounds good to me!" As she began to stand up, she felt the chair move from under her: looking up to see Paul pulling it away from the table. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." They made their way back to his car after he paid for the meal and headed towards the bar down the street from their hotel. Little did they know who else was there.

**Hope you like it !(: Yeah i kinda added myself in there lmao, bc Steph is awesome & i know that we would be like good friends if we actually met! but anyway hpoe you like it! R&R dont forget to chck out my other story Down to Earth & One Last Time (: **

**love,**

**Ashley**


	4. Chapter 4

Walking into the bar Steph's eyes immediately turned towards the corner in which a lot of noise was coming from. She saw her three good friends dancing, singing, and drinking the night away in the corner filled with a lot of guys who were trying to get lucky with one of the three divas. "Is that-?"

"Yes..." she cut him off mid-sentence. Before she could add anything else she noticed more superstars walk into the bar and smirk when they saw the couple. Though something caught her attention before she could say something to the others, she heard yelling coming from the direction of her friends. Steph, Paul, and the other superstars turned to see what was going on. They all saw Maryse and Natalya pulling Ashley away from a man and his friends pulling him away.

"It's in your best interest to stay away!" Ashley shouted at the man, while the other two drug her away taking the beer from her hands.

"Nattie!" Steph shouted and began walking towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah, you're supposed to be on a date," Natalya added. Steph motioned her head towards Paul who was standing by the other superstars.

"We wanted to come for a few drinks," she responded.

"Are you having fun?"

"Of course!"

"Then go back to him!" they exclaimed pushing her away. When turned look back at them she hadn't noticed Ashley was missing, reaching Paul she saw her dancing on the bar.

"What's so funny?" he questioned and she motioned towards her friend, causing him to laugh. "I knew she was crazy, but not that crazy."

"You have no idea," she mumbled.

"Wait, why is she here? I thought that she was out for a month..."

"She heard about tonight and just had to come."

"You know her?"

"We've been friends for a while, before I started." He nodded and they both began laughing when they saw Ashley yelling at John for stopping her. "She is so stubborn, especially when she's drunk."

"What are you like? Drunk I mean."

"I'm a quiet drunk, usually. There's been only one time I wasn't."

"Care to tell me?" She smiled taking a drink of the beer she ordered before telling him of her one crazy night. The entire time he did his best to keep a straight face but it was hard considering what she was telling him.

"Yeah so I woke up and found some random guy in the room with Sarah, she had no idea who he was but they had gotten hitched that night. I didn't remember anything but found my camera sitting on the bar in the room and let's just say I deleted all of the pictures. We all agreed to never speak of it again." Thinking back to her trip to Vegas with her friends made her laugh and wish that she could do it again. But she would never do that trip over, it was epic.

"Wow, I kind of want to go with you guys." She chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah we're pretty funny."

The couple talked and got to know one another better, and she has to admit that she was starting to like him. She was lost in her own thoughts when he waved his hand in front of her face. "Earth to Stephanie..." he chuckled.

"What? Oh sorry!"

"You sort of zoned out, but I was wondering if you wanted to head back to the hotel." She nodded, feeling the alcohol finally starting to kick in after downing the last of her sixth beer. Trying to stand up was a difficultly, she began to fall down to be caught in his arms. "You okay?" She nodded in response before grabbing his hand as he led them out of the bar.

"Go Steph! Get you some!" They heard someone shout in the parking lot. Looking over she could barely make out who it was, but the voice sounded familiar.

"It's Ashley," Paul whispered before helping into the car. She began laughing to herself as he shut the door. Knowing damn well that nothing was going to happen, even though in t back of her mind she wished it would. They pulled into the hotel and he helped her out of the SUV and into the hotel. "Do you have your room key?"

"No!" she giggled grabbing onto his shirt collar.

"Are Nattie or Maryse there?"

"No!" He chuckled slightly before walking over to the front desk.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I need to see about getting an extra room key for her. She lost hers." The woman nodded and asked which room she was in before making another room key. "Thank you, have a good night." He helped her into the elevator, then down the hallway to her room. As he opened the door she pushed him against the wall. "Stephanie, you're drunk."

"I know..." she giggled before pressing her lips to his. He couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of her lips against his but he knew it was wrong to take advantage of her, but she wanted to right? "No!" he thought to himself before pushing her from him.

"C'mon I think we should get you to bed." A small pout played on her lips before he pulled her to her bedroom. As she lay on the bed he kissed her forehead and pulled the comforter over her. "Goodnight Steph."

**So i hope you liked it! R&R i love to hear from you! **

**love**

**ashley**


	5. Chapter 5

"How was your date?" Natalya asked as she lifted her suitcase from the backseat of the car. Stephanie smiled and felt the blush rising in her cheeks. "From what I saw, you two looked like you really hit it off."

"He's so sweet Nat; he is nothing like his character…" Natalya chuckled and wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder as they began to walk towards the arena. Both paused before either of could add something to wave to their fans and pose for a few pictures. "I just, I had no idea what to expect."

"Don't worry about anything Steph; if you worry about stuff then it won't work out." Nodding in agreement she stepped inside. "Just let it work itself out."

"How was Ashley last night?" They both chuckled at the scene from the night before. "Did you hear what she shouted to me as we left?" Natalya shook her head, somewhat afraid of what her more than blunt friend had said to Stephanie. "As Paul and I were leaving the bar I heard someone shout, 'Go Steph! Get you some girl!' I didn't see her, but Paul said it was her." Natalya's laugh boomed throughout the hallway, causing heads to turn.

"That is so funny! I can totally see her doing that!" Stephanie nodded before stepping into the Diva's locker room. "So, who are you fighting tonight?"

"You." They both sighed, not wanting to fight one another. "Why did you ask, I thought you already knew?"

"I was just double checking you knew who was going to win!"

"You wish!"

"Technically I do win, it's already scheduled." Rolling her eyes, Steph walked away to change into her ring gear. Slipping on her black and blue ring gear, the night before wouldn't leave her mind. Paul was amazing, and she couldn't believe that she had been somewhat nasty to him when they met. He was perfect, or from what she saw he was. His brown eyes were beautiful, sure they weren't blue, which is what a lot of people like, but they were beautiful to her. She couldn't wait for the night to be over so that she could hang out with him.

"Hey Steph!" Eve smiled as she walked into the locker room. Stephanie was currently tying her boots when the fellow diva walked in. "Paul is looking for you, I just thought that I would let you know."

"Oh, thanks Eve!" Steph replied with a smile playing on her lips. She finished tying her boots before leaving the locker room.

"Oh Steph, I forgot to tell you, he's in catering!" She nodded before turning the corner towards catering. Once she reached the room, she felt the burn in her cheeks when Paul caught her staring at him. He chuckled and excused himself from the table before walking towards her.

"Hello Stephanie," he smiled kissing her cheek.

"Hello, I heard that you were looking for me."

"Oh yes! I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight after the show? We can grab a few drinks."

"Aren't you supposed to be filming Smackdown tonight, in Texas?" Tonight was Tuesday, which meant that the superstars that worked at Smackdown now would be filming the show for it air on Friday.

"Yeah, well I asked Teddy for a few days off…"

"What?"

"He didn't care. I just have to be there next week!"

"Why did you take off?" He was stunned; he hadn't prepared himself for this question. Was he supposed to tell her that he had done it for her? Or did he say that he just needed a break. A smile broke out across his face before he answered. "What are you smiling about? It's kind of creeping me out…"

"Creepy? How could you say that?" he playfully began to act mad. "My smile is not creepy!"

"Well not always, but that one was pretty creepy; I'm not saying that you're a creep!"

"Okay sure… So do you want to know why I took off?" Stephanie nodded her head, hoping that he said it was time to be with her. "I took off so that we could get to know one another better, hang out some more. Is there a problem with that?"

"No of course not!"

"Good! So drinks tonight?" She nodded and he kissed her cheek before bidding her farewell and walking back to the table he had been sitting at before.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Tonight Stephanie is on fire!" Cole exclaimed into microphone attached to his headpiece. "I think that she might win the battle royal…"

"I'm not so sure Cole. We still have three more divas left to enter the ring and she might be eliminated by one of them. She has been in for a long time, and seems a bit tired," Lawler protested. "Don't get me wrong, she is a great athlete, but she might not last much longer."

"Whatever Lawler."

It was Monday Night RAW and the divas were all fighting for the number one contender's spot for the Diva's Championship, which they would fight for again Bree Bella at the pay-per-view this Sunday, TLC. Stephanie had been the fourth one into the ring, and had eliminated most of the divas. There were about three left, and another entered the ring, immediately going after Steph. This was number 11 and they still had two left. The last diva to enter was a surprise to everyone tonight; no one knew who it was except for Vince. Just as Steph threw the newest diva from the ring, number 12 entered the ring. Stephanie worked with Maryse to throw Kelly Kelly from the ring. They were best friends outside the ring, and right now they were allies, but when if it came down to just them they knew that they had to put everything aside.

"Five… Four… Three… Two… One!" The crowd shouted as the clock signaled that it was time for the final diva to enter. The others waited to see who it was, interested to see who this well-kept secret was.

_I'm so addicted to  
>All the things you do<br>When you're going down on me  
>In between the sheets<br>Or the sound you make  
>With every breath you take<br>It's unlike anything  
>When you're loving me<em>

…

_I'm so addicted to  
>All the things you do<br>When you're going down on me  
>In between the sheets<br>Or the sound you make  
>With every breath you take<br>It's unlike anything  
>When you're loving me<em>

_Yeah_

Stephanie's eyes widened at the sight before her, the other divas were in shock also. Noticing that the others had come to a halt, Steph took this opportunity to finish the match. Ashley took her time getting into the ring, watching as her friend eliminated the other divas with ease. Once it was down to just Stephanie and Maryse, she stepped into the ring. Maryse was almost about to fall from the ring, and with a little help she had fallen. Stephanie looked at her friend, still surprised to see her. She wasn't supposed to be back for another WHOLE week. What was she doing here?

Taking the moment to get the upper hand in the match, Ashley swept Stephanie's feet from under her, causing her to face plant into the canvas. _  
><em>"Oh my gosh King! Are you seeing this?" Michael Cole shouted in excitement.

"Yes Cole, I see it. I'm not blind…"

Stephanie waited to Ashley to pull her up by her hair, countering before Ashley could do anymore damage. Using her legs to throw her into the metal pole and the ropes, Stephanie pulled her friend from the ropes and threw her to the canvas. Climbing to the top rope, she saw Ashley begin to move, waiting for her to stand up. She jumped onto her, causing her to fall against the top rope. Taking the opportunity to remove her from the ring, Steph began to lift Ashley's feet and throw her from the ring. But she didn't expect a counter, and was kicked in the head as Ashley flipped backwards through the ropes, landing in the ring. "C'mon Steph… give me all you got!" she shouted, with a smile on her face.

They both knew who was supposed to win, but they wanted to add a little fun into the match. If they had just let Stephanie win then there would be no fun in Ashley returning. They had to make the crowd guess, and not make assumptions to early.

Just as Steph was about to give Ashley a boot to the head, she grabbed Stephanie's boot twisting her foot causing her to fall onto the white canvas. Wrapping her own leg around Stephanie's she stretched out her back and neck. It was somewhat similar to John Cena's STF, but not quite it. Releasing her, Ashley waited for her to stand up and throw her over the ropes. Just as she went to finish the match, Steph moved out of the way and pushed her feet up off the canvas causing her to fall on the black mats.

_Damn. That was slick._ Ashley thought before standing up. "Attack" by 30 Seconds to Mars began blaring through the speakers. Part of the crowd cheered, why others booed. They were too excited to see the diva back, that they wanted her to win. Sighing Ashley climbed back into the ring, to congratulate her friend.

"What is she doing?" Cole asked. Lawler and Booker T rolled their eyes, watching as the two divas looked at one another.

"Good job, you deserve it," Ashley smiled, sticking her hand out to shake Stephanie's. Steph looked down at the hand then back to Ashley's face. Smirking she slapped her friend, who turned back to look at her with a death glare in her eyes. She smiled slightly before stepping into Stephanie. "Listen here newbie, you better watch what you do and say. I can have you fired like that," Ashley hissed snapping her fingers. "Don't fuck with me, or I will mess you up." Stephanie laughed and rolled her eyes before turning away from her and climbing from the ring and walking backstage.

"Damn she plays a good bitch," she mumbled watching as Ashley walked around the ring posing for pictures with fans and talking with them. Finally she came backstage and smiled towards Stephanie. "You are so good out there…"

"Me? No, you on other hand! You are amazing! Sorry for being so mean though."

"Why you had to! Sorry if I slapped you too hard." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't even feel it."

"Whatever, so how about drinks?" They both agreed before going to change.

Steph had gone with Natalya, Maryse and Ashley to the bar. Natalya was the designated driver considering she barely drank. The four friends sat in a booth, talking about random things. The entire time Stephanie's friends wanted to ask her about the relationship with Paul but decided against it. They figured that she would tell when she was ready. If they had gotten together, she would have told, right?

"Hello ladies," they looked up to see John Cena, Randy Orton, and John Morrison. "Mind if I steal one of you…" John Cena asked, eyeing Ashley. She rolled her eyes as he grabbed her hand pulling her from the booth.

"John, leave me alone…" she hissed pushing him away.

"Awe babe, c'mon, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Cena." She pushed passed him and the others before walking away from them, John chasing after her.

"What the hell was that about?" Stephanie asked, directed more towards the two men still standing at their table. They sat down next to Maryse, across from Natalya and Stephanie. "Don't you two know?"

"Yes…"

"So what is it?" Natalya asked.

"Apparently John cheated on her…"

"They aren't even together!"

"They aren't official, but they are well on their way. He was always visiting her when she was gone." Steph couldn't help but wonder if she had gotten hurt would Paul come and visit her, would he check on her even if it was just a phone call. Her two friends may not have the best 'relationship' but you could tell that there was something there between them, and that they truly cared about one another.

"What about you and Gabriel?" Randy asked, breaking her train of thought. "Are you two official now?"

"What? No! We're just friends!" Steph responded quickly.

"Okay, sure whatever you say Steph. I've seen the way you two look at one another; it's like love sick puppies."

"I don't love him."

"Do you like him?" Morrison asked.

**WOW! that was long! :) hope you like it! R&R *can we try for 5 reviews for next chapter?***

**love,**

**ashley**


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you like him?" Morrison repeated, everyone was now waiting for her response. Natalya looked at her friend, kind of nervous for her answer.

"Yes..." she smiled, a blush forming in her cheeks. "I do like him."

"Awe... I smell romance in the air!" Maryse exclaimed, taking a drink of her wine. Steph laughed before taking a sip of her beer.

"Shut up Mar..."

"Yeah, shut up Mar!" they heard someone mimicked. They all turned to see none other than Phil Brooks standing with a beer in his hands. "So what is Maryse supposed to be shutting up about?" he questioned sitting next to Stephanie swapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Nothing of your concern Phil," Maryse hissed.

"Why so touchy Mars?"

"Don't call me that." Her French accent coming through thick as she spoke.

"Oh don't be so mean." He chuckled and turned to Stephanie. "How are you doing sweetheart?" She felt the blush rising in her cheeks. Why was she blushing? She didn't like Phil, she liked Paul. Right? Yes.

"Not much Punk. Hangin out with my girls." she replied before taking another sip of beer.

"Where's your boytoy? Paul right?"

"He's not my 'boytoy,'" she hissed.

"I thought that you were dating?" Phil knew that they weren't, but he found it cute how she kept blushing around him. "Or am I mistaken?"

"You're mistaken, we aren't dating. Just good friends." He nodded and looked around the table before beginning to stand up.

"I'll see you around Steph," he smiled and winked at her before heading towards the bar.

"What the hell was that?" Maryse asked.

**XOXO**

"Paul I can't talk right now I have a match in ten minutes. I have to go." Steph sighed before hanging up on him, he had finally asked her to be his girlfriend and ever since, it became harder on her to date him. She liked it when they were just really close and she didn't have to worry if some strange girl was trying to rape him... But she did like being able to say that they were together.

She knew that Vince had a plan for her, she would be involved in the Nexus-Corre feud somehow, he just didn't know how yet. Waiting for her cue, she paced back and forth somewhat nervous for the match against Bree Bella. Even though she knew who was winning, it was still nerve racking.

But once her music hit and she walked out into the arena all of the nerves disappeared. Bree was a tough challenger, but she hated the twin magic business. She may be a heel, but she doesn't like cheating all that much. As she covered Bree for the win, she felt Nikki pull her legs from the center of the mat. "Eh! What the hell?" she shouted, making the red turn towards Nikki and scold her. In this time period Bree pinned Steph for the win. They both smirked at her before walking backstage. Steph sighed and headed backstage, before she could grab a water bottle to quench the fire in her throat, someone stood in her path. "Seriously? Wha-" She stopped when she saw who it was. "Phil? What do you want?"

"I was just coming to say good match, sorry you lost," he smiled. She eyed him suspiciously before pushing past him and grabbing a bottle of water. "Okay... So how are you and lover boy?"

"None of your business."

"Oh c'mon Steph, I'm just trying to make conversation."

"Well don't ask me about Paul."

"Why? Touchy subject?"

"What? No. Why would you say that?"

"Just a guess..."

_What the hell?_ She thought before pushing past him and walking towards the locker room. Coming towards the locker room she had to stifle the laugh that was threatening to pour out when she heard Ashley and John fighting. She knew that she shouldn't laugh, whatever the idiot had done really hurt her; but listening to the fight was kind of funny.

"John, just go. Don't even make an effort to talk to me, if I want to talk to you I will. But only for work. Just leave me alone." Ashley's face was hard and Steph knew that if John tried to push her anymore, then she won't hold back much longer. Before walking past them she saw John try and wrap his arms around her but she shrugged him off. This wasn't funny anymore, Steph could tell that they were both hurting. She didn't know if John had really cheated on her, she hadn't asked. But if she found out that he did, there would be hell to pay. "Just go..." Ashley whispered as Steph walked past them.

"Everything okay you two?" Steph questioned, eyeing them suspicously.

"Yeah... everything's fine." Ashley turned and walked away, tightening the grip that she had on her duffle bag as she walked towards the parking lot.

"You really screwed up Jonathan."

"I know," he hesitated.

"Did you really do it? Cheat on her I mean?"

"We aren't even together!" With that response she knew that it was true. It didn't matter if they were 100% together, they acted like they were and if you didn't know them you would think they were.

"John, you were practically together. Just do whatever it is you do to make her nice to you again. But this time do it 100x's better. You screwed up big time."

**Hey sorry for the delay. Been pretty busy getting ready my classes, i'll more than likely be updating on weekends bc ill be so busy. but im gonna try for before! R&R :)**

**love **

**ashley**


	7. Chapter 7

"How are you doing?" Steph questioned walking into the suite that Ashley was sharing with Eve for the night. Placing her bag on the table, she saw her friend wrapped in a blanket and watching sappy movies while eating a big tub of Ben & Jerry's ice cream. "Seriously, Ben & Jerry's?" Steph chuckled pulling the container away from her friend and putting it on the coffee table.

"How did you get in here?"

"I asked Eve when I saw her, and she gave me her extra key. But that's not important, what's important is that douche bag of a man that hurt you and what we're going to do to get him back."

"I'm not doing anything, I'm done with him. It's not the first time he's done it." Steph couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl in front of her. She didn't know what she could do to help her. "I'm fine really Steph, why don't you go call Paul I'm sure he would love to hear from you," she smiled weakly encouraging her. "Really, I'm fine."

"Eating Ben & Jerry's and watching sappy love movies is not fine. C'mon let's get Eve and the others and go out tonight!"

"No, I want to stay in."

"If you don't get your ass up, I'll drag you out of here." Ashley sighed in defeat before getting up and starting to get ready. Pulling out a pair of ripped denim shorts, a white cutoff tee shirt, and a pink sports bra she walked into the bathroom. Stephanie looked through her shoes before pulling out a pair of Ashley's favorite Louboutin sneakers. When she came out she mentally cursed herself for grabbing one of John's old tee shirts that she had stolen. "Forget it, let's go!" Steph grabbed her friend's hand and led her out of the hotel room and to the lobby. They met Eve, Natalya, and Maryse in the lobby before heading out to the SUV.

"Tonight is a night to forget!" Natalya exclaimed, making the others laugh. "No seriously, we aren't going to remember this night."

"You plan on getting that drunk?" Ashley asked, earning a nod in response. "I think I'll need to as well." Nattie wrapped her arm around Ashley's shoulders as they pulled into the club parking lot.

Eve and Ashley went to grab a few beers for the group as they sat in a large booth so that they all could fit. Handing out the ice cold beverages, each took a long drink before setting them down. Steph hadn't noticed that there were some of the guys from the roster there, which meant that John was probably there as well. She mentally slapped herself, knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

"Hey, why don't we dance?" Eve suggested starting towards the dance floor, pulling Ashley in particular with her. The others followed after the finished their drinks, joining the two friends in the middle of the crowd.

After a while of dancing the girls sat back down and ordered more drinks, this time two rounds of vodka and whiskey. They knew that they would have to call a cab to take them back, because they were already starting to feel the alcohol take over their bodies. Ashley downed the shots like a pro and stood up, trying to pull her friends back towards the dance floor, but stopped when she ran into someone. Looking up she saw a guy who wasn't too bad looking, she grabbed his hand before smirking towards her friends and leading him towards the dance floor.

"Wow, she is already on the hunt," Maryse chuckled watching as the duo danced. They saw him try and do more than dance with her causing her to pushed him away from her and stumble into some people, but regained his balance before trying to follow her back to the table. She pushed him away, but he held onto her wrist. They others began to head towards them to help their friend out, but saw someone else was already there. He removed the man's hand from her wrist, and was now holding him up by the shirt collar so that he could look him in the eye. They had no idea what he was saying, but whatever it was the guy got the point and left the bar. Ashley looked up towards her savior and he smiled weakly at her.

"Why don't they just make up?" Natalya asked.

"Because he did cheat on her, she's fed up with it," Steph answered watching as Ashley began to walk away from him but he pulled her back to him. She feared for him while Ashley was drunk, she couldn't control her temper when she was. He led her outside, where it was quieter and they could talk to one another. "Does anyone else want to know what they're saying?" Steph eyed the rest of the group waiting for their answer; immediately they all got up and headed towards the direction that the duo had gone.

"Hey," Steph heard someone whisper in her ear. She turned to see Phil standing behind her with a beer in each hand. "Want one?" He offered her one of the beers, but she declined. "Why not?"

"Because you probably spiked it or something."

"I wouldn't do that...to you," he smiled placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Seriously Phil, back off, I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah a-" Before he could finish she turned her back on him trying to find her friends. Stepping out into the cool night air she wrapped her arms around her body trying to keep warm as the wind whipped around her.

Reaching her friends she heard John and Ashley yelling at one another again, tears falling down her cheeks as she yelled back at him. She pushed him and punched him in the jaw before turning to walk away; he stayed there trying to gain his composure while watching her walk away. _That was a damn good right hook_, Steph thought watching John just standing there. "What the hell are you doing?" Steph shouted over to him, he looked towards the group of women who had been watching the spectacle. "Go after her you idiot." He did as told and went the same way that Ashley had just walked.

She leaned against the car, hoping and praying that John wouldn't follow her; when she heard footsteps she hoped that when she looked up it would be her friends. He stood in front of her, looking down at her figure. As she stood up to say something, he wrapped his arms around her petite figure pulling her into his chest. At first she just let him hold her, but slowly relaxed against him wrapping her own arms around him. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me," he whispered into her ear before kissing down her neck. Her pulled away from her, wiping the stray tears off of her cheeks before pressing his lips to hers.

"Finally, jeez it took them forever," Nattie sighed watching the couple make up. Steph chuckled, agreeing with her friend, before heading towards the two, stopping beside them her hands on her hips.

"If you two are finished, we would like to go back inside now," she smirked.

"Actually we were going to head back to the hotel," Ashley responded, gripping on to John's arm as he held her close to him. "I'm kind of tired."

"Want me to tell Eve that you're staying with John tonight?" She nodded in response before hugging her friend.

"Thank you," she whispered the alcohol thick in her breath. Steph smiled towards her before turning to face John.

"Do it again and I will personally kill you myself." He rolled his eyes but nodded before grabbing Ashley's hand and intertwining their fingers, kissing her forehead before pulling her towards his SUV.

"Where are they going?" Eve questioned watching the two retreating.

"She's staying with him tonight, but I would be afraid if I was John in the morning."

"Why?" Maryse asked her French accent thick.

"She won't remember any of this tomorrow." The four laughed trying to imagine what the morning would bring for John and Ashley.

"Poor Johnny boy," Nattie smiled.

**So what do you think? You think Ashley will wake up & forget everything that happened, or remember? Sorry there isnt more Steph/Paul but someone asked me what was going to happen with John/Ashley so i thought i would answer. lol . i may change it later tho, i haven't decided. my Steph/Paul muse will be workin next chapter promise!**

**love,**

**ashley**


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up Steph had major hangover, she had never had one this bad in all of her years of drinking. Patting the side table she tried to find the source of the vibration that had woken her up. Finally finding the source, she unlocked her phone seeing that she a few missed calls and a few text messages. She had to squint because of the bright light coming from her phone, making her headache worse. GM BEAUTIFUL HOW ARE YOU? Smiling when she read the text from Paul, she quickly responded,

IM GR8 MISS U.

Sighing Steph threw her phone onto the bed before beginning to search for something to wear and some pain reliever to help soothe the pounding in her head. The pain reliever only managed to decrease the pounding in her head, but something was better than nothing. Pulling out a pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt she walked into the bathroom, taking a fast shower before having to leave for the day. Stepping from the inviting water, she dried off her body before pulling on the fresh set of clothes and pulling her hair into a messy bun. She slipped on a pair of high tops before slidding glasses onto the bridge of her nose. _Maybe I should and see how the morning went for Ash..._

Walking down the hallway towards the room that Eve and Ashley had shared, she heard yelling from coming from one of the open doors. Sighing she mentally cursed herself for letting John bring her back last night. A tired Eve answered the door, still dressed in her pajamas from the night before. "You okay Eve?" Steph asked trying to stifle the laugh that was threatening to escape at the sight of her friend.

"Shut up Steph, they've been at it for hours," she hissed.

"No sleep?"

"Some, but about fours hours after I did fall asleep they were up and at it."

"Where's his room?"

"Next door." Laughing slightly she leaned against the door frame as they continued to listen to the two next door. "You would think that they would stop after a while, but they just keep going."

"I'm sorry, you want to go and get some breakfast?"

"Anything to get away from here, give me about twenty minutes. You can come in if you want." Eve opened the door further allowing Steph access to the room. She sat on the couch deciding to watch TV while she waited on Eve, also texting Nattie and Maryse to invite them to breakfast. Agreeing on meeting in the lobby in thirty minutes. Steph flipped throught the channels not finding anything interesting to watch, and decided to text Paul and see how things were.

HEY, HRU?

GR8. I HV A SURPRISE 4 U.

WHAT?

I CNT TELL U, THEN ITS NOT A SURPRISE.

I WNT 2 KNO NOW. :(

NOPE. :P

UR SO MEAN.

AM NOT. :'(

HAHA I GOTTA GO. EVE,MAR,NATTIE, ME GOIN TO BRKFAST.

BYE!

BYE ;)

Slipping her phone into her backpocket she stood up as Eve emerged from the bathroom ready to leave, "Hope you don't mind, I invited Nattie and Mars."

"I don't mind!"

"They're going to meet us in the lobby."

"Sounds great let me grab my phone and room key." Stepping further into the room Eve checked herself in the mirror one last time before picking up her phone and room key, slipping them both into the pocket of her jeans. "Ready!"

XOXO

"That was really good," Nattie sighed swallowing the last bit of her orange juice. "I love home made meals."

"Technically it's not home made," Maryse argued.

"Technically the sign says _'Great Home Cookin,'" _So it's homemade!"

"Is not!"

"Yes it is!" The other two divas rolled their eyes at their friends' small argument before standing up to leave.

"I'll pay," Nattie offered taking the check from Eve's hands.

"You really liked it didn't you?" Steph asked.

"Duh!"

"So where to next?" Eve questioned as they all piled into the SUV.

"Hotel," they agreed simultaneously.

Steph drove out of the small diner towards their hotel, ready to fall into the comfortable bed that awaited her. Thanking God that they all had the day off today, and would probably be in bed the rest of the day. Pulling into the hotel the four women said their goodbyes before heading towards their rooms. As Steph opened her room she recieved a text, annoying her because all she wanted to do was sleep at this moment.

WHER R U?

It was Paul, and as much as she wanted to sleep she wanted to talk to him.

ROOM.

WHICH?

504 Y?

NO REASON. ;)

Ignoring his question she placed her phone on the table before slipping off her shoes and falling onto the bed. Just as she was about to slip into unconsciousness there was knock at the door. "Seriously, I'm going to kill whoever this is." Climbing off of the bed, she opened the door and a small smile broke out on her face, all thoughts of hurting the person on the other side of the door disapating. "What are you doing here?"

"We're in town, so I thought that I would come and see you!" Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him into the room. "How are you?"

"Tired and still a little hungover."

"Too much to drink?" he asked chuckling.

"Yes."

"How is everything around here?"

"Well technically this room is pretty nice-"

"I meant on RAW and with the roster."

"Oh it's good, except for John and Ashley."

"Did he screw around on her again?"

"How did you know?"

"He's done it many times," he said sadly. "Then begs her to take him back, and sometimes she will and sometimes she wont, other times she'll wait a while to see what he's like." Chuckling she sat next to him on the bed, resting her head on his shoulder. "Eveyone else is okay though?" She debated whether or not to tell him about Phil, he seemed harmless just a little creepy.

"Um yeah, everyone except for Phil. He just seems kind of creepy towards me."

"What do you mean?"

"I just get this weird feeling when he's around."

"Don't worry about him, he's pretty harmless." She relaxed when the words escaped his mouth before falling backwards onto the bed. "Tired?"

"Very."

"Then go to sleep."

"But I only have a little while with you."

"I'll be here when you wake up." He rested against the large amount of pillows at the head of bed before she rested her head on his chest, soon falling asleep to the rhythm of his heart.

**OKAY so some of you got my update last night but I wanted to change it! lol So i hope that you like it, :) R&R **

**love,**

**ashley**


	9. Chapter 9

"One, two, three," the crowded shouted before cheering as Ashley stood up in the middle of the ring, the ref holding her hand high in the air. A smile spread across her lips as she climbed the turn buckle to face the crowd, before sliding under the bottom rope and shaking hands with all of her fans around the ring before a ring interrupted her retreat into the locker room. She stopped in the middle of the ramp, waiting for Cole to read what the GM had just sent.

"And I quote…" he began looking directly at her. The cameras were on her, as he read the rest of the message. "Seeing as Miss Bass won with a little help I am scheduling a rematch between Andy and Nikki… right now." The crowd booed and Andy stood in shock, what help was the GM talking about? She fought off both of the Bella Twins to win, stopping them before they could pull off twin magic. Nikki smirked when she heard the announcement, ready to win rematch.

_Run away, run away, I'll attack  
>Run away, run away, go chase yourself<br>Run away, run away, now I'll attack  
>I'll attack, I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA<em>

The crowd cheered once they heard the sound of Steph's music blast through the speakers of the arena. She and Eve now stood next to Ashley on the ramp before glaring down into the ring. The crowd was now confused as to what was going on, Steph was a heel while Ashley and Eve were faces, they couldn't be teaming up, could they? "Let's go," she stated walking towards the ring. "I got your back."

"Thanks," Ashley responded sliding back into the ring. Brie circled the ring before standing in Nikki's corner ready to pull twin magic. Eve and Steph watched Brie, making sure that she wouldn't do anything to mess with the match. Nikki quickly gave into Ashley's submission hold, and the ref raised her hand in victory for the second time tonight.

_I'm so addicted to all the things you do,  
>When you're going down on me inbetween the sheets.<br>All the sounds you make.  
>With every breath you take.<br>It's unlike anythin',  
>When you're lovin' me.<em>

Ashley music blasted through the speakers once again as the three women made their way backstage. They both paused at the top of the entrance, smirking down at the sisters. "GM you better watch yourself," Ashley spat into the camera before disappearing backstage.

"Turning heel now Ash?" Steph questioned laughing at her comment towards the GM.

"No, but he, she, it, or whatever, they better watch it."

"What the hell was that?" Eve questioned still confused as to what had happened. "If they really wanted you to win with a little help in the first one I would have been there. When I heard that I had to do something."

"Thanks, it means a lot you guys."

"Steph I think the crowd is a little confused," Eve joked, knowing that she was a heel. "They think that you two hate each other."

"They can think whatever they want. Maybe the creative team will turn Ashley heel!" Steph exclaimed looking at her friend. "You would be such a good heel!"

"Maybe, I have been giving that some thought lately," she admitted.

"Do it!"

"Are you girls up for drinks?" Eve questioned. "I think we need to celebrate in honor of Ashley's victory."

"I'm not really up for it." Smiling weakly towards the other two women, her happy mood dissipating before she began to walk towards the locker room to change.

"Someone seriously needs to do something," Steph sighed watching their friend walk away.

"We can't do anything, they have to do it themselves," Eve retorted.

"Hey ladies," they both turned to see Phil standing before them with a creepy smile on his face. "That was awesome of you too help out Ashley like that."

"What do you want Phil?" Steph hissed, wanting nothing more than to wipe that creepy smile off his lips.

"I was just coming to see if you two wanted to join the boys and some other divas for a few drinks tonight?"

"Sorry, we're going to have a girls night with Ashley, Nattie, and Maryse," Eve protested before pulling Steph away from him.

XOXO

"Hey Ash," Paul smiled draping his arm around the female's shoulders earning a small smile from her. "What's wrong girl?" She remained silent as they continued to walk down the long hallway leading to the parking lot. "You know that you can talk to me Ash."

"I'm okay Paul." Her voice was weak and he knew that she was most definitely not fine. From what he had heard from Steph, she was anything but fine. Pulling away from him, she pushed the door open and tightened the grip on her duffel bag before exiting the building.

"Ashley you can't let him ruin this for you, you've worked so hard to be here. Don't let him ruin any of this for you." Stopping in her tracks she turned to face him, a cold stare met his soft eyes.

"How in the hell do you know about that?"

"I'm dating one of your best friends."

"It's none of your business what happens between John and I, you aren't even supposed to be here. You're supposed to be on Smackdown so what in the hell are you doing here on Raw? Go back to where you came from." He was hurt by his friend's words, but knew that she was a fireball waiting to be set off, especially when she was angry. He knew that he was taking his chances by asking her about these things.

"It doesn't matter why I'm here; I'm more concerned about you. You can be pissed at me or Steph all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that we're all worried about you. You and John need to work this out; as long as you aren't officially together he's going to do whatever he wants."

"You don't think I've tried to get him to finally agree to date? He won't do it, says that it would be hard on us because of work. Jeez Paul, you and Steph make it work and you're on different shows; what the hell makes him think that we couldn't make it work and we're on the same one? It's like he only wants me there when he needs something, but he wants me to be okay with him throwing me aside when he's finished. He came to my house for a week when I was out for my back, did Steph tell you that? That was the best fucking week of my life. He was the John that I fell in love with. But the day he left, we got into another huge fight. My house got destroyed that day, so many things got broken as we tried not to lay a hand on each other. But I wasn't about to just forget everything that had happened just so he could go back to work and screw some random girl the next night. I can't do that Paul; it's not fair to me for him to be like this. I can't do it anymore." Tears brimmed her eyes as she spoke, gripping tightly onto the duffel bag that currently hung on her shoulder, as if it were her lifeline. He knew that things were screwed up between the couple, but he never knew everything. Now that he did he felt even worse for the girl that stood in front of him.

"Ash, he's not worth your tears," he whispered embracing her. The two had become great friends in the time that he spent on Raw, and they had to admit it was weird not being able to hang out backstage and be able to confide in one another. He wasn't her best friend, not like Randy, Eve, or Steph, but he was good friend.

Phil smiled at the sight in front of him, a plan formulating in his head once he saw their embrace.

XOXO

"Hey babe," Paul smiled reaching his girlfriend as she walked out of the locker room with Natalya and Maryse. "What are you ladies up to?"

"We were just about to leave to meet up with Ash for a girl's night," Nattie replied smiling as Paul wrapped his arm around Steph's waist pulling her closer to him.

"When are you leaving Paul?" Maryse asked as they continued down the hallway.

"I have to leave tomorrow. Teddy only gave me a few days off," he sighed kissing Steph's cheek.

"Do you two have anything planned for tonight?" Nattie asked, knowing that Steph had agreed to come with them to check on their friend but also knowing she would want to spend time with Paul before he left.

"I don't think so; I think we're just going to hang out at the hotel."

"Sounds good to me," Steph smiled kissing his cheek. "Bye ladies!"

"So, I talked to Ash," Paul began as they walked from the arena towards the car. "Things between them are way screwed up."

"I told you!"

"Did you know they destroyed her house in Tampa when he went to visit her? They got into such a heated argument that they broke things in her house trying not to hit each other."

"You're kidding right?"

"No."

"Damn."

"He won't date her because he says that it will be hard because of work."

"What the hell? We make it work and we're on different shows!"

"That's what she said, but I guess he just doesn't want to work it out."

"He seemed like he did the other night. Paul I can tell that he truly cares about her, I can tell that he loves her. I think he's just afraid to admit it to her."

"Maybe, but it's not our place to fix it for them. They have to do it themselves." She sighed knowing that he was right, but wishing that she could do something to help her friend out. "What do you want to do since it's my last night here?"

"Staying at the room sounds nice."

"Sounds great!"

XOXO

"Hey Steph," Phil smiled when he saw her walk into the lobby of the hotel. "Where's Paul?"

"Why does it matter?" she hissed, annoyed that he was already starting to creep on her today.

"I was just curious; did he already leave for Smackdown?"

"Yeah, but why do you care?"

"I need to tell you something, and I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

"What the hell is it Phil?"

"I saw Paul and Ashley kiss last night." She turned to look at him, setting her luggage back on the pavement before placing it in the SUV that she would share with the girls.

"Number one I know that they were talking last night and number two, I know that she would never do that to me, nor would he."

"Believe what you want to, but I know what I saw last night."

"Phil stop trying to cause trouble okay! It's already hard enough without him on the show; I don't need you trying to make things worse." A small smirk appeared on his lips as she ranted. "Wipe that smirk off your face!"

"What smirk? There is no smirk on my face. I just hope that you don't end up hurt, I tried to warn you."

"Just go away Phil." Bidding her farewell he passed the other girls walking towards Stephanie. "How are you ladies?" she questioned as they reached her.

"We're good, you missed a fun night!" Nattie exclaimed wrapping her arm around Steph. "But it's okay, I'm sure that you and Paul had fun, if you know what I mean."

"Oh Nattie, stop asking about her sex life, that's a private matter!" Ashley retorted. "But I mean if you want to tell us, then you can."

"Seriously guys?" Steph sighed before climbing into the backseat. Ashley climbed into the driver's seat with Eve next to her in the passenger seat while Nattie and Maryse sat next to Stephanie. "So how far is the drive?"

"The airport isn't too far."

"Good, so what did you guys do last night?"

"We watched _The Notebook, Dear John, The Roommate, The Unborn, _and a few others while we ate ice cream and tons of other junk food," Eve responded.

"Which I regret now," Ashley added. "Too much junk food, I won't be able to fight to the best of my ability tonight."

"Whatever, you little liar, you'll be fine! Are you winning?" Maryse retorted.

"I'm fighting in a tag team match against Steph actually."

"Who's your partner?" Eve inquired.

"You mean you aren't?" Nattie added.

"It's a mixed tag team match," Steph responded.

"Ashley are you with John?" Maryse questioned quickly. Nodding Ashley kept her eyes on the road, not wanting to talk about the subject at the moment. "Who is your partner Steph?"

"Mike," she mumbled, causing the other women to laugh. "Not funny guys, he's just not that good. I'm going to lose."

"Yes you are, I pin you!" Ashley replied smirking as she turned to look at her friend.

"No John pins Mike."

"No I pin you!"

"You're wrong!" They continued their bantering for a few minutes before settling on John pinning Mike to win the match. "I told you that you were wrong."

"Aren't you so special?"

"I am thank you for noticing!" They laughed before climbing out of the SUV and meeting with the others. Everyone could see the tension between John and Ashley as the women approached the others that had been waiting for them. "So is everyone here?" Steph inquired before everyone nodded and began boarding the plane. "I'll sit with Nattie!"

"What about me?" Maryse whined.

"I'll sit with you!" Eve exclaimed.

"What the hell guys?" Ashley spat earning smirks from the rest of them.

"John's open." Rolling her eyes she walked towards the open seat next to the one person she did not want to be next to. "This flight is going to be interesting."

"They'll be making out before we land," Nattie laughed.

"Want to bet on that?" Steph asked, sticking her hand out towards her friend.

"Yes! $300 says that they are fine before we land."

"Deal."

**WOW! that was long, haha hope that you like it! :) who's gonna win the bet? Steph (not together) or Nattie (gonna be back together)? Maybe i'll have the next chapter up like in the next two days? R&R :)**

**love **

**ashley**


	10. Chapter 10

"I win!" Steph exclaimed once they had entered the SUV waiting for them at the airport in Boston. "Pay up Nattie."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ashley questioned as she started the engine, Steph turned around in the passenger seat and her hand held out towards Natalya. "What did you win?"

"A bet," Nattie replied pulling out her wallet.

"A bet?"

"You and John…"

"Are y'all serious right now?" They all agreed as Nattie placed the cash into Steph's hand. "Oh did I tell y'all who called me before we left the hotel?"

"No," Eve retorted, wondering who it was.

"The creative team, they want to speak with me about tonight's match."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, maybe I'll be turning heel after all!"

"Welcome to the dark side," Steph laughed as she spoke, earning an eye roll from the woman in the driver's seat. "Oh c'mon that was funny!"

"Oh yes, hysterical."

XOXO

"Good luck out there," Ashley encouraged Stephanie before she walked down the ramp towards the ring where John waited for her. She slid under the bottom ropes before climbing the turn buckle to pose for the crowd. Stephanie was next to enter the ring with Mike after her. It started with Ashley and Stephanie, Ashley pulled Steph into a submission move but Steph countered throwing Ashley into the turn buckle that Mike had undone. Stunned by the impact, Stephanie took her by the head and through her into the mat. John put his hand out for the tag as she made her way towards him; she stood up from the mat and smirked at him before executing a RKO on Mike who came up behind her. It might have been Randy's move, but he taught her how to use it and it came in her advantage.

"What the hell are you doing?" John shouted, causing her to turn towards him. Steph was expecting the worst, were they really about to hash it out on national television?

"What the hell am I doing? I'm just having a little fun," she shouted back before kicking Mike around the ring. The ref held John outside the ring as she taunted him. She walked towards him once again after executing a DDT on Mike, leaving him to lie on the mat. Tagging him in, she smirked towards Stephanie leaving her to imagine what was coming next. Mike had the upper hand in the match until John put him into an STF, but he made it to the bottom rope forcing John to let go. Just as John was about to perform an AA, Ashley slipped into the ring, pulled Mike from his shoulders and swiped his legs from under him. Mike covered John wining the match. Ashley slid from the ring and began walking up the ramp, her fans still cheering for her, though confused about what happened after she had just cost the match.

John lay in the middle of the ring, eyes shut unable to believe that he had let things get this far out of hand. Steph turned to look back at the man who remained in the ring, feeling terrible for him, hoping that this was the creative team's idea and not just a way to get back at John. Ashley had already reached the locker room and was changed by the time that Steph walked in. She held her duffle bag in one hand and told the other women to meet her by the car.

"What the hell is going on?" Maryse asked once she was gone.

"I don't know, but I hope this is all a storyline," Steph retorted picking up her clothes to change into.

"You don't think that they would really turn her against him do you?"

"He's the poster boy of the company, she is one of the main face divas, of course they would turn her against him if she was going to turn heel," Nattie replied. "It will make a great storyline for them."

"That's true."

"So do we get involved this time?" Steph questioned looking towards Eve as she walked back into the locker room.

"I think we should push them a little bit," she responded picking up her bag and walking from the locker room; Steph threw her items into her duffel bag before leaving the now empty locker room. Stopping when she saw the others standing outside the door, she heard the voices of John and Ashley yelling at one another.

"What the hell was that Ashley?" John shouted looking down at her, her eyes never meeting his. "That was not part of the story."

"They changed it last minute; you think I really wanted to end it like that? Do you think I really wanted to lose, to Mike of all people?" she yelled.

"You would if it was going to fuck with me."

"Oh get over yourself! Everything I do doesn't have to do with you, you egomaniac. Seriously you ruined your chances of that."

"How's that?"

"By fucking around with every girl that walked by, and then coming back to me and asking me to just let it all go that you were done with it. But guess what it continued to happen. And you never wanted to officially get together, because it would too hard on the relationship because of work, but if you look at Paul and Steph they make it work and they aren't even on the same damn show! But don't worry you won't have to worry about being with me, I hate you with everything in me, you selfish S.O.B." Finishing she walked away from him, leaving him to think about everything that had happened. Hearing it all pour from her lips, he knew that he had really screwed up this time, and it wasn't going to be easy fixing it. Seeing the tears in her eyes as she spoke broke him in two, he never wanted to hurt her but he was continuously doing it.

"You better make it right," Steph threatened as she walked past him. "I don't care how but you better fix this."

"How the fuck do I fix it? She doesn't want to see me!"

"I don't know, just do it."

XOXO

"Hey girly how are you feeling?" Steph asked sitting her glass on the coffee table, wrapping her arm around her friend's shoulder. She and Eve were sharing the room with Ashley and they knew that they had to do something to help her out. She sat on the couch staring blankly at the TV screen that played Criminal Minds reruns. "C'mon Ash, don't shut us out too."

"I'm not, I'm just- I don't know what the fuck is going on anymore."

"He's a jerk and he doesn't deserve you."

"You're so lucky you have Paul, he's a great guy Steph. Don't let him go."

"I won't, I promise." The other woman smiled as she took a drink of her coffee before wrapping the blanket around her body, turning her attention back to the show. "Ashley, what would you do if he apologized for everything, if he tried to make things right again?"

"I've tried to work things out with hi-"

"He loves you Ash, it's obvious. I think that he just has a hard time admitting it; he doesn't know how to get rid of his bachelor days. I know that he loves you; I can see it every time he looks at you. Don't let him go either, he is a great guy but he just has a hard time admitting his feelings."

"Thanks Steph." Smiling she wrapped her sweatshirt tighter around her body, breathing in the lingering scent of it. It smiled exactly like Paul, whom she wished was here. Her phone vibrated and she looked down at the screen to see a text from Paul.

I MISS U ALRDY.

I MISS U 2.

WHER R U GUYS?

BOSTON.

HOW LONG?

YOU CNT KEEP LEAVIN WORK. THEY'LL FIRE U.

IK HOWS ASH & JOHN SITCH?

JUST PERFECT

SARCASM

DUH

HAHA WAT NOW

MORE FIGHTS YELLING & SHE COST HIM THE MATCH 2NITE

IK I SAW. WTH WAS THT?

SHE SAID CREATIVE TEAM

WTFE

IK, I THINK SHE DID IT TO FUCK W/ HIM

MORE THAN LIKELY

TELL HER TO STOP & JUST LET HIM TLK 2 HER

YEAH THT WILL HPPN WHEN PIGS FLY ;)

HAHA OKAY WELL I HV 2 GO. ILY

She froze; did she type back the three simple letters? They hadn't even said 'I love you' yet. Deciding to take a risk she responded, ILY2

Slipping her phone back into her sweatshirt pocket she stood from the couch and made her way into her part of the room. Eve was blasting music from her iPod as she sang along to the lyrics. Giggling Steph walked past her and fell onto her bed. Her eyes became heavy and her breathing slowed down as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

XOXO

"Your new Diva's Champion, Stephanie!" Matt Stricker said as the ref handed her the belt. Smirking towards Nikki she raised the belt in the air before climbing out of the ring. The twins had already run backstage, she followed with a smile on her face.

"Steph!" She saw her friends walking towards her. "Congratulations girl, we have to go out and celebrate!" Natalya exclaimed handing Steph a bottle of water.

"Definitely, we'll wait for you in the parking lot," Maryse agreed before she, Natalya, and Eve began to walk towards the parking lot. Ashley walked with Stephanie towards the locker room, though she didn't say anything the entire way there.

"Everything okay Ash?" Steph questioned genuinely concerned about her friend.

"I'm fine, I'll wait for you out here," she replied. "Go or we're never gonna make it to the bar."

Walking out of the locker room in a pair of ripped denim jeans, a Nirvana t-shirt, and her favorite black high tops Steph was ready to go. Her hair hung just below her shoulders with her bangs framing her face. She carried the belt over her duffle bag, still unable to believe that she was the new Diva's Champion. She looked at her friend who wore a pair of ripped short denim shorts, a black cut off revealing her sides, and her favorite Louboutin sneakers. Her hair was pulled into a simple side ponytail with her bangs framing her face. Looking more closely at the shirt she realized that it was one of John's old t-shirts from his attitude days.

"What's so funny?" Ashley inquired when she heard her friend laughing.

"I can't believe that you're wearing that shirt." Looking down at the shirt that hung on her body, she sighed.

"It's one of my favorites."

"That's adorable."

"Shut up." They laughed lightly as they reached the SUV. Natalya sat in the driver's seat with Maryse next to her. Ashley climbed into the backseat next to Eve and Steph sat next to her.

"To the bar!" Eve exclaimed towards Nattie.

"Congratulations Stephanie on winning your first Diva's Championship!" Natalya toasted raising her beer before she and the others took a drink. "How does it feel?"

"It doesn't feel any different," Steph laughed.

"Yeah it doesn't, I usually just ask to see what people will say."

"You're so weird Nattie," Eve laughed.

"So are you!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I am not!"

"You both are," Ashley laughed taking a drink of her beer.

"How many beers have you had Ash?" Steph inquired, unsure of how many she had had herself.

"This is still my first one."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm not in the drinking mood." But the truth was that she wanted to remember anything that was going to happen that night. If something happened between herself and John she wanted to remember, she didn't want to wake up the next morning in his arms and not understand what happened. "You guys want another round? I'll pay."

"If you're paying then hell yes!" Maryse exclaimed her French accent thick as she spoke. Laughing Ashley stood up from the booth to order a round of shots for her friends.

"Can I get five shots of vodka and whiskey, please?" she asked the bartender before leaning against the edge of the bar waiting for the drinks.

"Guys look," Natalya giggled pointing towards Ashley who was picking at the nail polish on her nails.

"I don't think we're getting those shots," Steph added.

"Here you are Miss," the bartender said as he set the tray with the ten shots in front of her. She handed him the money and began to pick it up but someone stopped her. Looking in the direction that the hand had come, her eyes met ice blue.

"I'll get it," he whispered picking up the tray and carrying it to the table.

"Move over guys!" Eve shouted giggling when he placed the tray on the table. They made room for him to sit next to Ashley before each grabbing one glass of each. Two remained one whiskey and vodka for Ashley.

"C'mon Ash, we're doing this together," Steph encouraged, she noticed John's arm draped across the back of the booth behind her friend as she picked up the shot glasses. "Ready? One, two, three!" The four women downed both shots before laughing.

"How are you feeling now Ash?" Maryse questioned hiccupping.

"That was nothing," she retorted. "I have to have about five more before you see any action." She looked up at John who was looking at her shirt.

"He's staring at her shirt guys," Steph clarified as the other's seemed confused as to what he was staring at.

"Wow thanks Steph," he retorted.

"You're welcome!"

"You want to leave?" he whispered in Ashley's ear before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissing her temple. "We can talk."

"Where at?" she inquired.

"Wherever you want." She nodded before he helped her out of the booth, sending smirks towards her best friends.

"Get you some Ash!" Maryse shouted over the music, earning a few glares from people in the bar.

"They aren't talking…" Natalya clarified.

"No really Nattie?" Steph retorted.

"Are you guys ready to leave?" Eve asked a pounding starting in her head. The others agreed before paying for their drinks and leaving the bar. Reaching the SUV they all stopped, whistling when they saw the couple next to their car.

"Seriously guys?" Ashley hissed opening the door to John's SUV. They all laughed before climbing into their own car and followed them back to the hotel.

FOR RLZZ GET U SOME LOL. Steph text Ashley before they reached the hotel.

I WILL. & ILL ENJOY IT.

DETAILS

NOT A CHANCE

U WILL TELL ME

MAYBE

:'(

HAHA ILL C YALL 2MORO

DONT HV 2 MUCH FUN ;)

BYEEEEE

BYEE

WAIT! I HV A ?

WAT?

U & PAUL U GET ANY?

SERIOUSLY?

UH YEAH

NO

YOU NEED TO

OKAY MISS PUSHY

JUST SAYIN

BYEE

BYEEEEEEEE

**OKAY so this is pretty long again :) hope you like it, Paul should be back in next chapter. my Paul muse doesnt want to work right now neither does Phil. They are so stubborn... lol But both will be back soon I PROMISE ;) Check out StephNexus shes pretty cool**

**R&R**

**love ashley **


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing except Stephanie & the plot :) **

**hope yall enjoy this, thanks for the reviews & alerts/favorites. :) it means alot! check out StephNexus she's a great author & has great stories!**

**love ashley**

"Ashley there you are!" Eve said when she saw their friend walking towards them. She handed the room key to the hotel clerk before standing near her friends, gripping onto the handle of her Louis Vuitton bag. "We've been waiting for you for about ten minutes."

"Did you not get my text?"

"No."

"I sent you one to tell you that I was riding with John."

"How did your night go?" Natalya asked taking a drink of the water she held in her hands.

"It went well."

"Did you have amazing sex, you know I have always wondered what he would be like in bed," Maryse said. She instantly regretted it when she saw John walking towards them hearing everything that she had just said.

"Smooth one Mars," Steph said laughing at the blush rising in her friend's cheeks.

"Morning ladies," he said wrapping his arm around Ashley's waist pulling her closer to his body resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Good morning John, how was your night?"

"I had a great night, how about yours?"

"It was great, until I woke up this morning."

"Hangover?"

"Major."

He laughed lightly before intertwining his hand with Ashley's pulling her towards the exit of the hotel. "Bye girls!"

"I think we just saw the beginning of what will be a beautiful relationship," Eve said starting to follow the couple.

"They've been like that for a while now," Natalya said correcting her friend.

"But I think now he'll actually welcome the idea of a relationship. He knows that she was serious about not fucking around with him anymore," Steph said before opening the door to the SUV. "She wasn't going to stick around to watch him screw her over repeatedly."

"He wasn't about to lose her."

"How's Paul?" Maryse asked sitting in the passenger seat.

"He's good; Smackdown is actually still in St. Louis so I think I'll see him before he leaves."

XOXO

Stepping into the arena she soaked in the crowd, smirking at her opponent in the ring. Steph gripped onto the belt that rested on her shoulder, smiling as Kelly Kelly squirmed in the ring. Handing the ref her belt a familiar sound blasted through the speakers. Steph watched as the other woman walked down the ring, wearing her usual clothes. She stood in Stephanie's corner, eyes locked on the blonde waiting for her to make the wrong move and fall out of the ring.

The bell rang and the new woman circled the ring as Stephanie held the upper hand in the match. She threw Kelly into the turnbuckle then performed a leg drop on the blonde causing her to lie on the mat. She slowly rolled to the edge of the canvas, her hand gripping the bottom rope before she came face to face with one of her friends. Making sure the ref wasn't watching, the other woman smashed Kelly's face into the side of the ring before stepping away hands up in defense. Stephanie rolled the blonde onto her back, pinning her easily.

The other woman smiled before sliding into the ring holding the belt. Handing Steph her belt, Ashley held up her hand in victory. "Good job Steph," she said laughing slightly.

"You looked so serious out there."

"I was serious; I'm a bitch when it comes to being a heel."

"I can't wait for more."

"I'm coming after your belt."

"C'mon betch, what are you waiting for?" The two friends laughed as they walked through the halls, but stopped when they saw Phil standing before them.

"What do you want?"

"I need to speak with Stephanie," he said hoping that Ashley would leave.

"So talk to her."

"Alone."

Rolling her eyes, Ashley checked with Steph that it was okay before walking into the locker room.

He stepped closer to her causing her to take a step back, until she was against the cold stone wall. He smiled slyly causing her to feel even more uncomfortable. "What's wrong Steph?"

"I don't trust you."

"Why's that?"

"You're creepy."

He laughed before becoming deadly silent. Closing the small gap between them, he pressed his lips to hers the cold lip ring shocking her as it touched her skin. Pushing him away from her she wiped her lips.

"What the hell Phil?"

"Exactly what I was thinking what the hell?" They turned to see Paul standing near them, arms crossed across his chest and face stone cold. "This is not what I was expecting to see when I came to apologize to you Steph."

"Paul I swear to God!" He silenced her before she could continue, biting his lip before glaring at Phil who wore a sly smile on his lips.

"I think that you should leave." Once Phil was gone Paul shook his head at the woman in front of him. "How could you do that to me Steph?"

"Do what, I wasn't doing anything! I swear to God, you can ask Ashley she was just here!"

"Did you tell her to leave so that you could make out with Phil?"

"No! I would never do that to you!"

He swallowed the lump in his throat before rolling his eyes and walking down the long hallway he had just come.

Stephanie stood there in shock as to what had just happened. Did he really believe that she would cheat on him? Did he really just walk away from her without letting her explain? Tears burned her eyes as she slid down the cold wall, pulling her knees up to her chest. She heard footsteps approaching her, when she turned she saw Natalya.

"Steph are you okay?"

Stephanie shook her head the tears threatening to fall down her flawless cheeks.

"What happened?"

"Paul."

"What do you mean?"

"Phil kissed me."

"What?"

"Phil kissed me and Paul saw it!" Tears cascaded down the brunettes cheeks as she spoke, wanting nothing more than to redo the last few moments.

"What did Paul say?"

"He left."

"Oh Steph, I'm so sorry." Natalya wrapped her arms around her friend pulling her into a hug. "I'm sure that he just needs some time to think, he knows that you would never cheat on him."

"Where is Phil?"

"I don't know why?"

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Steph pulled herself up before wiping any trace of tears away and trying to find Phil.

"Stephanie do not do anything to irrational."

"I'm not."

Finding Phil talking to one of the crew member Stephanie pushed him causing him to stumble back and hit his head on one of the crates.

"What the hell?"

"You jerk! You let Paul think that I kissed you! You let him think that I was cheating on him? Since day one you've been nothing but a creep, leave me the hell alone!" The anger in Stephanie's voice made her look even more attractive to Phil, but he was afraid that if he tried anything more at the time she may kill him. Before she could cause any real damage Natalya pulled her away from him, leading her down the hallway towards the parking lot.

"C'mon Steph, he's not worth it. Take a few slow, deep breaths," Natalya said once they reached the cool air outside.

Stephanie obeyed filling her lungs with the cool St. Louis air before scoffing as another tear fell down her cheeks. "What is the matter with me Nattie? I should have gone after him; I shouldn't have just let him leave."

"You both need some time to cool off, you two had just gotten into a fight anyway. Maybe it might be a good idea for you to have a few days to cool off. I think that might be what's best. Then he'll see that he needs you more than he thought he did."

"I don't want a few days."

"But maybe that's what's best."

Sighing Stephanie agreed before giving her friend a hug. "Thank you Nattie, you are one of my best friends and I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would have just killed Punk, for being a Punk."

A laugh escaped Stephanie's lips as she followed the blonde into the building.

XOXO

"Time for another round, Steph you need to forget about everything for a little bit!" Ashley said walking towards the bar.

"She is drunk isn't she."

"Not yet, she will be after a few more shots or one more beer." Eve said as she took a sip of her own beer. "But she probably won't take another one; she's been really weird about it lately."

"She'd end up in another fight with John if she got drunk; she's too fucking crazy when she's drunk."

The four women laughed thinking about some of the times that Ashley had been drunk before she arrived with eight shots and water; a shot of whiskey and vodka for each of them, except Ashley who drank water. "What the hell Ash, you have to do this with us!" Maryse shouted.

"I'm good for the night, I'm feeling a little hazy."

"No, I'm ordering you two more shots and you will like it!" Returning to the table Maryse held two more shot glasses handing them to Ashley who sighed before a smile appeared on her face. "Ready? One. Two. Three!"

Each woman downed their two shots as the liquid burned their throats. Natalya handed Ashley her untouched beer that she had just ordered, laughing when she actually took it. "I thought that you weren't drinking anymore."

"Shut up."

After two more rounds of shots and another beer the five gathered in the dance floor, laughing and singing along to the lyrics of whatever song was playing. Stephanie felt someone grab onto her wrist, she pulled her wrist away before looking up at the person who had grabbed her. She felt a lump rising in her throat at the sight of him, no matter how much alcohol she had drunk nothing could wash away the pain that she had been caused.

"Can we talk?" he asked wrapping an arm around her waist before pulling her towards the door. She sat on the picnic table resting her hands on her knees before he sat next to her. "I'm sorry I acted so irrationally. I know that you would never do that, and I'm sorry. I truly am. I know that you probably won't remember anything about this in the morning but I have to tell you know."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, straightening her back so that she could look at him. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault."

"But I should have come after you."

"It would have caused more damage if anything, I was so mad." She wrapped her arms around his torso silent tears falling down from her eyes. "Want to go back to the hotel?"

"Don't you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

**okay sorry its been a while :( i hope you like this chapter, ive redone it like 5 times because i had major writers block! but thats what the gym is for, :D lol R&R i like to hear what you guys think. check out StephNexus, she's a great author! **

**love**

**ashley**

Stephanie pulled on her boots, tying the last string before as her fellow divas walked into the locker room. She smiled at them as she sat back in her chair, ready to get out in the ring and fight. She would be tag teaming with Ashley against Natalya and Eve, which would be the creative team's way of introducing Ashley as heel. The other three women who would be joining her in the ring had yet to change even though their match was in about thirty minutes. Stephanie pulled her hair into a lose ponytail that rested on the back of her neck. Approving of her appearance she walked from the locker room to find something to drink before she had to enter the ring.

Walking into the catering she saw John, Zack, and Mike sitting at a table talking to one another. They invited her to sit with them, welcoming them into their conversation. She listened as they spoke amongst themselves, every once in a while asking what she thought. Usually she would side with Mike just to mess with the other two, but they all knew she was only kidding around with them. Natalya, Eve, and Ashley appeared in the room, each dressed in their ring attire, Ashley wearing a new outfit that she had pieced together for the match. Stephanie laughed once she saw John's eyes darken at the sight of the woman in front of him. His eyes trailed down her body that was clad in a pair of dark blue shorts and a top that matched with gold that trimmed the edges; the top appeared strapless but had skin small gold straps around her shoulders that matched the larger bands around her biceps. Steph smirked towards the man who was drinking in her friend's appearance. She noticed that the color of Ashley's attire matched the blue that was found in her own attire. The blue streaks stood out but also blended in with the black clothing she wore, her black boots had matching streaks down the outside faces. Her black arm bands around her biceps seemed too small at first glance but fit her comfortably.

Standing from the table she followed her fellow divas down the hallway, laughing as the three men watched them walk away. Natalya was the first one out to the ring, followed by Eve, then Stephanie, and Ashley. Stephanie's fans welcomed the new heel diva knowing that she was one of the better divas in the business. The four women that stood in the ring were four of the best in the business, and Stephanie had just started. Ashley's fans welcomed Stephanie into the hearts as did Stephanie's welcome Ashley. Stephanie was in the ring first with Natalya. About half way through after Stephanie had Natalya laid out on the canvas she tagged in Ashley while Natalya made it to her partner and tagged in Eve. Immediately Ashley had the upper hand but tagged in Stephanie as Eve tried to perform a cross body, stepping outside of the ring. Stephanie pinned the brunette with a roll. The winning team stood in the middle of the ring as the ref raised their hands in victory before sliding from the ring and making their way up the ramp. They glanced down the defeated divas, where Natalya was helping Eve up from the canvas and out of the ring. Stephanie and Ashley waved mockingly towards them before Stephanie raised her belt in the air to show the two who was the champ.

XOXO

"Comment diable devrais-je savoir?"

"English Ryse," Natalya said before taking a drink of the beer that she held in her hands.

"How the hell should I know?"

Stephanie laughed as her friends continued to debate how old they thought he was. She looked around the bar; most of the people occupying the building were her co-workers. She watched as Phil sat at a table with Michael Mcgillicutty, or Joseph Hennig, and David Otunga. They laughed about something that Phil had said; Stephanie wasn't going to deny that Phil was a good looking man, that would be a lie, but she was in a relationship and it wasn't with Phil. But she could not take her eyes off of the straight-edge superstar, something about him intrigued her. She sighed before turning her attention towards the group of men that were crowding near one of the tables. A roar of laughter rolled from her mouth at the sight before her. The three other divas that she sat with began laughing when they saw what she was laughing at.

Ashley stood on top of the table a beer in her hand while dancing with Ted DiBiase. Stephanie could tell that John was becoming frustrated as she continued to fool around with Ted, but this didn't surprise her one bit. After everything that John had put her friend through, no matter how many times he asked for forgiveness and she accepted Ashley would do whatever she could to get him back. If that included pissing him off sometimes she would not care. She saw John approaching their table, anger rising in his face. The women sitting at the table tried to control their laughter as he stood at edge of their table.

"What's the matter John, can't handle a little competition?" Eve asked, a smirk spread widely across her lips.

"Vous idiote pensez-vous qu'elle vous permettent de sortir avec elle aussi facilement?" Maryse laughed as she mocked John in a language that he could not understand. He looked at her, confusion clearly written on his face.

"She isn't coming to come cheap John. She may have forgiven you, but that doesn't mean she won't make you work for it," Steph said. He sighed looking back at the woman who starred at him with a smirk spread across her lips. "She knows exactly what she's doing." Ashley wrapped her arms around Ted who laughed as she whispered something in his ear. "Instead of standing here staring at her, maybe you should try and get her down."

John rolled his eyes pushing his way through the crowd of men that stood around Ashley and Ted, Stephanie laughed as Ashley began yelling at him once he lifted her over his shoulder. He carried her towards the table that her friends were currently occupying. Setting her down on her feet Ashley shoved him, causing him to stumble backwards. "What the hell John? You can't tell me what to do!"

"Stephanie," he said pleading for the brunette to help him out. Holding her hands up in defense, Stephanie stayed out of the fight. "Ashley, that is not fair. We already talk about this shit."

"You needed a taste of your own medicine."

"I just got a pretty good taste of it. I'm sorry, okay. What do you want me to say?" Ashley climbed into the booth next to Eve and Maryse before taking a drink of Eve's water.

"How has your night been ladies?" They four women at the table giggled knowing that their friend was trying to ignore the man standing next to her. Stephanie couldn't contain her laughter once Ashley smirked towards her. "Hey Steph, how's Paul?"

"He's great, how's Ted?"

"Amazing, I think we're meeting up later."

That was enough for John who grabbed onto her arm and drug her outside of the bar. "Did that just happen?" Natalya asked, confused if what she had just seen really had occurred.

"Duh," Maryse said as she and Eve stood from the table and followed the couple out of the bar. Stephanie waited while Natalya paid for their drinks, following their friends out of the bar and towards the parking lot. They heard John shouting at Ashley who would not look him in the eye. They stood on the other side of their SUV, trying to remain quiet.

"Seriously Ash, you have to pull that shit? How many times do I have to apologize for what happened? I thought we were passed all of this. I don't want to lose you, and by you fucking do that-"

"What John, you're going to leave me? Newsflash we aren't even together still!"

Stephanie looked through the window of the car, seeing her friend's eyes welled with tears as she looked up at the superstar. She caught sight of Stephanie, before turning her attention back to John.

"Damnit Ashley, what do you want from me?"

"I commitment would be nice, but you obviously can't handle that."

"Do you not believe that I love you?" His last outburst caught the attention of all five divas; the four that hid watched as their fellow diva shook her head. "I love you; I don't want you to be with anyone else. I want to spend the rest of my dumbass life with you. It killed me seeing you in there with Ted; it kills me letting you walk away from me. I don't want to wake up one morning to you gone; I want to be able to wake up to you every morning."

"Say something damnit!" Steph said, causing both Ashley and John to look through the windows of the SUV and see the women staring at them. Ashley laughed as John glared at the other divas, before pulling his face down to hers.

"I love you."

A smile spread across Stephanie's lips, the words flowed from Ashley's mouth with ease. She thought about the time that Paul had said he loved her, would she be able to say it that easily to him when he said it in person? She did love him, but was she really ready to say it? She pushed John away from the driver side door, causing Ashley collide into the SUV parked next to them. She laughed before climbing into the car and waving at the couple before driving towards the hotel. Her thoughts remained on her relationship with Paul. She loved him, but why was she thinking about Phil so much lately? He was a creep, and had been creepy around her since day one. But why was she thinking about him? He wasn't her boyfriend, Paul was. And he was a great boyfriend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Idk what is up with me lately, i have been having to rewrite every chapter i do lately over & over until i think its right! i hope that you like this one, i did it like four times before the result! :) R&R (if you don't understand what Maryse says when she is speaking French, just ask me or use Google Translator). **

**love, ashley**

Natalya opened the door to her room that she would be sharing with Stephanie, turning on the light in the room her eyes widened in shock. The man noticed the other woman in the room, and his eyes widened when he saw her. He swallowed the lump in his throat, waiting for her to explode. She said nothing but he knew that he needed to leave. Pulling her phone out of her pocket she immediately text Ashley, Eve, and Maryse: SOS

Ashley groaned as John lay next to her, who the hell was texting her at two o'clock in the morning. He gripped onto her waist as she tried to get out his embrace to find her phone somewhere in the room, but she pried herself free before searching for the object. Finally finding it on the floor near the door she was blinded by the light from the screen before adjusting to it. _New Text Message: Natalya: _SOS. She sighed knowing that it had to be pretty damn important for Natalya to text her _SOS_ this early. John sat up in the bed, watching as she pulled on a pair of gym shorts and his shirt from earlier, letting it fall loosely around her. Pushing himself off of the bed he wrapped his arms around her before she could walk out the door, pulling her to him. She pressed her lips to his before telling him she would be back soon, it was important.

Eve and Maryse groaned as their phones went off on the nightstand in between their beds. "Que l'enfer, qui me textos a 2 heures," Eve heard Maryse mumble before she picked her phone up and read the text message. _New Text Message: Natalya: _SOS. Eve pushed herself off of the bed before slipping on a pair of flip-flops and pulling her black hoodie over her shoulders, waiting for the French diva to get out of her bed. Slowly Maryse pulled herself out of the bed, slipping on a pair of flip-flops and following Eve down the hallway towards Natalya and Stephanie's room. They saw Ashley standing outside the door, whispering with Natalya; both wore serious expressions on their face. The other two women stopped talking as the others reached them; Natalya ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, unsure of what to do.

"What is wrong Nattie," Eve asked a yawn rolling out of her mouth.

"She walked in on Phil leaving Stephanie," Ashley said her eyes never leaving Natalya.

Eve and Maryse stood in shock were they being serious or was this some kind of sick joke. But why would Natalya text them 'SOS' if this was a joke? "You cannot be serious Nattie; Stephanie would never do that to Paul." Eve shook her head, still unable to believe what she had just heard. This was not something she thought Stephanie would ever do. She seemed so in love with Paul, why would she go and screw it up by sleeping with Phil? "What were they doing?"

"She was asleep and he was leaving."

"Was he getting dressed?"

"No."

"How do we know something happened then?" She watched as the other brunette pulled out her phone, typing something and slipping into small pocket of her gym shorts. Within seconds she had a reply, looking down at the phone Eve saw the anger building in her. "What's wrong Ash?"

"Where the hell is Phil?"

"What?"

"Where is Phil?"

"Probably his room," Natalya said, confused as to why she would be asking for Phil. They watched as Ashley walked down the hallway, in search of his room. "How do you know his room number?"

"I have my ways." She stopped in front of the door, knocking on the door loudly enough that it could have woken up the entire hall. The door opened slowly to reveal Phil standing in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Ashley gripping onto his shirt collar and pushed him against the wall of entryway. He knew that it was not a good idea to piss this woman off, she may be a woman but he was still scared of her. She can be the sweetest thing ever, but get on her bad side and you're screwed. He looked down at her before she threw him onto the floor of the room. "What the hell Phil, you know she's in a relationship. You know that this will probably end that relationship if Paul finds out, is that what you want? Do you really hate him so much that you have to ruin something good for her? You almost fucking cost it with the last stunt you pulled! Don't think that the guys don't tell me what is said, I heard about you little conversation with Otunga and Hennig. If you ever so much as come near her again without her consent I swear to God I will hurt you so bad you won't be able to perform for the next two months." He swallowed the lump in his throat as he now stood looking at the diva. "Just because she was drunk does not mean you can take advantage of her."

"I think you've got it all wrong Ms. Ashley. Whoever told you what I said was lying to you, I would never do that. We didn't sleep together." He finally had his cocky attitude back, any trace of the fear that had been there was gone. "I didn't do it because she was drunk; she wanted me to come to her room. She wanted me to-"

"Shut the fuck up, if you value your career I advise you shut your mouth."

"I don't take threats very well Ashley; you should know that after what happened to your little boyfriend."

"Are you going to hit me Phil? Please, I want you to."

He chuckled lightly before wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I would never hit you, not outside of the ring anyways. You're a dear friend Ash; I really respect you for trying to stick up for Stephanie. That's admirable."

"Come near her again, and you'll deal with me. But's before Paul gets ahold of you." Ashley walked past the other women who were trying not to laugh as Phil's face dropped. They followed the brunette down the hall towards Stephanie's room, where she stood waiting for Natalya to open the door.

"I think we should all go to bed, we have to be up in a few hours. We can talk to Steph about it then," Natalya said opening the door to her room. "Do you really think that she would do anything, with Phil of all people?"

"No, I just want an excuse to hit him."

"Night ladies."

XOXO

"How in the hell did he even get in? I didn't let him in," Stephanie said looking around the table at her friends. Knowing that somehow Phil had managed to get into her room without her knowing it, scared her, what if Natalya hadn't come in? What would have happened then? She took a drink of her water, watching as her friends gave her sympathetic looks. "That is really scary, Nattie what if you hadn't come in? God knows what would have happened."

"Maybe you should stick with one of us for a while, that way if he tries anything you'll have someone there with you," Eve said. "I know that you can take care of yourself, that's not what I'm saying. I'm just thinking maybe if he knows that someone else is there he won't try anything."

"I don't he'll try anything," Ashley said with a smirk on her lips.

"Ash I know you scared him, but you never know. I think it might be a good idea."

Ashley nodded biting her lip, before smiling slightly at Stephanie. What are they talking about, Steph thought watching Ashley as she looked down at her phone. Hearing the door open the five women turned to see John, Mike, Zack, and Randy walking through the door; they men walked towards them, John sliding into the booth next to Ashley, draping his arm around her.

"So Phil tells me that someone gave him a little scare last night," Mike said.

"He needed it," Ashley said smirking at her friend.

"What are you talking about?" Stephanie asked. Before either could answer, the door opened again. Phil entered the restaurant, glancing towards their table but quickly walked towards a table in the corner where Otunga and Hennig sat. Stephanie looked towards Ashley who was glaring at the superstar before turning her attention back to the table. John whispered in something in her ear before looking down at her suspiciously. She smiled brightly at him before pressing her lips to his. What the hell is going on, Steph thought looking at Phil who was staring at their table.


	14. Chapter 14

**hey :) so since Steph and I are the biggest nerds i know i had to add this scene in here. lol. :P hope you like it! R&R & enjoy!**

**love**

**ashley**

Stephanie sat with the large book between her hands, reading passages aloud to as she and Ashley cried. They laughed looking at one another, knowing that they were both being absolutely ridiculous crying over this book, but they couldn't help it. Ashley took a drink of the Starbucks that she held in her hands, laughing as Steph had to wait a few moments before continuing. She wiped away the stray tear that fell down her cheek as more tears fell down Stephanie's. Ashley handed Stephanie a tissue and her coffee before chuckling at her. The door to the suite opened, causing both women to glance away from the book and towards the person standing in the room. John, Natalya, and Maryse were confused as to what was happening. Why were these two crying? Had something happened while they were gone? Had Phil tried to get into the room, hurting one of them?

"What is going on?" John asked sitting next to Ashley on the couch, wrapping his arm around her. He wiped away one of the stray tears that fell down her cheek, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

"They're in here reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, crying," Eve said walking into the room from her separate room. She rolled her eyes before throwing her water bottle into the garbage. "They're such nerds."

"We are not nerds!" Steph and Ashley said simultaneously, "We just like Harry Potter."

"Nerds."

"You're a nerd," John said looking down at the brunette in his arms.

"You're a jerk, get off!" She pushed him off, causing him to fall onto the ground. "That's what you get for calling me a nerd."

"But you're a cute nerd."

"Nope, not working."

Stephanie laughed as he tried to explain himself, but Ashley refused to listen, smirking towards her. She took a drink of her coffee resting the book on the coffee table, taking her phone out of her pocket as it vibrated.

HOW ARE YOU?

IM GOOD

ANYMORE PHIL BS

NOPE

ASHLEY PROTECTING U?

U CUD SAY THAT

HAHA

I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF U KNOW

IK BUT ITS GOOD 2 HV ONE OF THEM W/ U

IK, JUST IN CASE

HE'S AFRAID OF ASHLEY THO

WHY?

REASONS

WHAT?

ASK HER YOURSELF, I HAVE TO GO. ILY

ILY

Stephanie looked up at her friend who was laughing as John hoisted her over his shoulder, carrying her towards the door. She protested, saying that she could walk on her own, but he would not allow it. Bidding everyone farewell he carried her out of the room to their room next door. Natalya and Maryse sat at the table in the kitchenette with Eve, discussing something that she couldn't make out. Deciding that this may be the a good opportunity to understand what happened between Ashley and Phil, she sat next to Natalya waiting for them to finish their conversation.

"Can I ask you guys a question?"

"Always," Nattie said smiling at her friend.

"What happened between Phil and Ashley, why is he so afraid of her?" They all looked at one another, unsure of what they should say. They had been there when it happened, but had sworn to their missing friend they would never discuss it. "Please guys, she never told me."

"You can't tell her that we told you."

"Okay."

"Phil used to really like Ashley, and she never would give him the time of day. She was always with Mike, John, Randy, and so on; she never really thought about him. He didn't even know why he liked her, he just did. Finally after one of the shows he kind of trapped her in the locker room and tried to sleep with her. Thank God that John was waiting on her, or who knows what would have happened. She beat the shit out of Phil, something he had never seen her do to any of the guys. He was out for a few weeks, John added a little in that night too. He never tried to screw with her again, he was afraid of what had happened last time," Eve said.

"Neither really talks about it. For good reason," Maryse said.

"Just be careful Steph, we don't want the same to happen to you." They all looked genuinely concerned as they stared at their friend. She pushed her glassed up on her nose, trying to digest everything she had just heard. "He's creepy, and with that stunt that he pulled a few nights ago I wouldn't put it passed him."

"Ashley scared him pretty good that night," Natalya said, laughing as she thought about what had happened. "He tried to hide the fear, but it was definitely there."

"So, do you think that he'll try anything with you guys around?" Steph asked looking at the three women.

"No, he knows that we can all take him down pretty easily, we may be women but we're strong women! So are you, just remember to kick him in the balls first." Laughter filled the air as Natalya finished speaking.

"What time do we have to be at the arena?"

"Six-ish," Maryse said picking at her nails.

"You think those two will be done?" Stephanie asked, signaling towards the wall connecting to John and Ashley's room. "It's already four."

"No they won't, but that's okay. They have all night," Eve said smiling wickedly at her friends. "Want to mess with them?"

"Is that a good idea?"

"No."

John groaned as someone knocked on the door, the woman sitting in his lap pulling away from him to answer the door. She buttoned the middle buttons of her shirt before opening the door. Her friends laughed as she stepped into the hallway, anger written all over her face. "What the hell guys?"

"Sorry, but we thought that we would tell you that you have an hour before we leave," Steph said laughing when she saw the mark on her friend's neck starting to form. "You might want to cover up your neck tonight."

"What?" Eve traced the marking on Ashley's neck before Ashley's yelled in frustration. "Jonathan Felix-Anthony Cena I'm going to kill you! I have a match tonight!" They could hear his muffled laughter through the small crack in the door. "We'll meet you outside in a few minutes; let's grab something to eat before we go." They agreed before leaving her to enter the room.

"How is she going to hide that?" Steph asked. "She can't go out there in a match with that."

"That's what makeup team is for," Maryse said.

"Speak from experience Ryse?"

"No!"

"Okay sure."

They four women grabbed their bags before making their way out of the hotel towards the SUVs. After about ten minutes Ashley met them, the marking barely noticeable now. Stephanie looked at her friend confused, how could she make it disappear that quickly? Maybe she has experience, Stephanie thought laughing. Before they separated in the different vehicles Stephanie saw Phil exit the hotel, walking past the group to get into his own car. His eyes met hers for a few moments before he climbed into the driver's seat, Otunga sitting in the passenger seat. They group agreed on heading to an IHOP before the show.

Stephanie watched as John intertwined his hand with her friends as they drove down the road towards the restaurant. Seeing this made her miss Paul even more, it was hard for her not to be able to see him every day and have him do the small little things that she loved. Ashley smiled weakly towards her friend, looking back at her as they drove down the road.

IM NOT SUPSED 2 SAY ANYTHIN BUT PAUL IS COMING TONIGHT –A

Stephanie looked up at her friend who was now laughing lightly at something John had said, pressing his lips to her hand. Was she serious, or was she just trying to mess with her? But she wouldn't say something like that and not mean it right? She saw Ashley glance slightly towards her, a smirk on her lips before turning back to John.

XOXO

"I have an announcement from the anonymous RAW General Manager," Cole said walking towards the podium label RAW General Manager. "And I quote, 'Since Ashley wants to get involved and help out her fellow diva, this Sunday at the pay-per-view we will have a tag team diva's match. Stephanie and Ashley versus Natalya and Ashley's old tag team partner, Eve.'" Ashley was breathing hard as she stood in the middle of the ring, after getting into a brawl with Natalya after she had beaten Stephanie. Stephanie pulled her off of the blonde diva, as she retreated up the ring. The fans cheered at the announcement of the match Sunday. Ashley smiled as she looked around the arena, Stephanie raising the belt above her head.

"Ready for Sunday ladies," Eve asked as they entered backstage.

"Definitely," Stephanie said taking a drink of the water she held in her hands.

"Well I have to go, important night," Ashley said beginning to walk away from them, but they followed her towards the locker room.

"What's so important?"

"None of your business."

"I believe that is our business," Eve said smirking towards her as she blocked the entrance.

"Fine if you must know, John and I are going out tonight."

"You mean sex in the hotel room?"

"No, we're going out."

"Then sex in the hotel room," Steph said high fiving Eve. Ashley rolled her eyes before stepping into the locker room. "You know it's true, you can't go one night with sleeping with him."

"Well that answers Mar's question if he is good in bed," Eve said.

"I can so go one night with sleeping with him," Ashley said.

"Fine, $100 says you go tonight without sleeping with him."

"Deal."

"I'm just curious, is he good in bed?"

"Eve!"

"Sorry, I'm just curious. You always forgave him for screwing around on you, there has to be another reason besides the looks and charm."

Stephanie laughed as they went back and forth, until Ashley finally spilled, telling them that he was great in bed. Stephanie shuttered at the thought of John in bed, of course he was good looking but now she would never look at him the same. Well for now. "You better get going," she said pushing Ashley towards the door.

"Thank you mom."

"You're welcome dearie, be home by three."

"Goodbye."

"We're both going to be $100 richer by tomorrow."

"We should have made it more," Eve said.

"We can."

THE BET IS NOW RAISED TO $2000

WTH? THATS TOO MUCH!

;)

WHORE

YOU LOVE ME

YOURE LUCKY

"It's now $2000," Stephanie said laughing at Eve's reaction.

"Well that's better than $100."

Just as they were walking out of the locker room, Stephanie stopped seeing the person talking to the crew man across from them. Eve smiled when she saw him, pushing her towards him. As he caught sight of her, a smile spread across his lips. His arms wrapped around her petite frame, before pressing his lips to hers. "I've missed you," she said lightly.

"I've missed you as well."


	15. Chapter 15

**So you'll see who won the bet :) R&R if you read it, review it. i dont like silent readers lol. :) hope you enjoy it! love ashley**

Stephanie laughed seeing Ashley walk into the gym, motioning for Eve to look a small giggle escaped their lips. Paul saw what they had been laughing at, rolling his eyes at their child antics. He pushed Stephanie towards the bench, hovering over her as she lifted the bar over her. After her first rep, she sat up scanning the room for her friend. Her bag sat near the wall, with her water bottle. Where could she have gone, Stephanie thought looking around.

"She went upstairs," Paul said looking down at her. "You know she won that bet right?"

"Yeah right, that's a funny one." He sat across from her on the bench, seriousness written all over his face. "You're serious?"

"You think that she will let $2000 go that easily? This is Ashley we're talking about."

"Shit."

"Don't worry, she might let you go." He laughed kissing her cheek before hovering over the bench once more for another rep.

"How long are you here for?"

"Just tonight, I have to get back to SmackDown." Pushing the bar up onto the rails she sat up, a pout on her lips. "I know it sucks, but in a month or two I think that Teddy is going to give me a week for vacation."

"Really?"

"Yep, if you're not off than I will travel with you."

"I can't wait."

He pressed his lips to hers before kissing her cheek and helping her stand from the bench. "You ready to go?"

"Yes!"

XOXO

"Have you heard anything from Ashley?" Natalya asked as she and Stephanie walked into the arena. Stephanie shook her head; she hadn't seen her friend since she left the gym earlier. "Eve said that she was beating the shit out of the punching bag earlier, do you think she won the bet?"

"Do you really think that she would not-"

"This is Ashley we're talking about."

They saw the door entering into the arena swing open, John walking out towards the parking lot. Moments later Ashley walked out, stopping when she saw them. She looked like she was about to cry, something they rarely saw her do. Natalya embraced her, before pulling away to see any trace of tears gone. "What is going on Ash?"

"Stephanie lost her little bet she made last night, but John is pissed at me. I don't think you understand how close we were, so fucking close. But I stopped, I stopped him and left the room, I left him after he and I had the best night ever. I got my own fucking room and left him. We got into a huge fight last night, this morning, and just now. So excuse me if I'm not in the best of moods," she said venom in her voice. "Oh and by the way Steph, you and Eve can keep your money." She pushed passed them in the direction that he had gone.

Stephanie couldn't believe what she had just heard, she would feel terrible if she was the reason they broke up. Startled by someone's arm wrapping around her shoulders, she looked up to see Paul. He led her inside, before she got a glance of John and Ashley hashing it out outside of his bus. "Don't worry about it Steph, they'll work it out," he whispered kissing her temple. "Not the first fight they've had." She chuckled lightly, knowing that he was right. But her laughter stopped when she spotted Phil watching them, jealously written all over his face. "You okay babe," Paul asked seeing her serious expression.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine," she said pushing the door to the locker room open. "I'll meet you out here in a few minutes, okay?"

"Meet me in catering; I'm going to talk to John and Ashley."

"Is that safe?"

"Probably not." They laughed as he walked back towards the parking lot, to try and help their friends.

"You think they'll be okay Nattie?"

"Yes, John is not used to rejection."

"She's rejected him before."

"But now they're together."

"True."

Stephanie pushed her clothes into the duffle bag before grabbing her phone and exiting the locker room. She began to walk towards catering when someone grabbed her arm. Turning see saw Phil holding onto her arm. She stiffened, her body would not move. He smiled at her, sending shivers down her spine. "What do you want," she asked.

"Just to talk."

"I think I'm okay." She found her strength and pulled her arm away from his grasp, backing away from him running into someone. Turning she saw Ashley glaring at Phil.

"What the hell are you doing Phil?" He swallowed the lump in his throat, before turning to walk in the opposite direction. "Why didn't you wait for Nattie or someone, I thought we told you not to walk by yourself for a while."

"I can take care of myself."

"I saw that." Ashley scoffed before shaking her head and rubbing under her eyes, wiping away the tears that were starting to fall.

"I'm sorry Ash."

"Don't worry about it; he just needs to cool off. I just need to cool off."

"Did Paul come out there?"

"Yeah, they're talking right now."

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," she scoffed before smiling weakly towards Stephanie and walking into the locker room. "Paul should be coming in soon."

"I'll be in catering if you want to join."

About ten minutes after she sat down, Paul entered catering. He sat down next to her, pulling her into his lap as she rested her head on his chest. Her arms wound around his torso as he kissed her forehead. "They're both so stubborn, I don't know how in the hell they are even together."

"They love each other." He chuckled before pulling away to look at her. "What?"

"I know they do, but sometime I don't get it."

"What did John say?"

"He's pissed how she handled it, if she had just tol-"

"Oh yeah, she's just going to come out and say, 'Steph and Eve made a bet that we won't sleep together tonight.' I don't think so, anyone who knows her, knows she would never say that."

"I know."

"He needs to get over it."

"He is, he's going to screw with her a little bit longer."

"If he waits too long, she will be on the hunt later."

"You think?"

"I know."

He chuckled before pressing his lips to hers, a smile spreading across both of their lips. "I love you." Stephanie froze, she had said this a million times over text, why was it any different in person? She swallowed the lump in her throat, before smiling.

"I love you too."

XOXO

"Where is John when we need him?" Natalya asked, watching the scene unfold before her. Paul laughed before Steph hit his chest.

"l lest par exemple un con, ou l'enfer est-il?" Maryse asked, rolling her eyes.

"This is not funny Paul," Stephanie said taking a drink of her beer.

"Sorry but it kind of is," he argued.

Ashley's arms wrapped around Mike whose arms were wound around her waist both laughing at something the other had said, the people sitting at the table watching them knew that if John walked in there would a fight. Before they knew it Ashley had pushed Mike away and began walking towards the table, sitting next to Eve before taking a drink of her drink.

"Having fun Ash," Steph asked.

"Yes, loads of fun." Turning they saw John walk in, stopped by Kevin who told him everything that had happened.

"Oh shit," Paul murmured seeing the look on John's face. Ashley smirked rolling her eyes and watching as her friends prepared for the worst.

"Relax guys, he won't do shit." Slowly she turned to face John who had taken a seat next to her. "Well hello there, how's your night sexy?"

"Don't start that shit with me."

"What shit, I can't call my boyfriend sexy?" She asked, climbing from her seat into his lap straddling him. Stephanie tried to stifle the laugh that threatened to escape when she saw John's face. Paul looked her warily, unsure about what was about to happen.

THINK HE'LL LET HER OFF?

Stephanie read the text from Paul, rolling her eyes.

OF COURSE LOOK HIM. HE KNEW THT IT WAS PROB GONNA HAPPEN. HE KNOWS HOW SHE IS.

IT WAS KIND OF FUNNY

DON'T LET THEM HEAR THAT

IKR

"We're going to head out," Stephanie said standing from her seat looking at the couple before intertwining her fingers with Paul's. She saw Ashley wink towards her before they exited the bar. "They're already fine, but I'm not."

"Why's that?" Paul asked, opening the door to the SUV.

"You're leaving in the morning."

"I'll see you soon, but let's not worry about that okay?" She nodded before he kissed her cheek closing the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the late update, lol but ive been busy! OMG did you see that championship match? Cena has his belt back :) so happy! & then punk came out.. next week is gonna be so awesome! Read, enjoy, & Review :) **

Stephanie couldn't believe what had taken place. She thought that this was put behind them, that they were over it. Apparently not. She looked at her phone, hoping that she had missed a call from her friend that would put this all back together. But there was nothing. She sighed, rubbing her eyes and taking a drink of the water in front of her. Looking up she saw Natalya enter the room, a solemn expression on her face. She had seen what happened earlier, they all had. None of them ever thought that something like that would have occurred between the two friends.

XO

Ashley sat on the curb in the parking lot, her back facing the arena. Thoughts of the fight running through her head. She took a few deep breaths trying to calm down. She slowly opened her eyes to see her fellow divas standing in front of her. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to be alone.

"Hey Ash, how are you?" Eve asked sitting next to her best friend, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. "Everything okay?"

"No, everything is not okay. John is still pissed off at me because of your little bet! He won't just let it go, he-" She stopped talking taking a deep breath. Standing up from her position on the curb she began to walk away from them. "I just need some time guys."

"Ashley, you can't let him do this to you! How are you going to fight tonight if your mind is wrapped around this," Stephanie said walking towards her friend.

"You have room to talk. You're the reason that I'm like this; if it hadn't been for your bet with Eve then I wouldn't be in this situation, would I? No!"

"I've apologized to you countless times, what do you want me to say? I can't go back in time and stop us from making the bet. I would if I could but I can't." Stephanie gasped when she felt Ashley's hand come in contact with her cheek. Ashley looked beyond pissed, and Stephanie looked shocked. Ashley maybe be a little temperamental but she would never hit one of them outside of the ring.

"Just don't fucking talk to me. I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear you, and I don't give a shit anything you have to say." Before Ashley could turn to walk away Stephanie had tackled her to the ground. The two women continued to hit each other, Ashley had managed to kick Stephanie off of her but the other woman pulled her back and they continued to fight. They felt someone pull them apart, looking up they saw John and the other divas. Natalya and Eve held Stephanie back while John pulled Ashley away from them. John pushed her bangs away from her forehead, examining the gash on her forehead and the busted lip that she had.

"What the hell Steph, you should have just let her go," Natalya said looking at the cut on her friend's cheek and nose. "You know she will kick your ass."

"She deserved it. She's lucky John came or I would have done a lot worse," Stephanie said, shouting the last part.

Ashley's eyes pierced through her friend, John grabbed onto her wrist before she could attack her once again. He whispered something in her ear, before she pushed him off of her and walked away from him. The others watched as she walked into the arena and glared at Stephanie. Within moments she was back outside, on the phone and carrying her things. She walked past her friends and John; they watched her climb into the SUV and throw her belongings into the passenger seat. She waited a few minutes before she hung up the phone and drove out of the parking lot.

Stephanie had finally calmed down, guilt rushing over her once more. But anger still boiling, what made Ashley think that she could blame Stephanie for what was going on between her and John?

XO

"Are you okay Steph?" Natalya asked sitting next to her friend on the couch.

"How did I let it get this far?"

"She is just under a lot of stress, you know how she is."

"Has anyone heard from her?"

Natalya shook her head. "She probably took some time off. Don't worry about it okay, go get some sleep we have an early morning."

XOXO

Stephanie couldn't believe that it had been almost a week since her confrontation with Ashley, there was still no sign of the diva and no one had heard from her. Vince told them that they had to postpone the match or get someone else to take her place in the match. The divas agreed to postpone the match, not wanting to fight without her. Vince told them that she would be back soon, but that was all the information he had told them. They all worried about her, Stephanie was worried about her friend but she was still angry with her. She couldn't continue to think that she could blame Steph for what was going on.

She stopped in the middle of the parking lot, her gaze fixed on one of the buses. Swallowing the lump in her throat she slowly made her way over to the door and knocked. He opened the door, a blank expression on his face. Stepping aside he let her into the bus. She sat at the table, waiting for him to sit across from her.

"What do you want?"

Before she said anything she slapped him across the face, leaving a red palm print on his cheek.

"What the hell Stephanie!"

"I need to talk to you, about what's going on," she said as if nothing had happened.

"Was there a purpose in slapping me? You're the one that caused all of this."

"I know that, and I'm sorry. Eve and I should have never made the bet, and I know that. I didn't know that it was going to create tension between you two, I never wanted that. It took ages for you to finally get together; I would never want to ruin that. I'm sorry. I truly am. But that doesn't mean that she can continue to blame me for what happened. She did agree to it."

"Stephanie tell me if I'm wrong, but knowing Ashley, and I know her quite well, I don't think she would actually agree to something like that."

"She did John."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want." They sat for what seemed like forever before she broke the silence. "Look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. If you hear from her, will you please tell her to call me?"

"I don't think that she wants to talk to you, I don't think she really wants to talk to any of us at the moment."

"John what are you going to do when she gets back? Are you going to continue to push her away? By you continuing to stay pissed at her for something this stupid, you will only push her away. You just got her; do really want to lose her?"

"No."

"Then stop it," she demanded.

"She won't answer my calls Steph, she won't answer my texts, and she is ignoring me. What am I supposed to do?" She saw the tears welling his eyes as he spoke, rubbing his face he wiped away any trace of the tears.

"If you don't know what you're supposed to do, then you don't deserve her." Stephanie stood up and walked out of the bus. That was not how she had planned on it going.

XO

Stephanie sighed as she sat at the table, taking a drink of her beer. Looking around she saw Eve dancing with Mike, Maryse messing around with Ted, and Natalya nowhere in sight. She didn't know if John was there, but she was sure that he was. Randy always brought him out whenever something went wrong. Looking out of the corner of her eye she noticed someone walking towards her. Turning to get a better look, she saw Phil sitting in the chair across from her.

"Hello Stephanie, how are you?"

"Why do you care Phillip?"

"I know that you're upset about your fight with Ashley."

"How in the hell do you know about that?"

"Everyone does Steph. I know that you two are great friends, and I'm sure that you're upset about it."

She sighed in defeat, should she really let Phil in? But the girls had told her to stay away from him. Should she risk it? Let everything out. What if he tried to hurt her like he had done to Ashley? He wouldn't with all of these people, right? But he had when John and their friends were there, why would this be any different?

"You can tell me."

She took a drink of her beer before starting. "It's just hard knowing that Ashley is still pissed at me. It's John's fault-"

"But didn't you make the bet?"

"You know about that too?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, Eve and I did. But she is so mad-"

"But technically it is your fault. I've known Ashley for a while, and she doesn't like to lose a bet."

"I know, she never loses." Stephanie laughed thinking about Ashley losing a bet, she had always been a competitive person. Never liked losing anything.

"Look, if you just sit down and talk with her maybe that would work. I don't think beating each other up will do anything. I've been on the other side of her fists, and I don't want you to have to be there."

"Again."

"No you haven't felt it yet. That was just the first few minutes."

"I'll talk to her when she gets back."

"Good." They smiled, Stephanie running her hands through her hair.

"Thanks Phil, it means a lot."

"I'm always here if you need someone to talk to."


	17. Chapter 17

**SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! :( i've been super busy with classes, we only have one more week after this! & friday is my birthday! :) **

**hope tht you like this chapter, i like it :)**

**lol **

**R&R**

**love ashley**

_"Take as much time as you need Ashley, just don't make it too long. We need you here, the crowd really loves you as a heel," Vince said completely understanding of her situation. "Just give me a call when you're on your way back."_

_ "I will thank you Vince, this means a lot." She hung up the phone, throwing it on the passenger seat before pulling out of the parking lot. _

Ashley sighed thinking about what had gone on the past few days, she sat on her couch reading through articles online. They had postponed her match with the others for the pay-per-view, saying that Eve and Natalya would not fight anyone with Stephanie but her. She wasn't ready to go back; she didn't want to face these women. But more importantly, she didn't want to face John yet. Placing her laptop on the coffee table, she made her way upstairs. Pulling out a suitcase she began packing things for her time on the road. It had been almost two weeks; it was time to go back.

XOXO

Stephanie laughed at something that Phil had said as they walked down the hallway. The others couldn't believe that she had actually become friends with Phil after everything that he had done. He had almost ended her relationship with Paul, why would she want to hang around this man? "Sorry but I have to get ready for my match, are you coming out for drinks with us later?" she asked stopping just before the locker room door.

"Of course, if it's okay with the others."

"Of course it isn't, but you can still come."

He laughed before waving goodbye towards her as she walked into the locker room. His smile faded as he walked away towards the men's locker room.

Stephanie smiled towards her friends as she walked into the locker room. They all rolled their eyes unable to believe that she would hang out with Phil. They hated that she would bring him along to the bars after shows and they hated that whenever they tried to talk about it with her she would shrug them off. John had tried multiple times to explain to her that Phil was not this person he was being, he was nothing like that. "Hey guys, ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, should be a blast," Eve said rolling her eyes.

"Who is supposed to win?"

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Stephanie opened the door to reveal Vince outside of the door. He smiled at her before asking her if she and the other three divas would step outside for a moment. They filed out of the locker room following her down the hallway to his makeshift office. The three women were curious as to what he would be telling them. Maybe Ashley was back, maybe tonight they would be have their match.

"Hello ladies, how are you?" Vince asked, they smiled in response wanting to know what was going on. "Well, I know that you said you wanted to postpone your match with Ashley but it seems that she is taking more time off. We need to have this match, so tonight Stephanie you will be fighting with Maryse against Eve and Natalya."

"Vince we can't just drop Ashley from this match, that would ruin the storyline," Eve argued.

"I know Eve, and that is why creative team is working on a new storyline."

They all were in shock; he was writing her out of the storyline. He couldn't do this.

"Tonight you four will compete in your match as well as the Battle Royal. That's all ladies, good luck out there."

They filed out of the office, still in shock from the news that they had received. "He can't do this," Steph said.

"Yes he can, he's in charge," Natalya replied.

Stephanie pulled out her phone dialing the familiar number and waiting for an answer. It went to voicemail, she continued to call but Natalya pulled the phone away from her shaking her head. "This isn't fair."

"We have no say."

XO

Stephanie had just entered the ring; they awaited Maryse to make her entrance. After a few moments of nothing they all looked at one another confused, what was taking Maryse so long? The ref was asking one of the tech guys what was going on, but they had no idea.

_Shame on me to need release uncontrollably I…I wanna go all the way, takin' out my freak tonight I…I wanna show all the dirt I keep runnin' through my mind I…I wanna go all the way taking out my freak tonight I…I wanna show all the dirt I keep runnin' through my mind Lately people got me all tied up there's a countdown waitin' to erupt time to blow out _

The three looked at the ramp in shock, unable to believe what they were seeing. Ashley smirked at them before sliding into the ring. The crowd was going insane as the ref signaled to ring the bell. Steph stood in the ring with Natalya, both trying to forget what had just happened. Ashley watched them intently leaning against the ropes occasionally looking up at Eve who had been staring at her. A smirk appeared on her lips as she saw Steph perform a perfect GTS on Natalya but Natalya kicked out of the pin. _How in the hell did she kick out? That was perfect,_ Ashley thought. Ashley signaled for Steph to tag her in. She pulled Natalya away from Eve before she could tag her in and pushed her into the turn buckle. Natalya rolled to the other side of the ropes as she fell to the canvas. Trying to pull herself up, Ashley executed a perfect DDT before climbing to the top rope. Looking at the audience, asking she should finish her. Just as Natalya was about to stand up, she performed a moonsault and tagged in Stephanie who performed another GTS before pinning her.

Eve helped Natalya up as the other two women made their way out of the arena. Vince took Ashley away before anything could be said to her. As the other two divas reached the backstage, Stephanie explained that their friend had left with Vince. "Why would he take her away?" Natalya asked.

"I don't know. I thought she wasn't coming back yet," Eve said.

"Obviously Vince tricked us."

A smile broke out on Eve's lips as she looked behind Stephanie. Turning to look what Eve had been looking at a large smile formed on Stephanie's lips. She said goodbye to her friends before walking towards the person. He pressed his lips to hers before leading her away from everyone else. They walked out into the parking lot into the cool air. "Great match out there," he said his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Thank you."

"I see Ms. Ashley is back."

"I guess so."

"Have you spoken with her?" She didn't respond, only shaking her head in response. "Stephanie you need to talk with her-"

"I tried to call her but she never answered!"

"Try harder. She is one of your best friends."

"I know that."

"Why are you even fighting over this? It was stupid."

"I know, but John just had to drag it out."

"Hey Steph everything okay?" They turned to see Phil standing a few yards away. Paul looked down at her girlfriend in shock, what was Phil doing talking to her like friends? "I heard some yelling, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Everything is fine Phil, thank you," she said before he walked back inside.

"What in the hell was that," Paul hissed.

"What was what?"

"That."

"What is 'that'?"

"You and Phil, are you best friends now? What happened to being afraid that something might happen? What happened to staying away from him?"

"He was just making sure that everything was okay."

"Stephanie you know as well as I do that he would never had said anything unless you were friends now. He's too afraid he will get beat to a pulp."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, rubbing her hand over her face. "Look it means nothing; he was there for me to talk to about this whole situation."

"I was here for you, Nattie, Eve, and Maryse they were all there for you! Hell I'm sure John would have even been there for you! Do you really need to talk to him?"

"Why are you so upset about it? Think I'm goin' to start liking him?"

"No."

"Okay, sure."

"I'm going to go. I'll call you later, maybe," he mumbled the last part as he walked off. She watched him walk away from her. She knew that he would be upset about her becoming friends with Phil, but why was he this upset?

CMON BATTLE ROYAL –N

She sighed looking down at her phone, before entering the arena.

XO

"You're new number one competitor, Ashley!" Justin said making the crowd cheer. Stephanie looked up into the ring meeting the winner's eyes. She smirked down at her friend before smiling towards the audience.

"Congrats Ash," Eve smiled when she entered backstage. The other diva smile weakly before starting to walk away from them. "Ashley, c'mon talk to me!" Eve and the other followed her down the hallway towards the locker room. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen. Please can you forgive me?" After a few moments, Ashley sighed and smiled at her friend before Eve embraced her. "Oh my God, thank you! We've missed you so much!" Stephanie walked to the group just as they pulled apart, holding her belt over her shoulder.

"Congrats Ash," she said hoping that they could put this past them.

"Thanks," she said her voice cold.

The five women entered the bar, sitting in a booth near the back. Ashley sat next to Eve at the end of the table, across from Maryse, while Natalya and Stephanie slid in next to Maryse and Eve. "Steph where is Paul?" Natalya asked

"He left," she answered looking down.

"Why? Did something happen?"

"He's mad."

"About?"

"Phil."

Ashley looked at Stephanie from the corner of her eye, trying to show no interest in the conversation about to take place. Taking a few sips of her beer as Stephanie explained the fight that she had had with Paul. She scoffed lightly before smiling at Eve and pulling her towards the dance floor. The others soon followed, though Stephanie was wary of entering the dance floor. Natalya pulled her further in and they all danced together. Stephanie saw the old Ashley as they continued to dance in a group, a smile breaking out on her face.

Stephanie felt someone grip onto her waist, looking behind her she saw Phil. If she had been sober, she knew that she would have pushed him away but the alcohol in her system wasn't allowing her to do so. The other women watched in shock as Stephanie danced with Phil. She was dating Paul, what was she doing? The others saw Ashley keeping her eye on the couple, as she continued to dance with her friends. Natalya motioned behind Ashley, who turned to see John standing at the bar with Randy watching her. 'Go,' Natalya mouthed pushing her away.

She slowly made her way towards the bar standing in front of John who looked at her, his eyes glazed over. She tried to ignore that fact, but it was hard when she knew that he never cried. Randy smiled at her before walking away from the couple. John placed his drink on the bar before pulling her into his chest, her arms instantly wrapping around his torso. He kissed her forehead before pulling away from her. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No, I'm sorry. This was my fault." He rolled his eyes before pressing his lips to hers.

"I love you."

"I love you."

They heard someone shouting and turned to see Paul confronting Steph. He pulled her out of the bar and into the cool night air. Ashley pulled John with her as they met the other divas at the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the delay! But i hope you like this chapter :) its my last week at Harvard and im so sad :"( I've had such a good time here i'm going to miss everyone here! But i hope that you like the chapter, & Review i love hearing from you! :) Also check out StephNexus she's awesome! **

**love, ashley**

Walking out of creative she looked down at the script in her hands, she couldn't believe that they were putting her in this storyline now. Why couldn't they have done it before now? Feeling tears brim her eyes she wiped under her eyes as a few stray tears escaped. Throwing the pack of paper onto her bag as she reached the locker room the others could tell that something had happened. Natalya watched as Stephanie leaned against the lockers, her knees pulled to her chest as silent sobs escaped her lips. She slowly made her way over to her friend, wrapping her arm around her shoulder. Natalya silently thanked God that Stephanie didn't have a match tonight, that she would be able to leave early.

"C'mon Steph let's go," she said standing up from the floor.

Not saying anything Steph stood up and grabbed her bag and script before following Natalya out of the locker room. "How did I let it get this far?"

"You became best friends with Phil."

"This is not his fault."

"Oh really? Because I specifically remember Paul saying that it was Phil who was the cause of most of the problems."

"Whatever Nat." Steph rolled her eyes and opened the door to the SUV. She didn't want to hear this, Phil had been a great friend to her and none of this was his fault, it was hers. Stephanie looked out the window to see John carrying a fighting Ashley over his shoulder towards the bus, carrying both of their bags in the other hand. As they reached his bus he placed her on the ground before planting a kiss on her lips. Stephanie could see the bright smile radiating from her as they pulled away and entered the bus. Seeing them made her miss Paul more than she ever had, she wanted him back but she knew he wasn't ready to see her. Looking down at the script in her hands she sighed. "How long is the drive?"

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"Just curious."

"So what did Vince say?"

"I have a new storyline; Nexus-Corre feud."

"Sounds fun."

"Sure."

XOXO

Phil couldn't believe how happy he was. Paul had broken up with Stephanie which meant that she was all his for the taking. But he had to take it slow. He couldn't rush into things or that would ruin it all. And with Ashley watching his every move he knew that he had to be careful. But he didn't know why Ashley was keeping her eye on him, she and Stephanie hadn't made up.

Stepping into the hotel in the next city he collected his room key and made his way up to the third floor. He rolled his eyes when he saw John and Ashley in the elevator, noticing the tight grip on her waist as Phil entered. He swallowed the lump in his throat, he knew that Ashley despised him and with good reason, but something about her always made him a little bit terrified when she was angry. And he could tell that right now something was eating away at her.

"Hello Ashley how is your night?"

He saw her roll her eyes before turning to look at him. John had a firm hold on her as he moved his arm around her shoulders, making sure that she didn't lunge at Phil.

"I'm fine, how about you? Not up for ruining anymore relationship tonight?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're going to play dumb? This should be fun."

"I'm sorry sweetheart it's not registering."

"Whatever." John pulled her out of the elevator before they could continue the conversation. Phil smirked at her as he walked down the opposite side of the hall. "I hate him."

Phil laughed lightly before running into someone. Looking down he saw Stephanie now sitting on the floor, picking up her glasses that had fallen. "Oh Steph, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks Phil," she said.

"How is everything with Paul?"

"The same."

"Oh, I'm sorry. If you ever need anyone to talk to-"

"I think I'll be okay."

He watched as she walked away from him. He knew that this was going to be harder than he had anticipated. But once the storyline started things would be just fine. After all she was going to be his on-screen girlfriend, and Paul's.

XOXO

Ashley watched as Steph walked out of the hotel and down towards the small pond near the hotel. The cool air whipped around her as she sat out on the balcony of the hotel room. She followed Stephanie closely making sure that no one, especially Phil followed her. The sliding door opened and she felt someone pull her into the chair next to her as they sat down. She relaxed against his warm bare chest, resting her head in the crook of his neck. His arms encircled her body as they sat together and he pressed light kisses to her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear before pressing his lips to her temple.

"I love you too." Her eyes continued to focus on the way that Stephanie had walked. They may not have made up yet, but she didn't want Phil following her and trying to pull a stunt like he had with her. John noticed that something had been bothering her for the past week; he figured part of it had to do with Stephanie but there was something else.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon you can tell me." She sighed as she picked up his hand and beginning to play with his fingers.

"This whole Steph situation is really bugging me."

"Anything else?"

"No. I just don't know how to approach it."

"Maybe you should go and talk to her, when no one else is around."

"What if-"

"You'll be fine. Go, right now and talk to her."

"John-"

"Go and maybe I'll have a surprise for you when you get back."

"What kind of surprise," she asked turning to look at him.

"You'll have to wait and see." He smirked before pressing his lips to hers.

XO

Stephanie sat in the grass near the edge of the pond, trying to relax and forget about everything that was going on. Taking a deep breath of the cool night air she heard someone sit next to her, looking she was shocked at who it was. The other woman stared across the pond towards the line of trees and up at the moon, anywhere but Stephanie. Stephanie couldn't believe that she was really there, what was she doing? Wasn't she pissed at her? Slowly Ashley's eyes met Stephanie's before looking away.

"What's happened Steph?" she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"What happened to us? We were best friends."

"A bet." She heard Ashley laugh lightly before beginning to play with the grass near her body. "I'm sorry Ash, I never meant for it-"

"It's okay. I don't think I was ever really mad at you, I was hurt by John. And I took my frustration out on you, which I should have never done."

"How is everything with John?"

"It's amazing. I think we needed it honestly, it made us closer."

"That's great."

"What about Paul?"

Stephanie winced at the sound of his name. Ashley noticed and wrapped her arm around Stephanie's shoulder pulling her friend closer to her. Stephanie felt tear burn her eyes before a few fell. "He's beyond pissed at me." She waited for Ashley to say something but she didn't. "He thinks that I want Phil, he thinks that I was cheating with Phil. Ashley I would never do that, I love him. I don't want to lose him. And now I have a storyline with both of them."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm supposed to be both of their onscreen girlfriends."

"Oh look at you girl, two boyfriends." Stephanie slightly pushed her friend who laughed. "Maybe this will be good, it will give you time to talk to Paul and work things out."

"I don't think he really wants to see me."

"Look I'm not supposed to tell you this because that would be breaking the confidentiality thing but if I was allowed to tell you what I can't tell you then I would be telling you that he is really upset. He misses you more than anything and has been pretty much depressed since the whole thing. The next time he sees Phil he is going to beat him to a pulp with me right there. But I'm not allowed to tell you that, so I won't."

The smirk on Ashley's lips made Steph almost laugh, but she looked at her like she had three heads. "So he does miss me?"

"I didn't say anything."

"C'mon Ash spill!"

"I can't sorry. But if I could I would tell you that he wants to work things out." Ashley stood up looking down at Stephanie. "But I'm not allowed to tell you that."

"Whatever Ash, so does this mean that we're cool?"

Ashley shrugged.

"C'mon you know you want your bestest friend back!"

Rolling her eyes Ashley agreed before hugging Stephanie. "You know that you can talk to me about anything. Even if I'm pissed at you, you can still talk to me."

"Thanks Ash."

"Well I have a surprise waiting for me, so I gotta go."

"What kind of surprise?" Ashley smirked before laughing as Steph covered her eyes. "Ew! Okay I'm sorry I asked!"


	19. Chapter 19

**hey guys! sorry its been a while... :( hope you like the chapter! :) there will be more Paul & Steph next chapter, spoiler: they talk about everything that has happened.. :) read, review, enjoy! love, ashley**

Paul rubbed his face as he walked down the hallway. He definitely wasn't ready to see Steph and he definitely wasn't ready to see her with Phil's slimy arm draped around her. Vince just had to put her in the middle of the feud. He sighed as he reached the Wade and Heath. They knew that this was going to be hard for him. He was still trying to swallow the fact that he and Steph were really over. Paul's eyes landed on the members of the New Nexus and Stephanie. Phil's arm was draped lazily around her waist as the reached them. Paul could feel the anger beginning to rise in his body.

Stephanie's eyes wouldn't meet Paul's. She couldn't look at him; she knew that if she did she would break down right then and there. From the corner of his eye Paul noticed two other figures standing back from the group. Looking away from Phil and Steph he saw Ashley and Natalya standing down the hallway watching the two feuding groups. Ashley smiled when she saw Paul looking at her, giving him thumbs up before the he was interrupted by Wade.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be on his A game," Wade hissed towards Phil who laughed. He had noticed how spaced out Paul was acting, and knew that this meant this was going to be more fun than first thought. He felt Stephanie pull away from him, but pulled her back to him. She sighed before standing in the same position as the members starred one another down.

"C'mon Steph, let's go," Phil said as he pulled her away.

Once the camera was off she broke away from Phil walking towards her friends. Natalya wrapped her arm around Stephanie's shoulders while Ashley glared at Phil as they walked away. Stephanie was so happy that her two friends had agreed to come along with her for the night. She had no idea how she would handle it on her own. Seeing Paul then made her want to run away and cry.

"You okay Steph?" Nattie asked once they reached catering to sit down until the match.

"Yeah, it was just hard to see him," she whispered.

"I'll be back guys," Ashley said as she left the room. Stephanie watched as she walked away, down the hallway.

"Where is she going?"

"I don't know. She's been acting kind of strange lately," Nattie said as she took a drink from the water bottle she had just picked up. "Have you noticed how crabby she's been? And she almost had to ask Vince to cancel her match last week because she was really sick. Ashley never cancels, something has to be up."

"Well she and John are back together… which means they're sleeping with one another…"

"Are you saying?"

"You never know." Stephanie smirked before standing up from the table. "I have to get ready to go out there."

"What are you supposed to do out there?"

"Stand in Phil's corner and then stop him from pinning Paul."

XOXO

Paul smiled as she wrapped his arm around Stephanie as they stood in the ring. She helped him win the match for the Corre, and they couldn't be happier. But both Paul and Stephanie could feel the tension between them as they celebrated in the ring. Phil glared up at them as the Nexus retreated back into the locker room. Stephanie pulled away from Paul as she slid out of the ring. The members of Corre followed her up the ramp towards the locker room.

Natalya was waiting for Stephanie in the gorilla station, pulling her away from the guys before anything could be said. She handed Stephanie a bottle of water before they headed towards the locker room to grab her belongings and leave the arena.

"Where is Ash?" Steph asked walking out of the locker room.

"Waiting for us in the parking lot."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she said that she just had to make a phone call earlier."

They saw their friend leaning against the side of a car talking to someone, her arms crossed over her chest and a pissed off look adorning her face.

"I wonder who that is," Steph said as they walked closer. "Looks like a guy…"

"Maybe its Phil, she looks pretty pissed off."

"When will you ever get it through your thick head that she doesn't want you? She is still trying to get over Paul! Leave her alone Phil! If you don't then I will personally kick your-"

"Ashley," Steph hissed before she could finish. Both Phil and Ashley turned to look at Stephanie. "Phil isn't doing anything wrong. He is just trying to be a good friend to me."

"Steph…"

"No."

Phil smirked at Ashley before walking away from her. "Buh-bye," he whispered as he passed her.

"Hey you guys wanna head to the bar?" Nattie asked trying to ease the tension.

"Sure let's go," they mumbled before climbing into the car.

"Why aren't you drinking?" Stephanie asked Ashley from across the table. She looked at the glass of water in her friend's hands, knowing that something was wrong if she wasn't drinking. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine; I'm just not in the drinking mood."

"C'mon Ash, at least have one drink!" Nattie exclaimed before pushing her unopened beer towards her friend.

"Sorry I'm not in the mood; I think I'm going to go back to the hotel." Ashley stood up before putting a few dollars down to pay for her glasses of water. "Bye ladies."

"Tell Johnny boy hi for me!" Stephanie exclaimed as she walked away.

"She is acting really strange," Maryse mumbled taking a drink of her beer.

"Eve do you know anything? I mean you and her are the closest."

"She hasn't said anything." Eve smiled lightly as she looked away from her friends. She knew exactly what was wrong with Ashley, she told her the second she found out. But she couldn't tell the others, not until Ashley was okay with it.

"So are you guys ready to head back? I mean I think we've all had enough," Nattie asked.

XOXO

Ashley opened the door to her hotel room, light from the bathroom filling the room as someone took a shower. She collapsed onto the bed and felt sleep come over her body. A small smile formed on her lips as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her body. He pressed light kisses against her shoulders before she turned to look at him. He pressed his lips to hers before she pulled away from him, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"What's wrong baby girl?" he whispered.

"John I have to tell you something, I don't know how you'll react."

"What's that?"

"I'm pregnant."


	20. Chapter 20

**okay wow i feel absolutely terrible that it has been forever since i updated! :( im sorry! steph im so sorry! i hope that you like this chapter! i have been planning for forver! i just got time to myself... lol review everyone i love hearing from you & getting ideas from yall (: **

**love ashley**

Stephanie smiled weakly at Phil as they walked down the hallway of the arena, his arm draped around her shoulders as he carried her bag over his other shoulder. She laughed lightly as he said a joke before coming to a halt in the middle of the deserted hallway. She looked in front of them to see Ashley walking out of Vince's "office", a smile on her lips. She closed the door allowing the smile to slip from her lips and a heavy sigh escape. As she turned to walk down the hallway, she stiffened as her eyes met Stephanie's. A weak smile formed on her lips, and for the first time that day Stephanie noticed how swollen her eyes looked and that she wore no makeup with her hair tied in a messy bun.

"I'll talk to you later Steph, I'll drop your bag at the locker room," Phil said pulling away from her.

"Leave it here, she is sharing one with me," Ashley commanded before he could get away from them. He rolled his eyes before placing Stephanie's bag on the floor and leaving the two.

"Hey Ash, you okay?" Steph asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine; hey take your bag to the locker room I'll be there in a few. Can I borrow your phone? I forgot mine in there."

"Sure." Steph handed over her phone to her friend before smiling weakly and walking towards the locker room that they would be sharing.

"I'll be there in a few, wait for me!"

"Okay!"

Ashley smiled as Stephanie walked away. This was going to be easier than she thought.

Steph threw her bag into the corner of the locker room. They didn't have a show until tomorrow night, but she liked to bring her things earlier and to get a feel for the arena. Pulling her hair from the ponytail, she rested her head against the back of the couch feeling her eyes droop shut. The sound of the door opening caused her to open her eyes. Her body froze.

Before anything could be said she heard Ashley's voice fill the air. "Since you two won't work things out on your own, I thought that I would help you out! You will be in here for the next… oh, I don't know couple hours. So make the best of it." Stephanie tried to protest but Ashley was gone and she heard the door being locked.

This was going to be interesting to say the least.

**XOXO**

Sliding down the cool wall of the gym, Ashley held back the tears that were building in her eyes. She pulled the gloves off of her hands before placing them under the punching bag. Making her way into the locker room, she stepped into the cold shower that awaited her.

As she stepped from the cool water, she wrapped the warm chocolate towel around her petite frame. Eve smiled once she saw her friend step out of the showers. Grabbing the black gym bag from the bench she handed it to her best friend who looked like she was about to break in two. Smiling weakly up at Eve, Ashley took the bag and retreated into one of the stalls to change into her clothes. She emerged from the stall in a tie-die cut off with a white sports bra, a pair of black gym shorts, a pair of black Nike socks. As Ashley slipped on her flip-flops Eve suggested that they spend the day in the room with movies and junk food.

"Sound good, but I have to be back to the arena sometime to get Steph and Paul."

"They are making babies by now," Eve smirked throwing a towel at her friend. "I can't believe you did this to them!"

"Someone needed to do something; they weren't going to do it themselves."

"Phil is going to hate you."

"Doesn't he already?"

"Well more than before."

They laughed as they walked out of the locker room and towards the door of the gym.

**XOXO**

Randy looked at his best friend sleeping on the couch of his hotel room. Sam walked into the room, her hair damp from the shower she had taken earlier. She smiled weakly at her husband before placing a blanket over John. They were both in disbelief over what had transpired the last couple days. Randy felt Sam wrap her arms around his shoulders and press a kiss to his cheek. "He'll be okay honey, don't worry about it," she whispered trying not to wake up the sleeping man.

"It's hard Sam. John is my best friend, but Ashley is like my little sister. I can't stand to see them like this."

"I know. But there isn't anything we can do." As much as she wanted to do something about this, she knew that she couldn't. "They have to work this out on their own. I'm going to hang with Ash and the others, make sure you tell John when he wakes up that he is more than welcome to stay with us for as long as he needs." She picked up her keys and walked out of the hotel room, leaving Randy to deal with it on his own.

**XOXO**

"So…" Paul finally broke the silence.

Stephanie looked towards him. He hadn't shaven and no matter how much she was mad at him, she was quite drawn to him at that moment.

"Where do we start?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe with why you broke up with me?"

"Steph-"

"No Paul, I want the truth. Was it because I had become friends with Phil and was hanging out with him? Was it because we didn't see each other enough? What was it?"

"I don't know."

"Oh that's a great answer." He said nothing, making her more irritated. "Whatever. I can't believe that she locked us in here."

"She is only trying to help; plus she needs to keep her mind off of everything going on."

"What are you talking about?"

"Did she not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you…"

"Paul, tell me now!"

He shrugged before becoming silent once again. She groaned in frustration. What the hell was he talking about? What would Ashley be keeping from her?

"Please just tell me," she pleaded after a few moments. "I can't help her if I don't know."

"She's pregnant Steph."

"That's amazing! Why is that a problem?"

"She's pregnant but the father is denying that it's his."

It hit Stephanie like a ton of bricks. She finally understood why Ashley had been acting so strange lately. She understood why she seemed so off early and why whenever John had been brought up in the last few days she looked like she might cry.

After Ashley released them, she was going to have a talk with that jerk.

**XOXO**

It had been four hours since Ashley had locked Paul and Stephanie in the locker room. They looked at one another as they heard the lock click and the door open. Standing in the doorway was Ashley; her eyes still swollen and her hair pulled back leaving her bangs to frame her face. She smiled at the couple before walking into the locker room. Before they could get up from the couch she was between them, pulling them close to her.

"So have you made up," she questioned.

"If we say yes will you let us go?" Paul asked.

"No. I want proof."

"Oh c'mon Ash," Steph moaned.

"Nope. Proof or you will be here for another four hours."

"Bitch…"

"I know."

**XOXO**

John stirred on the couch, slowly opening his eyes to the dark hotel room. He looked around him before taking a deep breath. He knew that he had screwed up. He also knew that this was probably going to be the last time he did. The door to the patio opened as Randy stepped inside, turning on the light he saw John sitting up on the couch.

"Hey man, how do you feel," Randy asked handing John a beer from the fridge.

"Like shit."

"It's been three days," he took a pause to take a drink of his beer. "Go talk to her."

"She doesn't want to see me."

"You're going to lose her for good, and you'll lose that kid. Do you want that?"

"No."

"Then make things right."

"How?"

"Don't ask me."

"You're so helpful."

**XOXO**

"You're pregnant and you didn't tell me?" Steph asked Ashley as they rode back from the arena. She saw her friend sigh in defeat, before pulling off to the side of the road. "Why wouldn't you tell me? I thought we could tell each other anything."

"Look Steph, it was nothing personal. I just didn't want anyone to know until I was one hundred percent sure."

"But you told Paul."

"I didn't tell Paul, one of the others must have told him."

"Who knows?"

"Vince. Eve. Sam. Nattie. Mars. Randy. That's it."

"You told everyone but me!"

"I'm sorry! Eve and Sam were the only ones who knew before. They were there when I took the home test. I was going to tell you! But I just couldn't do it, not after what happened."

"Paul told me about John."

"He thinks I cheated on him Steph." Stephanie knew that she was supposed to be mad at Ashley for not telling her, but the sight of the other woman with tears slowly falling down her flawless cheeks as she held her head in her hands was heart breaking. She had never seen Ashley cry for real except once; she never cried. "I didn't cheat on him! I love him. This is his child, there is no way it could be anyone else's."

"I know that Ashley."

"Everyone but him knows that it's his kid."

"Listen to me." The tone in Stephanie's voice alerted Ashley. Her head turned towards her friend as she wiped her face with the sleeve of her hoodie. "Everyone knows that it's his kid because we know that you two are in love, we know that you wouldn't cheat on him. He is insecure because he used to be a cheater, it will probably take him some time to not think like that. But the only thing that matters is that you are having this baby, and if I know John, I know that he will be there for you." She took a deep breath after she finished the last part of the sentence. Ashley took a deep breath as well before wiping her eyes once again and put the car in drive.

"Thanks Steph."

"I'm here for you Ash; even if you didn't tell me."

"Hey!"

**XOXO**

"So Paulie how did you little date go?" Randy asked as he passed Paul in the hallway of the hotel. Paul glared towards Randy and John who were walking towards the elevator.

"She told you?"

"Duh, I'm practically her big brother, she tells me everything. I helped her plan it!"

"Thanks Randy."

"Did it work?" John asked. He had no idea what they were talking about, but he figured that he should play along.

"Kind of," Paul admitted before disappearing into his hotel room.

"What were we just talking about?"

"Keep up man!" Randy exclaimed.

"Sorry!"

"Ashley locked Paul and Steph into her locker room together to help them try and work things out."

"Oh."

"Look just go talk to her, I'm sure that she is back."

"No. I'm fine."

"Whatever man."

**XOXO**

"Ashley is designated driver!" Nattie exclaimed as they reached the bar. They laughed as Ashley rolled her eyes, sitting in the booth.

"Want water?" Eve asked before leaving to order drinks.

The bar was full of people from work, something that Ashley and Steph were happy but also annoyed by. They loved the people that they worked with, but it seemed like they never got away from them. Stephanie downed the beer in front of her, ordering a second one within minutes. She wanted to forget everything for a while. Even if it would cost her.

Ashley slowly drank the water in front of her, watching as her friends easily became drunk. They continued to get her to drink, but she continually denied. She laughed as Stephanie tried to talk to her stomach, even though there was nothing to talk to at the moment.

"Steph you're so weird!" Eve shouted pushing Steph away from Ashley, before leaning down and whispering something to her stomach.

"Steph you have someone staring at you!" Maryse shouted, pointing towards the bar where Phil stood. "Don't do it girl!"

"Do it?" Steph asked.

"No! Don't do it!"

"Do it! Okay!" The others watched in shock as Stephanie climbed out of the booth and walked towards Phil. Ashley couldn't believe what she was seeing. She could feel the vomit begin to rise in her throat once she saw Stephanie pull Phil towards her, pressing her lips to his.

Ashley pushed away from her friends and through the crowd to get to the door. The night air engulfed her body as she stepped outside, falling down onto her knees in the grass, holding her stomach. The contents of her stomach emptied onto the grass before she leant against the stone wall next to her. She rested her head on her knees, trying to recuperate. Feeling to arms wrap around her body she relaxed immediately against the person. He pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her body pressing light kisses to her forehead. He felt a warm liquid press against his chest, looking down he noticed the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Shh, baby girl, I'm not going anywhere," he whispered. "I promise. I love you."

**XOXO**

Phil smirked down at Stephanie as they pulled away from one another. She bit her lip, the alcohol taking over her body. No matter how much Phil hated alcohol he loved the fact that it was making her jump on him.

"Let's get out of here?" he whispered in her ear.

"Sounds good," she said.


	21. Chapter 21

**OMG im so sorry its so short! But I thought that I should stop where i did...lol (: anywayyyyss hope that you like it! (: Check out StephNexus (: she is awesome & an amazing writer. shes even writing a story for me! its Stay With Me its so good! lol **

**anyway enough of my babbling! hope you like it! R&R i love to hear from you!**

**love,**

**ashley**

A pounding in her head gained momentum as she slowly opened her eyes. Looking around the room she sighed. _How could I let it get this far?_ She thought before slowly getting out of the bed trying to not to wake the sleeping figure next to her. As she pulled her hoodie over her head, she took one last look at the sleeping man and slipped out into the hallway; and kept her eyes glued to the floor, not wanting to face anyone who may be passing her.

Reaching her room, she let out a sigh. Stepping out of her shoes, she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The warm water washing away traces of the night before.

XOXO

John pulled his girlfriend into his lap as she walked past him. Her laugh filled his ears as she landed on top of him. Pressing a kiss to her lips he wrapped his arms around her waist before resting his head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers lightly down his arms, causing him to shiver under her touch. They were interrupted by a knock at the door of his locker room, earning a groan from both of them. Before either could get up, the door opened to reveal Stephanie.

Her eyes were red, her face tear stained, her hair everywhere, and wearing a pair of sweats that were two times too big. Ashley pulled away from John, wrapping her arms around her friend and pulling her onto the couch. Fresh tears fell down Stephanie's cheeks as Ashley rubbed her back soothingly. "What's wrong Steph?" she asked pulling away gently from the distraught girl.

"Paul… fight… Phil…" was all that Ashley could make out of Stephanie's sentence.

"Did Paul and Phil have a fight?" Stephanie nodded in response. "Physical?" Another nod. "Was it about last night?" Another nod in response.

"Where is Paul?" John asked looking down at the two women on the couch.

"Check the locker room," Ashley said before John kissed her cheek and left. "You have a match tonight don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you just use our locker room tonight, okay? Go take a shower and get ready for your match. Don't think about any of this; wait until after you perform tonight. Okay? Sound good?" Steph nodded picking up her bag and walking into the bathroom.

Ashley sighed as the door closed. She hated seeing her friends like this. She hated having things that she couldn't fix.

The door to the locker room opened and John walked in, followed by Paul. He had a small cut above his lip which had dried blood around it. He sat on the couch as John grabbed a towel and wetted it down with some water from one of the water bottles. Handing it to Paul, he wiped the dried blood from his lip and threw the towel onto the floor.

"What is wrong with you?" Ashley hissed. Paul looked taken aback by her tone. "Why in the hell would you do that? Stephanie is already torn up about what happened last night and now you go and make it worse by fighting with Phil today! What is the matter with you?"

"My anger got the best of me."

"Obviously. She isn't even your girlfriend! She can do whatever she wants. You have no reason to get mad because she slept with him."

"So you're saying that you're not pissed?"

"Did I say that? No. Of course I'm pissed, but I can't just let her suffer. I'm one of her best friends; I'm going to be there for her even when she makes stupid decisions."

"Paul, Steph loves you, a lot. She is really torn up about all of this," John added as he sat in one of the chairs near the couch.

"She obviously can't be too upset about it, Phil said she was staying with him from now on," Paul retorted.

"I'm sorry what?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, he said that she was staying with him from now on."

"She hasn't said anything about that."

"Maybe you should tell him that."

"Don't worry, Philip has something coming for him."

"You know that you scare me sometimes?"

"Good," she and John said at the same time.

XOXO

"Hey Steph, great match out there!" Phil called after her as she walked down the hallway towards the exit of the arena. "Steph wait up!"

"Phil leave me alone! You've done nothing but cause me trouble! Because of you, I lost the one person in my life that I knew I could count on, that I knew would love me no matter what! But you had to go and ruin that didn't you? Last night was a huge mistake. That was never supposed to happen!"

"You seemed pretty happy about it then."

"Well this is me now, when I'm sober."

"I don't believe you."

"Whatever, I don't know why I even waste my breath on you."

Stephanie began to walk away but he caught her arm. She tried to pull free, but he wouldn't allow it. He grasp became tighter against his wrist pulling her away.

"Let go of me," she hissed trying to pry his fingers from her wrist.

"Not until you admit that you liked it last night."

"Um, how about no."

He pushed her up against the side of the arena, the lighting was terrible where they stood and if anyone had walked by they would never see them. She tried to push him away but he was stronger than her. Pressing his lips to hers he held her in place against the wall, fighting to keep her still.

"Get off of me!" she shouted pushing his away from her.

"Stop fighting it Steph."

She felt him pull away from her. He never came back to press her back against the wall. Opening her eyes she saw Paul on top of Phil who was lying on the black top as Paul repeatedly punched him.

"Paul stop you'll kill him!" she shouted trying to push him away but he resisted her.

"Paul man what are you doing?" She heard someone else yell before they came to pull him off of Phil. She looked to see Heath, John, Randy, and Mike pulling Paul away from Phil. Looking down at Phil, she felt the vomit rise in her throat at the amount of blood that covered him.

"Stay away from her! I swear to God if you ever come near her again I'll kill you!" Paul shouted t Phil as he was dragged away.

Ashley, Natalya, Eve, and Maryse exited the arena confused about what was going on. They found Steph sitting on the curb, watching as the guys tried to calm Paul down. By now other co-workers had come to check on Phil who was slowly getting up.

"What is going on?" Eve asked as they reached Stephanie.

"Phil tried to… he tried to have sex with me…" Steph's voice was low as she spoke, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"Did he try to force it on you?" Natalya asked kneeling down in front of her friend. Stephanie nodded in response before being embraced my Nattie. "Honey don't worry, we're here for you. Okay? Don't worry about it. We can talk to Vince and get the storyline changed and everything. He won't be around you again, okay?" All Steph could do was nod.

She looked up to see one of the others missing. She heard shouting and turned to see Ashley slapping Phil. Before she could do any more damage John pulled her away, but not without a fight. A small smile formed on her lips at the sight of Ashley hitting Phil. It was something she had always wanted to see.

"Why don't we head back to the hotel, you can stay with us tonight," Nattie suggested.

"Okay."


	22. Chapter 22

**Im so sorry this is so late! I've been so busy :( & im trying to get tickets to a show... & its not going over well *sad face* well anyway! i hope you like this chapter, its more a filler for the next one... :) i feel bad because i kept telling Steph it would be up sooner! but it wasnt! :( ugh! plus check out StephNexus *Thats Steph if you hadn't guessed...* ****(: she is awesome! k im done rambling..**

**kthnxbye!  
>love, <strong>

**ashley **

Steph looked across the ring at her opponent. She was still trying to let everything that had happened go. She was still trying to cope with what had happened. Since her job let her fight without getting into trouble she enjoyed coming into work. Especially when she was fighting someone she didn't like that much. Steph licked her lips before biting her lower lip and waiting for her blonde opponent to lunge. She was fighting for her championship and she was supposed to lose. But little did the creative team know, she wasn't giving up that easily.

Steph became tired of waiting for Kelly to make her move; she lunged towards the blonde knocking her hard onto the mat. Standing over the hurt diva, Stephanie looked out towards the audience. Half of them cheered her, the other half booed. She didn't care. She was doing what she loved. Executing a perfect standing moonsault, Stephanie pinned Kelly.

A smile spread across her lips as the ref handed her the title.

Her boss was going to have a field day with this.

XO

"Stephanie, you were supposed to lose tonight!" Vince said as she looked at the girl across from him. "You could have seriously hurt Barbie if you hadn't let up on her when you did."

"Good," she mumbled under her breath.

"Look Steph, you can't just go writing your own script when you're out there. That's why we have people in Creative."

She rolled her eyes. Picking up her belt she stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and walked towards the door. "Look Vince, I didn't want to lose that way. If I'm going to lose it's not going to be by disqualification." She walked out of the office and into the hallway towards the locker room.

Things had not been going her way since the night that Phil tried to attack her. She had been losing match after match, she had gotten into fights with almost all of her best friends, and Paul wouldn't talk to her, still. Throwing her title on the bench she sat next to her and started picking through her bag for something to change into.

"Hey Steph, we're going to grab a few drinks are you coming with us?" Maryse asked when she saw Stephanie.

"I don't know Ryse, I don't think I'm wanted."

"Don't be silly! Of course you are."

XOXO

Stephanie couldn't keep her eyes away from the table where her ex-best friend and ex-boyfriend currently sat, talking to one another about something that made him upset. He looked like he was about to scream as she listened to something that was said. The brunette across from him took a sip of water as he digested whatever had been said. Stephanie saw him lock eyes with her before she turned away. Looking from her peripheral vision she saw the brunette looking at her also.

"Want another beer Steph?" Natalya asked.

"Uh… yeah. Thanks."

Slowly she turned back towards them but they were gone.

"Here you go." Natalya placed the cold beer in front of her best friend and smiled slightly. "Look Steph there is nothing going on between them. You know that."

"Who?"

"Paul and Ashley."

"I know that."

"Then stop staring at them."

"I'm not."

Steph knew she was caught as Natalya looked at her. "She is still with John and they are happy. And I'm not supposed to tell you this… but-"

"What?"

"She's trying to get Paul to give you guys a second chance."

Stephanie spit out the drink she had just taken.

"She may be mad at you, but she knows how much he makes you happy."

Stephanie looked back at the table where they had been sitting. Could she really be trying to help her with the whole Paul situation? Would Ashley really do that after what had happened? Turning back to Natalya and Maryse she smiled slightly before taking a long drink.

XOXO

_"How could you say that?" she spat towards Stephanie as they stood outside of the arena. Both of them soaked as the rain came down. Tears burned both of their eyes as Ashley repeated the question. "Answer me."_

_ "Why are you so defensive if it's not true?"_

_ "You know it's not true!" _

_ Stephanie took a few steps closer to the other female, their faces mere inches apart. A smirk spread across Steph's lips as she saw Ashley breaking down right in front of her. "You're not as tough as everyone thinks."_

_ As Stephanie went to turn away from the other brunette, she felt like she had been hit with a brick. She looked up at the woman before pulling her down to the ground starting a brawl._

_ "What are you two doing?" they heard someone shout before pulling the two apart. John held Ashley back from Stephanie who was held back by Paul. Both of them breathing hard as they continued to be soaked by the water coming down on them, washing away some of the blood that dripped from their faces. _

_ "Paul get her out of here," John hissed pulling Ashley away from the scene. _

Ashley felt tears begin to burn her eyes thinking about that night. Rubbing her eyes with the sleeves of her jacket she smiled slightly towards Jerry who asked if she was alright.

"C'mon Mike, you need to win this!" she shouted towards the ring.

Jerry laughed; he never thought that he would see this woman turn heel. He didn't think it was possible because of how sweet she was in real life.

"What's so funny Lawler?"

"You."

Ashley rolled her eyes. Little did the WWE Universe and the announcers know, she wouldn't be a heel much longer. As Mike was going to perform the SCF, she threw her head set onto the table and grabbed onto his leg from under the bottom rope.

"What the hell Ashley?" he shouted.

She smirked before John executed an AA and then an STF, which Mike tapped immediately. She smiled before climbing into the ring and stepped over Mike looking up at John who held his belt in his hands. He smiled down at her before wrapping one arm around her and pulling her to him and pressing his lips to hers.

As they pulled apart they heard a familiar sound fill the speakers of the arena, causing the crowd to quiet down.

"I knew you wouldn't be like that for a long time. You're too much of a goody-goody to be mean," Steph said as she looked down at the ring holding her belt over her shoulder.

"Shut your mouth Yelland!" Ashley shouted. "I will kick your ass right here, right now!"

"Are you forgetting you can't fight, you're pregnant. You can't get involved in any physical confrontation for a long time. And you know who you can thank for that?" The crowd looked between Stephanie and Ashley who were glaring at one another.

"Shut your mouth Yelland! What happens in my personal life is none of your business," Ashley said as she took a microphone from one of the officials. "So stay out of it."

"So you sleeping with my ex-boyfriend is none of my business?"

"That's enough Stephanie," Vince said as he walked out of the back. He looked between the two women and saw that Ashley was about to break. "You have no right accusing her of sleeping with him on national TV. If you have personal problems with her then bring it up in the back, not out here."

"Whatever," she spat before throwing her microphone down.

As she stepped into the back she felt terrible. Stephanie knew that this was only going to cause more problems between the two, but creative wanted her to somehow start a feud with Ashley before she had to leave. But they had no idea that the feud had already begun, just not inside the ring.


	23. Chapter 23

**Heyy(: so I've had some extra time on my hands because I have Bronchitis :( not fun! lol but I hope you like this chapter. Sorry its short, but I thought that I should end it where I did. :D so anyway, let me know what you think! **

**love,**

**ashley**

Steph let out a sigh as she slid down the cool leather seat of the airplane. She had really created a mess out of everything, and she had no idea how she was going to get out of it. Eve and Ashley were pissed at her, luckily she still had Natalya and Maryse. Most of the guys were pissed at her, and now a few more probably were after her stunt on live TV. She couldn't blame them.

Looking out the window of the plane, she watched as small droplets of rain ran down the side of the plane. The sound of someone moving into the seat next to her caught her attention. Step turned to see Phil sitting in the seat next to her. She rolled her eyes, what did he want? They hadn't spoken since the incident that night.

"Hey Steph," he mumbled buckling his seat belt and turning towards her.

"What could you possibly want?"

"I was just wondering how you were."

"Why do you care? You tried to rape me!" Eyes turned to look at the source of the sudden loudness.

"I'm sorry about that, I really am. I don't know what came over me. I should have never done that. I know I was wrong."

"Damn right you were wrong."

"Can we just forget it happened? I promise it will NOT happen again."

"I don't trust you anymore Phil."

Steph placed her earbuds in, blasting Paramore to try and tone out Phil or anyone else who wanted to talk to her.

Before she knew it, someone was shaking her shoulder gently to wake her up. Groggily she looked to over to see Natalya, a small smile on her lips. "Let's head to the hotel, get some sleep, okay?"

Steph nodded, grabbing her suitcase and following Natalya off of the airplane.

XOXO

"Paul, seriously stop being this way, you know that she never did anything with him-"

"She slept with him!"

"After you had broken up!"

"She still slept with him," he mumbled looking away from the brunette across from him.

"OhMyGod Paul! Let it go! She can do whatever she wants when you're not together! Do you honestly think she would have slept with him if you hadn't broken up with her?" He sat in silence, he had heard this woman yell before but it was different when it was aimed at you. She rolled her eyes before pushing her chair back from the table and looking down at the South African native. "I'm done trying to help you out with this situation. Do it yourself."

Paul watched as Ashley walked out of the hotel bar, a sigh escaped his lips once she was out of sight. She was his last hope, and he had pissed her off. The doors to the bar opened, he looked up hoping that she had changed her mind. But he could feel the anger rising in him as the person walked inside the bar.

Paul stood up as they passed him, gripping onto his arm and punching him in the jaw.

Stephanie groaned as her phone rang, vibrating against the wooden side table next to her bed. Slowly pulling herself up and picking her phone from the table. Sliding the bar against the bottom, she answered the call and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Is this Stephanie Yelland?"

"Yes, may I ask who is calling me at three in the morning?"

"This is Sergeant Day from the Phoenix Police Department, and we have a Paul Llyod Jr. here, he told us to call you."

"I'm sorry, you have Paul?"

"Yes ma'am, he was arrested after an altercation with Phillip Brooks tonight."

Steph sighed, rubbing her eyes she pulled herself out of bed. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Yes ma'am."

She hung her phone up and pulled a hood over her head, sliding on a pair of flip flops and grabbing her key card and rental car keys. Opening the door to the main room of her hotel room, she turned on a light and found a pad of paper.

'I had to pick Paul up, I'll be back soon.

-Steph'

Walking into the hallway, she was met by Ashley. She looked like she had just gotten out of bed also; they both stepped into the elevator and stood on opposite sides of the elevator.

"Why are you up?" she heard Ashley hiss as the ding of the elevator continued to fill the silence.

"I have to pick Paul from the police station." Stephanie didn't receive a response as they stepped out of the elevator towards the front door. "Where are you going this early?"

"To pick up John."

Ashley climbed into the SUV that she and John had rented and pulled out of the hotel parking lot. Steph lost track of her as she pulled out of the parking lot, following signs towards the police department.

"I'm here to pick up Paul Lloyd Jr." Steph said as she approached the desk. The woman looked up at her, her head full of curls swirled around her head and her glasses fell to the end of her long nose. The woman stood from her chair and walked away from the desk. "Well she's a real pleasure."

"Ms. Yelland?" she heard someone ask. Turning she saw a tall man, clad in a brown uniform with a silver name tag that read: Sergeant Day.

"Yes."

"I'm Sergeant Day, we spoke on the phone."

"Yeah."

"Thank you for coming to pick Paul up."

"What did he do?"

"I'll let him explain everything." The sergeant smirked before walking away. "I'll go get him."

She nodded before walking towards the waiting area. There she saw Ashley sitting in a chair, holding her face in her hands. Stephanie now knew why she was leaving the hotel also.

"What happened?" Stephanie asked sitting in a chair next to her. Ashley scoffed looking up at her.

"You're stupid ex-boyfriend decided to get into it with Phil, and my dumb boyfriend decided to try and end it."

Before Steph could responded Ashley stood up and walked towards John who was being released by an officer. He wrapped his arms around Ashley who embraced him. She sighed watching the couple, before she saw Paul led out by Sergeant Day. She pushed herself out of the chair and walked towards him. "You're stupid you know that?"

"Yeah, don't remind me," he mumbled. She sighed as he walked out of the station. Unlocking the car they climbed into the front.

The drive to the hotel was silent and full of tension. As they pulled into the parking lot, Steph turned the car off and locked the doors. "What the hell Steph?" he exclaimed as the doors locked.

"Look, we need to talk. Whether you like it or not, we need to talk about everything that has happened."

Before she could say anything else, she felt his lips press against hers. She was in shock, but slowly began to kiss him back. She felt a smile form on his lips before he pulled away from her.

"It can wait," he whispered before pressing his lips to hers once again.


	24. Chapter 24

**HEYY (: So i updated a lot this week, lol; not really. But i think being sick gave me some free time! (: annyyywayyy.. hope you like this chapter. thank you for the reviews it means alot! if you havent reviewed do it! I love hearing from you... So the NEXT chapter will be like flashforward a couple months... just fyi... **

**R&R love to hear from you!  
>ashley <strong>

"Good morning sunshine!"

Stephanie groaned as she felt a large mass on top of her. They continued to jump up and down on her, making her groan even louder.

"Go away Natalya!"

"You love me."

"I would love you more if you would get off of me."

Natalya continued to laugh as she pushed down on her friend to help get off the bed.

"Thank you."

"I'm leaving; I'll be back in ten minutes you better be out of that bed." Steph heard the door to the bedroom close, letting out a sigh. "That means you too, Paul," Natalya said before finally leaving the two alone.

"Well if it isn't the lovely couple," Maryse smirked as Steph and Paul exited the bedroom. Steph sat across from her taking the cup of coffee that Paul had poured for her. "Sounded like you had fun last night." They both shot her a dirty glare earning a giggle from the French-Canadian.

"Finally you're up! I guess you wore each other out last night, huh?" Natalya asked.

Stephanie groaned before standing up from her chair. Placing her cup on the counter she returned to the bedroom to change into a comfortable clothes before going to the arena. Pulling out a pair of black sweatpants and a black Nirvana tank top, she walked into bathroom to take a well needed shower.

XOXO

Steph smiled towards Beth as she walked out of the arena. She had just won her match against Kelly, who had called for a rematch. This time she was scheduled to win, so Vince had no complaints after her match. Placing her belt and suitcase in the SUV, she stood outside waiting for Natalya and Maryse. Leaning against the edge of the black car, she pulled out her phone checking her messages.

HEY - P

A smile broke out on her lips when she read the message.

HEY

WHERE R U?

IM OUTSIDE WAITING FOR NAT & MARS.

U WNNA HANG L8R?

I THINK WERE HAVIN A GNI

GNI?

GIRLS NIGHT IN, DUH :P

U HV FUN WITH THAT

I WILL

HAHA OKAY

BYEE

BYE

Sliding her phone back into her pocket she saw Natalya walking from the arena, Maryse right behind her. They both smiled as they reached her; all three slipped into the car agreeing to head to the hotel for the night and skip out on the party scene.

Steph flipped though the channels, trying to find something on TV to satisfy her boredom. Nothing seemed to satisfy that craving, the only things that seemed half way decent were John's movie, The Marine, and a paranormal show. Deciding on the paranormal show, she pulled her blanket closer to her and turned off the light on her night stand.

Half way through the show, Steph decided that she had something else she needed to do. Turning the light back on, she pushed herself out of bed and slipped on a pair of flip flops and pulled a hoodie over her head. Grabbing her key card, she left her hotel room walking to the other end of the hallway.

She knocked on door and stepped back from. After a few moments she heard the door open and saw the familiar face look out into the hallway.

"Why are you here Steph?" he hissed.

"Look, I just want to talk."

"Didn't we talk the other day?"

"Well yeah, but I wasn't in the best mood and wasn't really listening to you."

"So now you expect me to just let you in, and talk about things?"

"I guess..."

Phil looked at the brunette in front of him. Should he let her in? He knew that if he did it wouldn't end in his favor; she was still madly in love with Paul. But that didn't mean he couldn't still have a little fun, right? Right.

"I guess you can come in," he sighed dramatically, opening the door for her to enter, before a small smile appeared on his lips.

XOXO

"Why won't you just let it go Ash?" John asked as he sat on the couch in their hotel room. He sat flipping through the channels, looking for something that he could watch and keep him occupied while his girlfriend ranted about Stephanie. "Look, you know she didn't mean it. She knows you didn't sleep with Paul."

"She wouldn't have said it if she didn't mean it."

"Come here," he commanded as she signaled for her to come to him. She pouted as she drug herself to him, sitting on the edge of the couch next to him. John wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's body, pulling her to him and kissing the top of her head. "Look, she is having a hard time with the whole Paul thing, she didn't mean it."

"How do you know that?"

"Well... I just know okay?" She giggled at his antics before resting her head on his chest. "I want you to go and make nice with Steph, okay?"

"But-"

"No. No buts. Now go." John winked at his girlfriend before pressing a kiss to her cheek and pushing her up from the couch. "And please don't get into another physical fight with her; it's not healthy for the baby."

"Can I take Eve with me?"

"No."

"Fine," she sighed before grabbing a hoodie and walking out of the room.

"Phil I'm sorry, I should have let you apologize without jumping down your throat." Steph sat on the couch next to Phil; they both sat facing one another as they spoke. "But you still had no right to do what you did."

"I know that, and I'm really sorry. I guess, I just thought that after that night you..."

"That I was over Paul?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not Phil. Paul still means the world to me."

Phil scooted closer to her as he spoke again, placing his hand on hers. She looked down at their hands and swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew that if she didn't stop him now then he may try something again. But he didn't seem like he was going to, he seemed sincere with his apology.

"Look Phil I have to go, I just wanted to come over and apologize for my behavior."

He nodded removing his hand from hers. She stood from the couch and walked towards the door. He followed her knowing that if he was going to do something, it had to be now. She turned around to find Phil close behind, their faces were mere inches apart and Steph could smell the mint of his breath. Before she had time for pull away, she felt his lips on hers. He backed her against the wall, at first she didn't force against him but soon she realized what was happening.

"Phil get off of me!"

"C'mon Steph!"

"No! Leave me alone! I felt sorry for how I had reacted to you! But now, forget it!"

She quickly opened the door and stepped into the hallway. Phil leant against the wall, he knew that he had screwed up. Looking out the door he saw Stephanie talking to someone else. He couldn't tell who it was because their back was facing him.

XO

"Steph what happened? You have to tell me why you're so upset," Ashley said as she wrapped her arms around Stephanie. As she walked out of the room that she and John were sharing she saw Stephanie walking down the hallway towards her, she had looked like she was about to cry. Ashley stopped her and as soon as Stephanie looked up at her, the tears spilled from her eyes. "Steph, what happened?"

"Phil..."

"What about Phil?"

"He... tried to... Again." Ashley looked down the hallway towards Phil's room and saw that he was peeking out into the hall from his room.

"I'll be right back, stay here."

"Ashley," Steph said as the other woman began to walk away.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"We'll talk in a minute." Ashley walked down the hallway towards the room she had seen Phil in. Knocking on the door, she earned no response. She continued to knock on the door, until he answered. Phil swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at the woman in front of him.

"Hello Ashley, how can-"

"Don't you, 'Hello Ashley,' me! What did you do to her? I told you the last time to stay away from her! What do you not understand about that? She doesn't want you Phil! She loves Paul! Get it through your thick head!" Ashley shoved Phil into the wall of his room, before punching his jaw. She stepped back and looked at him as he rubbed his jaw. "Stay the hell away from her. I swear to God, I will beat you so bad..."

"I'm so afraid of a pregnant woman."

Before he had time to think he was on the floor and a headache began to form.

"Think before you do and say next time."

XOXO

"Ash I'm so sorry, I know that you would never sleep with Paul. I should have never hit you, I could have caused-"

"Steph, breathe!" Ashley said interrupting Stephanie. She sat next to John on the couch in their hotel room and Stephanie sat on the far end of the couch. "It's okay. We have both been under a lot of stress and I know that I'm not the nicest person right now with my hormones so screwed up, but have this one to thank for that." Steph laughed at the look on John's face as Ashley pointed to him. "It's okay, nothing happened to the baby and nothing happened to us. What you need to worry about it Paul."

"You haven't spoken to him recently have you?"

"Not since last night when I left him in the bar, why?"

Steph took in a deep breath; should she tell Ashley about what happened last night with Paul? She looked over at Ashley who was looking at her suspiciously, and John who was looking between the two women. Steph cleared her throat and swallowed the lump beginning to form.

"Steph, what are you not telling me?"

"Well, last night after I picked him up from the station… we um, well we…"

"You slept with him!" John exclaimed looking up from his cell phone. The two women turned to look at him as he bit his lip. "Sorry, he just responded."

"You slept with him?" Ashley asked in disbelief.

"It just kind of happened! I was trying to talk to him when we got back and he kissed me."

"Oh my God," Ashley whispered. She began pacing through the room; this was not how she had imagined he would have handled it. She thought that he would have been smarter than just jumping on it and sleeping with her. She looked at Stephanie, hoping that this was all some kind of sick joke. "You're kidding right?"

"No."

"This is not how I told him to go about things!" Steph heard Ashley hiss to herself.

"Why do you care so much?" Steph asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Why do I care? Because do you not see where stuff like this got me? I'm pregnant! Do you want to end up like me? My boyfriend has cheated on me countless times and I forgave him each time, do you know how he got me to forgive him?" Steph heard John snicker beside her, earning a glare from his girlfriend. He stopped and rolled his eyes. "We had sex. That's all our relationship was based on for the longest time! Thank God it's not now; at least I don't think it is…"

"Oh don't go there," John sighed. "You know it's not."

"So you're saying that if I just have sex with Paul then we're going to have a relationship like you and Johnny boy here?"

"I'm just saying that I don't want you to end up like me. I'm not ready for a kid. This is putting a halt on my career. You just got started, you can't afford for this to happen. Just please, promise me, you'll get back together with Paul before you sleep with him again."

"Yeah, okay."

"Steph, you're one of my best friends, I'm just doing what I think is best for you."

Steph took a deep breath and nodded. She knew that Ashley had nothing but good intentions. She smiled before embracing her friend.

"As long as I can be godmother."

Ashley bit her lip. "I kind of already told Randy and Sam that they could be godparents."

"That hurts you know."

"I'm sorry. I mean, we're Alaana's," Ashley said pointing towards John.

"Steph you can be godmother #2, tied with Eve," John suggested pulling Ashley into his lap.

"I think Eve would fight you for that spot."

"She can have two second godmothers!" Steph exclaimed.

"She?" John and Ashley asked in unison. "How do you know it's a girl?"

"I just know."


	25. Chapter 25

**OMG IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! :( hopefully the chapter makes up for it! :) i know it kind of cuts off.. but i think i should have stopped it there... just me tho. let me know what you think! R&R **

**love**

**ashley**

Ashley slammed her cell phone down on the counter letting out an irritated groan. She covered her face as she leaned against the counter of her home, looking through her fingers at the white iPhone on the counter. She picked up her phone once again, debating whether she should call once more. Just as she was about to dial the familiar number her phone rang, but it was not the person she hoped for.

"Hello."

"Hey Ash, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Good, are you in the mood for a visitor?"

"Not really."

"I'll be there in a few minutes!"

The other line went dead. She sighed before placing her cell phone back on the counter and walking into the living room. A small smile crept onto her lips when she saw her little girl fast asleep. She heard the sound of a car door slamming shut, signaling that someone had arrived.

She took a deep breath before opening the door. She smiled weakly towards the man on the other side of the door. He embraced the new mother before entering the foyer of her home. "What are you doing here Paul?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing; you know they say that new mothers can get postpartum depression."

"I'm fine; I'm just ready to be back to work."

"We all miss you; it has been really weird without you." She nodded before leading him to the kitchen. "How is she?"

"She's fine. She doesn't keep me up through the night so I get a nice amount of sleep, but she eats a lot. I swear the child never stops."

"Well she is a growing girl." Ashley silently agreed. "Is everything okay? With you and John I mean?" Paul could tell that something else was bothering her. He could sense it the second she answered the phone.

"We're fine. It's just hard on me not being with him."

"Well I'll tell you one thing, he hates being away from you two. You know that he tries his hardest to get here."

"Yeah I know." They were both silent for a few moments, the only sound was the ticking of the clock. But Ashley decided to take the opportunity and figure out what was going on with Stephanie. "Paul, have you heard from Steph lately?"

"Well I talked to her about two weeks ago, before she left for England."

"I'm sorry what? England. She's in England?"

"Yeah, didn't she tell you?"

"No she didn't fucking tell me!"

"Oh, well she went over there to see her mother."

"And how long is she supposed to be there?"

"I'm not sure."

The sound of cries came from the living room. Ashley sighed before leaving Paul in the kitchen to aid her newborn. Picking Savannah up she cradled the baby, which seemed to sooth the cries. Still holding the baby, Ashley walked back into the kitchen where Paul was messing with his phone.

"There she is!" he exclaimed when he saw Savannah in her arms. "She is getting so big!"

"Yeah, she's growing like a weed."

"If I hear from Steph, I'll tell her to give you a call, yeah?"

"Please."

"Alright, I have to get to the arena. Bye Ash," he said giving her a hug and placing a soft kiss on Savannah's forehead.

She walked with Paul to the door, smiling at him as he walked towards his rental car. Walking back into the living room, she placed Savannah into her play pen before she heard the front door open. "Did you forget something?" she asked thinking that Paul had returned for something he had forgotten. When she turned to see who was standing in the foyer, a smile appeared on her lips. He wrapped his arms around her before pressing his lips to hers.

"How are my girls?" he asked brushing her bangs from her face.

"We're good, missing you though."

"I miss you too." He kissed her lightly before picking up the little girl from the playpen. "How is my little girl?" he asked rubbing his finger under chin and pressing small kisses to her forehead.

Ashley smiled before walking into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. She noticed that her phone was lit up, displaying a new message.

HEY SORRY I HVNT RESPONDED IM W/ MY MUM IM JUST TRYIN 2 FIGUR SOMETHINGS OUT ILL B BCK SOON. ILL CALL YOU SOON GIVE SAVVY A KISS FOR ME YEAH? –S

XOXO

Stephanie smiled towards her mother who looked at her daughter with a concerned look. The entire time she had been home, her mother did nothing but continuously ask her if she was okay. Of course she was okay. Why wouldn't she be?

"Stephanie, you leave in two days. Now this entire time I know that you have been lying to me. Something is going on that you aren't telling me," her mother said sternly from across the table of her kitchen. "I'm your mother; you can tell me these things."

"Nothing is wrong mum, I promise."

"If you aren't going to tell me, that's fine. But just know when you're ready to talk I'll listen." Stephanie watched as her mother walked towards the door. "I'm going to bed; I'll see you in the morning sweetheart." She swallowed the lump in her throat. Where did she even begin if she told her mother, maybe with Paul or with her Phillip problem? Running her hands through her hair she groaned before finishing her coffee.

She hadn't spoken with anyone since she left. The only person who had really tried to get ahold of her was Ashley. Natalya and Paul knew where she was, they knew only to call if there was an emergency. She told Vince that she needed some personal time, which he granted her three weeks of time off. Finally giving in she decided to text Ashley and tell her where she was but got no response from her friend.

Stephanie knew she should have told Ashley that she was leaving the country. She also knew that she had to accept the consequences of not forewarning one of her best friends that she would be gone for a couple weeks. Knowing Ashley, she probably thought that Stephanie was lying dead in a ditch somewhere and no one had the guts to tell her.

Picking up her phone, Stephanie dialed the familiar number. After a few rings it went to voicemail: _"This is Ashley; sorry I can't get to my phone right now. Leave a message & maybe I'll call you back. Kthanksbye!"_ Steph sighed before hanging up and trying once more. This time after the second ring, someone on the other line picked up.

"Hello."

"Ashley?"

"Yeah."

Steph could tell that Ashley was pissed at her. She gave short responses and her voice was emotionless. "How are you?"

"Cut the shit Steph, why didn't you tell me that you were going to London?"

Stephanie sighed. "I don't know."

"I thought that we were friends Steph, I thought we told each other everything. You know you could have trusted me not to tell anyone. Who the hell am I going to tell anyway? Savannah."

"I know I should have told you, I'm sorry I didn't. I just… I just wanted to get out as fast as possible and get away from everything."

"I get that, I really do. But you could have at least warned me, a text message or something."

"I know."

"Look I have to go. John has obviously forgotten how to make milk while he was gone. I'll see you when you get back." The line went dead. Steph looked at her phone before placing it on the table.

"You didn't even tell Ashley?" she heard her mother ask. Turning to face the door, she saw her mother shaking her head. "You two have been friends for a long time, longer than you've known Natalya or any of those other girls, you should have at least told her."

"I know."

"She's stubborn as a bull." Stephanie laughed at her mother's statement. "But she has a kind heart."

"I know."

"Stephanie, you're not going to find the answer to any of your problems here. You'll only get your answers back there."


	26. Chapter 26

**so i hope you all liked the last chapter, thank you to everyone who reviewed! :) this is kind of a filler chapter, i guess. bc the next chapter guess who's back... Ashley & she isn't happy with Stephanie, if you couldn't tell already! lol R&R (: **

**love**

**ashley**

"Well looked who finally decided to show up to work!" Natalya said when she saw Stephanie walk into the locker room. The Canada native hugged her best friend before she could give a response. "It's good to see you, Steph; how was your trip?"  
>"It was good, I really needed it."<br>"It was good for you to get away for a bit." Stephanie smiled placing her suitcase on one of the benches. "Have you spoken with Vince?"  
>"I'm supposed to go out to the ring with you, screw with the other girls a little; the usual."<br>"Yeah the usual."

Steph yelled at the ref as he only counted two on Natalya's pin. He yelled back, telling her to step back. She sighed in frustration and stepped away from the ring watching as Natalya dominated Rosa Mendes. Rosa tapped out and Natalya jumped up in victory. She and Stephanie walked back into the back smirking at the girl in the ring.  
>"Good match Nattie!" Paul smiled as she approached the two women. They smiled back at the South-African native, taking drinks from the provided water bottles. "Rosa didn't stand a chance."<br>"When does she ever?" Steph retorted as Rosa walked past them. Rosa rolled her eyes but decided that it wasn't worth getting into a fight over.  
>"Will you two ladies be joining us for drinks after the show?"<br>Natalya looked at Stephanie; she had no idea what kind of mood Steph was in or if she wanted to go out after traveling all day. "Sure, sounds like fun," Steph smiled before walking away from the Canadian and South-African.

XOXO

Stephanie smiled as she downed another round of shots with her friends. Maryse, Natalya, Beth, Paul, and Ted couldn't help but laugh as they all began to become more intoxicated. Ted pulled Stephanie out of her chair and onto the dance floor. She giggled as he pressed light kisses against her neck. "Ted s-stop," she giggled pushing him off of her. "Save it for Maryse."  
>Pushing her way through the small crowd of people, she made her way to the bar and ordered another beer.<br>"Can I get two beers please?" she heard a familiar voice shout over the music to a man on the other side of the bar. Looking next to her, Stephanie saw a much skinnier Ashley. She definitely had lost all of the weight gained from carrying the baby. "Thanks hon!" Steph saw her wink at the cute bartender before walking back towards a table where John, Randy, Sam, Eve, Mike, Kevin and Barbie sat. Should she go over and talk to her? Or should she wait? She may not get another chance anytime soon; Ashley probably wouldn't be back on the road for a while.  
>Deciding against her better judgment, which wasn't that good at the moment, she made her way towards the table. Pulling a chair from the table next to them, she sat at the head of the table next to Mike and Kevin. She saw the look on Ashley's face when she sat down, only making her regret her decision. "Hey Steph, good to see you," Kevin said smiling at the diva.<br>"Y-you too..." she slurred smiling in response.  
>"Are you okay?"<br>"Who me? I'm great! Never been better!"  
>"Okay."<br>"How much have you had to drink Steph?" Mike asked, concerned laced through his voice. "You reek of alcohol."  
>"Not that much."<br>"How much is not that much?"  
>"Five or six shots and two beers, well now three," she sat holding the bottle in her hands up.<br>"That's a lot of alcohol," Kevin said. Steph shrugged, right now it looked like she was only having a conversation with Mike and Kevin; the others sat in silence.  
>"Well if it isn't my favorite group of people!" Matt Cardona, more formerly known as Zack Ryder, exclaimed reaching the table. He had done the same as Steph and sat at the other end of the table, next to John and Randy. "What's goin' on broksis?"<br>"Not much Matt, how are you?" Ashley asked smiling towards the Long Island Iced Z.  
>"Great beautiful, how is my little broskette, Savannah?"<br>"Wonderful, you should come by and see her before you leave."  
>"I will!"<br>Ashley smiled before taking a sip of the beer in front of her. She knew that she was being a total bitch to Stephanie, but she also knew that if she engaged in conversation with her it wouldn't end well. John placed her hand on her thigh before pressing a soft kiss on her neck and whispering in her ear, "Talk to her." She looked at him in shock, had he really just said that?  
>"Steph what are you doing? We thought something had happened to you," Natalya said as she reached the table. "Hello everyone," she added smiling towards the table of people.<br>"Hey Nattie, how are you?" Barbie asked.  
>"A little intoxicated, but I'll survive."<br>Barb nodded and smiled before taking a sip of the martini in front of her.  
>Since Stephanie and Ashley had left, it seemed like everyone had drifted apart. Ashley left on maternity leave over a month ago, staying on the road the day until her water broke and giving birth to her health baby girl in Savannah, Georgia, after a long Monday Night Raw. Stephanie left three weeks ago, unbeknownst to anyone except Natalya and Paul. People figured she went back home, still shocked she wouldn't tell anyone where she was. Co-workers and other members of the staff could tell that the time would soon come when she would break; her life had become a mess and slowly she was putting it back together.<br>Natalya and Maryse drifted from their group of friends soon after Ashley left and more so after Stephanie. They hung out with Beth and Melina now more than Eve or Sam. Eve and Sam liked Melina and Beth, but Melina and Beth didn't like them as much. Barbie had always been friends with the group, just not always hanging around. When Sam wasn't around Eve usually hung out with Barbie and when Barbie wasn't around she would hang out with Sam, if she was around. She would hang out with Stephanie when she could, always wanting to keep a somewhat close relationship with the English native. But she would hang around Natalya more and more as time went on, hanging around the others occasionally.  
>Now that both of the women were back, Eve and the other two women hoped that things would go back to normal. But they had a feeling they wouldn't.<p>

"C'mon Steph, we're about to leave," Natalya said pulling the beer from Stephanie's hands. "Bye everyone!" Steph looked at the table of people, of her friends, before turning and following Natalya from the bar.

"Go to bed Steph, you have a long day tomorrow," Paul said helping her into her hotel room. "Goodnight." He smiled down at her before turning the light of the bedroom off and shutting the door behind him.

XOXO

Ashley smiled at the sight in front of her. John slept peacefully on the white couch with their daughter sleeping on his broad chest. Soft snores escaping both of their lips. Pressing a soft kiss onto Savannah's forehead she picked her up from her father's chest and carried her up the stairs into the nursery. Placing her into her bassinette, she turned on the baby monitor and turned the light off.  
>Entering the living room she found John still asleep. She turned off the lights downstairs before kneeling down in front of him and gently pressing a kiss to his lips. She giggled as he became more awake and pressed his lips against hers. "Let's go to bed," she whispered. He moaned in response before stretching his arms and legs. Sitting up he smiled as he watched her walk up the stairs towards their bedroom.<p>

"Good morning beautiful," John smiled as he walked into the kitchen. Ashley smiled as John placed a kiss on her cheek before picking up their daughter from her highchair at the table. "And good morning little one."  
>"John, when do you have to leave?"<br>"My flight leaves at 7:30, Randy is going to pick me up on his way to the airport."  
>"Is Sam going to stay with me before she and Alanna go home?"<br>"I'm not sure babe, call her and ask." Before walking out the kitchen into the living room he stopped and looked back at her as she poured a glass of juice. "And Ashley, please try and make amends with Steph. Ever since she came into the company all you two do is fight, you've been friends for a long time, don't let something stupid and petty ruin it."  
>"Yeah, yeah," she sighed before picking up her phone and dialing Samantha's number.<p>

XOXO

"So how was your night last night?" Beth asked Stephanie as they walked towards the gate that their plane would be departing from. "Did you Paul have any fun?"  
>"One, I wouldn't tell you if we did, and two, we aren't even back together."<br>"So, that didn't stop you last time," Maryse said as she smirked towards the brunette.  
>"Shut up Mars!"<br>The four women laughed as they sat down in the cool leather chairs of the gate waiting area. Steph took a deep breath before closing her eyes to try and get a few more minutes of sleep before boarding the plane. Her head still ached from the hangover that she had from all the alcohol from the night before.

"C'mon Steph, time to board the plane!" she heard Beth say before walking towards the gate.

Pulling herself up from the seat she grabbed the handle of her suitcase pulling it behind her. Natalya smiled towards her as she reached the others before boarding the plane. She could tell that something was bothering Steph, but she had no idea what it could be. Was it Paul? Or had she done something to upset her? She was determined to find out before the plane landed.


	27. Chapter 27

**So this chapter is kind of leading up to the next one where i think Steph & Ashley are finally gonna hash it out! lol hope you like it. leave your comments in the review box because i love to hear from you! also check out Steph's page on here: StephNexus :) **

**love**

**ashley**

"_Hey Steph, I was wondering if you wanted some company, I'm in town and was thinking of stopping by. If I don't hear from you then I'll assume that it's okay! I'll see you soon."_ She smiled listening to Paul's message. She was staying at her house in the States for a few days before the pay-per-view, when she would fight for the Diva's title against Kelly.  
>She winced in pain as she started to get up from the couch. Her back was still hurting from the surprise attack that she had received Monday night on RAW.<br>XO  
><em> Stephanie smiled at the crowd as the ref raised her hand in victory. She stood over Eve with a smirk plastered on her lips. She had just won the number one contenders spot for the diva's championship. Slowly getting out of the ring, she made her way up the ramp eyes on the hurt Eve. Just as she was turning around, she felt something hit her in the back knocking her to the ground. She landed face first on to the steel grate, but before she could pull herself up the other person had already picked her up and thrown her into the barricade. The crowd was going insane by now.<em>_  
><em>_ She looked up to see Ashley standing above her. As she came down to pick the English native from the ground once more, Stephanie slapped her before pulling her by the hair onto the ground. Stephanie only got a few hits in before the__Indiana__native had control once more. She threw Stephanie into the huge screen, letting her slide down onto the grate. Rolling her eyes, Ashley made her way to the ring to check on her best friend who was slowly climbing out of the ring.__  
><em>_ "What are you doing here?" Eve asked just as confused as everyone else. Ashley smirked wickedly before helping her up the ramp. Stephanie was still lying on her back, trying to catch her breath as they reached the top of the ramp. As they walked backstage, officials rushed to the injured Diva.__  
><em>_ "Are you okay Steph?" one of them asked.__  
><em>_ "Yeah, I'll be fine. Help me up?" He nodded before helping to pull her back onto her feet.__  
><em>_ "You should go to the trainer just in case."__  
><em>_ "I will."__  
><em>XO  
>She opened the door to reveal Paul, his hands shoved into his pockets as he stood looking around the front yard. He smiled once he realized that she had opened the door allowing him to enter the house. She was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her into a warm hug. Slowly she relaxed, wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her head on his shoulder.<br>"How are you feeling?" he asked pulling away to look at her.  
>"Better. The pain isn't as bad, I should be good to go on Sunday night."<br>"Have you talked to her?" Steph shook her head pulling away from his embrace and walking into the kitchen.  
>"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked trying to change the subject.<br>"Coffee please." Paul paused for a moment after entering the kitchen. "Steph, you have to talk to her." She sighed placing the coffee pot down and looking back at him. "It's not going to get any better if you don't."  
>"Paul, I don't want to talk about this right now. I just, I don't want to think about it right now."<br>"So you're just going to let your friendship slip away?"  
>"No, I just don't want to talk about it at the moment." She placed the coffee pot in the maker before pressing the start button allowing the hot stream of black liquid to fall into the glass container. "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. Trust me. We've had worse fights."<br>"I know, but-"  
>"We'll be fine."<br>Silence filled the air. Steph leaned against the counter watching as he tried to think of something to say. She knew that he was only trying to help, but at the moment she didn't want any help on the subject of Ashley. She wanted to leave it alone until the time came to worry about it.

Paul took a sip of the hot liquid that filled the cup he held in his hands. He debated whether or not to tell Steph about what had happened. He was afraid that if he did tell her, she would totally flip. Sighing he placed his mug down onto the coffee table; Stephanie noticed the sudden change in Paul's mood. Placing her own mug onto the coffee table, she covered his hand with hers in a comforting manner. "What's wrong Paul?" He didn't respond, he remained silent trying to piece how he would tell her together. "Is everything okay?"  
>"Do you still have feelings for Brooks?" She almost spat the small drink she had just taken out when she heard the question.<br>"What?"  
>"Do you still have feelings for Phil?"<br>"I never had feelings for Phil."  
>"Not according to him," he mumbled under his breath.<br>"I'm sorry what?"  
>"Nothing. Look Steph, I talked to Phil."<br>"Oh?"  
>"He seems to think that you have these suppressed feelings for him. That you're just fighting them and that's why you won't move on to him." Stephanie couldn't help but laugh at what Paul was telling her. Did Phil really think that she loved him? Did he really think that she wanted him? "It's not true is it?"<br>"Paul how could you even ask me a question like that?" She laughed lightly as she spoke. "I never have had feelings for Phil."  
>"What about when you slept with him?"<br>Steph froze. She had slept with Phil, but it was nothing more than that. Just sex. But it was something she had tried to forget, considering she was trying to wok things out with Paul.  
>"No Paul. Not even then."<br>He smiled to himself before picking up his mug and taking a drink. He figured that he would leave it at that, but he had forgotten a very important detail from his talk with Philip Brooks; thinking about it a smirk appeared on his lips.

XO

_"Paul she doesn't love you. Trust me, she only wants you because she knows that you'll be a great fall back plan because you're so reliable. You let people walk all over you! I mean look what Barrett did to you, hell you let me do it for a while. Just get over it man, she doesn't really love you." Phil smirked as he spoke.__  
><em>_Paul couldn't take it anymore, he had been listening to Phil ramble on about how Stephanie wanted him and that Paul was all a plan to make him jealous. How Stephanie was playing hard to get... Blah. Blah. Blah. It was really pissing him off. Finally he had had enough, he lunged towards Phil, tackling him to the ground. Phil did his best to get Paul off, but was unsuccessful.__  
><em>_Paul enjoyed what he did, it felt good to finally get some of the anger off of his chest. Looking down at Phil he smirked before stepping over the straight-edge superstar and walking towards the door.__  
><em>_"Oh and Phil, if you ever go near my girl again, I swear to God I will kick your ass."_

XOXO

John played with the velvet box in his hands; opening and closing it the light reflected off of the diamond in the center of the box. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his nerves that were building thinking about what he was about to do. Hearing the click on her heels, he looked up before stuffing the box in his jacket pocket. He smiled when he saw her walk into the foyer of the house, her body clad into a one shouldered black dress, her hair pulled into a high ponytail, and a pair of her favorite red soled heels on her feet.  
>"You look beautiful baby," he whispered in her ear pressing a light kiss to her cheek. She laughed before turning to look at him, a smile adorned her lips.<br>"You two lovebirds are still here?" they heard Sam ask. Sam and Randy stood in the doorway to the kitchen; Randy held Alanna while Sam held Savannah as she slept. "I thought you left a long time ago."  
>"We're going..." she said rolling her eyes. Pressing a light kiss on her daughters forehead, she hugged Samantha before Randy and Alanna.<br>"Good luck," Randy whispered to John as he kissed Alanna lightly on the cheek.  
>"Everything will be fine John," Sam added with a reassuring smile.<br>"C'mon John," she called from outside the door. He smiled at their friends before following his girlfriend out to the car.

XO

"I believe congratulations are in order!" Paul exclaimed when he saw John walking down the hallway. Paul gave his friend a hug before congratulating him; Stephanie didn't understand why Paul was congratulating John. There was only one reason she could think of, but hadn't heard anything from anyone. "How did you do it man?"  
>"Well we went to dinner, Sam and Randy watched Savvy while we were gone, and after dinner we walked around the beach; it just kind of came out while we were there. She was in shock and I thought she was going to say no... But she said yes."<br>"Who knew you could be mister romantic?"  
>"Shut up."<br>"Wait, you asked Ash to marry you?" Stephanie finally asked.  
>"Yeah, we're engaged."<br>"Congratulations John! I'm so happy for you!" He smiled genuinely at her before hugging her. "Tell her I'm happy for her, yeah?"  
>"I will."<br>"I'll see you around, I have to get ready for my big match!" The two men smiled at her, Paul placed a kiss on her cheek before she left.  
>"Are you two back together?" Paul looked at John then in the direction Steph had walked.<br>"Well not officially."  
>"Hello make it official!" Paul laughed at John's exclamation. "I'm not kidding."<br>"Yeah, yeah."

Stephanie heard Natalya encouraging her from outside the ring as Kelly held her in a submission move. She tried to counter or get to the bottom rope, but Barbie had a tight grip on her. She heard Ashley yelling to Barbie from her corner, she was standing on the apron but Natalya had pulled her leg from under her and she fell to the mat. Steph took the advantage of Barbie watching her friend fall from the apron, and countered putting her into an ankle lock. She screamed out in pain as she tried to get out of the lock.

Steph pulled Barbie away from the ropes and back into the middle of the ring. Natalya and Ashley were fighting outside the ring, Ashley threw Natalya over the barricade into the audience. Steph let go of Barbie's ankle and climbed to the top rope. Just as she was about to stand up, Steph jumped off the top rope and covered her. "One... Two... Three!" Steph jumped up and a smile formed on her lips. The ref raised her hand in victory and handed her the belt. Ashley and Natalya were still fighting outside of the ring, officials were working to break them apart but found it hard. Finally other superstars came from the locker room and helped pull the girls apart. John and Randy held Ashley back as Ted and Paul held Natalya back; Steph and Kelly watched as they were pulled back through the crowd towards the ring. Steph motioned for a microphone; Kelly had exited the ring and followed Ashley and the guys back towards the locker room while Natalya and the others stayed down by the ring.

"You guys have no idea how happy I am that I finally got my championship back! But there is more important news that i believe should be shared with you all!" The crowd was cheering as she spoke, and the others stopped before entering the back. Ashley pulled on Barbie's arm as she tried to continue backstage. Finally giving up she glared at Stephanie, and John gripped onto her arm to make sure she didn't run back to the ring. "I found out earlier today that a good friend of mine has gotten engaged recently." The crowd knew that in life Ashley and Steph were good friends, they knew that the storyline was nothing more than that, a storyline. Well it used to be anyway. "Ashley, I'm really happy for you and John. Congratulations."


	28. Chapter 28

**So here is the new chapter! i have redone it like 5 times,lol. hope you like it. i know its kinda short, but... oh well! :) check out mine & steph's new story Double Date. her's is further along than mine.. so check it out on StephNexus! :) **

**love, ashley**

John rolled his eyes as he heard his girlfriend laughing once more at the segment he had endured during Monday Night Raw. Looking back into the living room of their home he watched as she rewound the segment to begin watching it again. He covered his eyes hoping that this would all go away. Taking the remote from her hands, he put an end to her fun. "John, I was watching that!" she exclaimed.

"Babe, why do you laugh at my pain?"

"I'm not laughing at your pain; you're just so cute when you're embarrassed." He rolled his eyes before kissing her cheek lightly. "So, can I watch it just one more time?" He sighed before giving into her, pressing the play button but keeping a hold onto the remote. This was the last time she would be watching this.

"… John Cena, this is your life," He heard Mick Foley say before he covered his eyes and hoped that it would be over soon.

Stephanie hesitated whether or not to knock on the door. She pulled her hand back from the white wooden door; should she really do this? Taking a deep breath she found the courage to knock on the door. She could hear the sound of someone laughing as they walked towards the door. As it opened, she saw the smile fade away from her friend's lips when she saw who was standing outside the door. Steph swallowed the lump in her throat; she had no idea what to do now.

"Who is at the door?" she heard John ask as he walked up behind his fiancée. "Oh, hey Steph what are you doing here?"

"I just- I came to talk to Ashley," she said looking away from the happy couple.

"Well by all means, please come in." She saw Ashley glare at John who was eyeing her before pulling her away from the door. Rolling her eyes, Ashley walked into the kitchen where she checked the baby monitor to make sure that her daughter was still asleep. "I'm going to go upstairs and check on Savannah, I think that Ashley is in the kitchen."

"Thanks John."

Ashley took a sip of her coffee as she leant against the kitchen counter, waiting for Stephanie to enter the room. She kept her eyes glued to the floor; thinking about what she would say when it was time. She knew that she was probably overreacting to Steph not telling her that she was leaving the country, but she was so hurt by the fact that her best friend couldn't tell her something as simple as that. If she couldn't tell her that, what else wasn't she telling her? Looking up she saw Stephanie shuffling into the kitchen, her eyes glued to her feet. Taking another sip of her coffee she waited for whatever was about to come from Stephanie's mouth.

"Ashley, I don't even know where to start."

"Then why are you here?" Ashley snapped causing Steph to look up from her feet.

"Because I'm sorry, I know that I should have told you that I was leaving the country. I don't even know why I didn't tell you, I know that I can trust you."

"So why did you tell Natalya, and not me? We've been friends longer than you two!" Ashley slammed the coffee mug on the counter causing Steph to jump.

"I know…"

"So if you can't tell me this little thing, what else aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing!"

"I don't believe you; maybe I should go and ask Natalya if there is anything I should know."

Steph sighed; she knew that she wasn't going to win this battle. "I don't know what you want me to say, all I can say is I'm really sorry. I know that I was in the wrong and that I should have told you. I swear to you this is the only thing I haven't told you."

Ashley rolled her eyes as she played with the ring on her finger. She looked down at it and sighed; if she didn't make up with Stephanie she would never hear the end of it from John. Turning back around to face Steph, she took a deep breath. "Listen, I'm not very happy about what I'm about to do, but I accept your apology." Stephanie smiled before embracing her friend. Pushing herself away from Steph, Ashley smiled weakly. "I guess I was wrong a little too, I shouldn't have reacted so harsh, but it hurts to think that my supposed best friend can't even tell me something so meniscal."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"Have you two made up yet?" they heard John's voice over the baby monitor.

"Why he asks me questions through the baby monitor when he won't be able to hear my answer makes no sense to me," Steph heard Ashley mumble before walking towards the stairs. "You can come downstairs now!" Stephanie looked around the kitchen; this was the first time that she had seen their house in Tampa. She had only been to Ashley's California house and the house in Massachusetts; but she really liked this one. A picture on one of the shelves caught her attention as she waited for Ashley to come back into the kitchen. Picking up the frame she couldn't help but smile. It was a picture from her and Ashley's college days, when their friendship really grew. "I remember when that picture was taken," she was startled by the sound of Ashley's voice. A genuine smile was on her lips as she walked towards Stephanie taking the frame from her hands and looking down at the picture. "We were so stupid back then."

"You mean you were stupid." Stephanie laughed as Ashley lightly pushed her away before placing the picture back on the shelf.

"You had your moments."

"Never!"

"So is it safe to come down here?" John asked before entering the kitchen.

"Yes you goof, it's fine," Ashley smiled before kissing her fiancée. "We were just reminiscing on the old college days."

"I don't even want to know."

"No you don't…" Steph smirked before laughing. "Let's just say your girlfriend was crazy."

XOXO

"Give it up Steph!" Ashley yelled as she held Stephanie in a submission maneuver in the middle of the ring. Steph tried to pull herself to the ropes but couldn't make it. She held her hand away from the canvas, she was not about to give up. The ref kept asking her if she wanted to tap, but she continuously said no.

"Do you think she will give?" King asked the other announcers as they watched these two former friends fight in the ring.

"No, Stephanie won't submit. Not to _Ashley _at least," Cole responded, saying her name as if it were dirt.

Stephanie finally managed to free herself from Ashley, pushing her away and staggering to the corner. Ashley wiped a small amount of blood from her lip after the hit from Stephanie before standing in the middle of the ring, waiting for Stephanie to attack. Ashley watched as Stephanie circled her, before kicking her knee from under her and continuing to keep her down. Once she knew that Ashley wouldn't be getting up, she climbed from the ring and pulled the apron up searching for a weapon. Sliding the kindo stick into the ring, she heard the ref shouting at her to put it back. But she didn't listen, waiting for Ashley to stand up so she could strike.

Ashley knew that something was about to happen as she stood up; before Steph could hit her she grabbed the kindo stick and ripped it from her friend's hands. Smirking towards her, she kicked her knees as she fell to the canvas. Putting her back into the submission move, Steph tried to make it to the ropes but couldn't. She was forced to tap.

Ashley smirked as she walked up the ring.

Holding two water bottles in her hands, she waited for Stephanie to enter the backstage. Steph rubbed her neck as she walked backstage. "Good fight out there, I thought for a second you were really going to hit me with that," Ashley said handing Steph the water.

"I was thinking about it."

"That hurts, right here," Ashley said holding her hand over her heart.

"Whatever, you have no heart!"

"You are so mean!"

"I know."

Before anything else could be said, Paul and John walked up to the two women. Ashley smiled towards Steph before leaving with John. Steph rolled her eyes before Paul intertwined their fingers. "That was a really good match," he said as he led her down the hallway.

"Thank you."

"So I was thinking…"

"Oh no, this can't be good! Paul Lloyd Jr. is thinking!"

"Shut up! Ashley is right you're so mean."

"I was only kidding."

"Well I'm not telling you now."

"But, but please!"

"No."

"Paulie!"

"Nope."


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay sorry its been FOREVER, but i've been super busy! anyways happy belated thanksgiving! hope it was great! i get to have another thanksgiving with my other side of the family tomorrow! (yay me!) well read & review hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Ashley scoffed as she kicked one of the rather large rocks in the parking lot. Rolling her eyes she looked back at Stephanie who was biting down on her bottom lip. Digging her hands deeper into the pockets of John's hoodie, Ashley stopped in her tracks before they would be seen by any fans that had arrived early for the show. Steph noticed that Ashley was no longer walking alongside her and looked back to see her standing still. Walking back to her, she waited for whatever was about to leave her best friend's lips.<p>

"Listen Steph, you can't be afraid of opening back up to him, because if you are then things will never work out. You have no idea how much it took for me to be able to open up to John after everything he did to me. But I really love him, and that's what you do when you love someone. You forgive; you don't have to forget because that's the hardest part." Taking in everything that she said Steph let out a frustrated groan as she leaned against one of the parked cars. The night before Paul had asked her if she would like to go on a date with him, her answer was simple: Let me think about it. She knew that she did love him, but she was afraid of being hurt again. She didn't want to go through the heartbreak all over again. "Just promise me, you will think about everything I've said." Steph nodded in response before Ashley began to walk back towards the arena.

The sounds of screams filled the silent air of the warm evening. They smiled and waved towards their fans before stopping to talk with them for a few moments. After taking a few pictures and signing a few autographs they said their goodbyes and walked back inside. A crew member pulled Ashley aside, saying that they needed to speak with her about her story for the evening. Steph found her way back to the diva's locker room where Natalya was waiting for her.

"Hey girl, how are you feeling?" the blonde questioned as she sat next to the brunette.

"I'm fine; I'm just trying to figure everything out."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know Nat. What do you think about all of this?" Taking a deep breath the Canadian bit the inside of her cheek trying to think of what to say. "I talked to Ash."

"I bet I can guess what she said." Looking at Natalya, Stephanie waited to see what she was about to say. "She probably said that you need to do what you want, but also remember you aren't going to get very far keeping yourself locked up."

"Ohmygod, how did you know?"

"Because I know Ashley." They laughed before Stephanie began to lace her boots. "I agree with her though. You can't keep yourself locked up and expect something to happen."

"I know."

A knock at the locker room door echoed through the empty room. Most of the other divas were at catering, grabbing something to eat before the show. Natalya stood up to see who was there, but she had feeling of who it might be. Her guess was correct as she opened the door and stepped outside of the locker room. "Hello Paul, what a pleasant surprise."

"Hey Nat, is Steph in there? I need to talk to her."

"Sorry, she's not. Last time I saw her she was with Ashley."

Paul let out a frustrated sigh. He knew that Steph was avoiding him, and in a way he didn't blame her. He knew that was going to need time to think about it, but he had just hoped it wouldn't take so long. "Okay, well if you see her will you tell her to find me?"

"Of course!" He smiled before turning his back to walk away. He had no idea what he was going to do about this situation. Maybe if he talked to someone they could help him. Knowing that he was probably going to regret it, he made his way towards the locker room of the face of the company. Why would he be going to John for relationship advice? Was it because he had managed to win Ashley over time and time again after screwing around on her; or was it because he thought that John might have something useful to say. He liked John, but sometimes all of the love for the man got a little annoying.

XOXO

Ashley slid into the ring and stalked Stephanie as if she were prey. Barbie had managed to roll from the ring and was now standing on the outside of the ring watching as Ashley was about to attack Stephanie. Before Steph had time to react, she was on her back as Ashley continually hit her. Finally Steph was able to counter and pushed her into the corner before body slamming her into the turnbuckles. Barbie slid into the ring before anything else could happen and pulled Ashley away from the English native, but not without a fight. Natalya was holding Stephanie back trying to calm her down as the other two women walked up the ramp.

"You better watch your back Princess," she spat into the camera before disappearing backstage with Barbie.

"Princess really?"

"Yes, I thought it worked since she is from England and everything. They have princesses there…"

"Yes I know that." Ashley laughed before taking a drink from her water bottle. "Do you and John have any plans for tonight?"

"Yes, going to the hotel, having some family time, and getting some sleep."

"You live such a fun life."

"Don't I though!"

"Have you gotten any action lately?"

"Ewe Barbie, don't ask her that!" Steph exclaimed walking into the gorilla station. "I don't want to know that."

"How do you think they made that adorable little child named Savannah?"

"They didn't, the stork brought her!"

"You're reverting back to the whole stork thing now?" Ashley asked looking at her friend curiously. Steph smirked as they all laughed before walking back towards the locker room. "So Steph, have you decided what you're going to do?"

"Yeah Steph, what are you going to do?" Barbie asked looking at her fellow diva curiously.

"I don't know guys," was all Steph could say.

"You better figure it out soon because here comes Prince Charming," Ashley said the last part under her breath. "Oh hello Paul, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Steph, if that's okay…"

"Sure! We were just leaving anyways," Barbie winked towards the English native before smiling back at the South African. Ashley waved at the couple before disappearing down the hallway. She knew that she would be hearing about this tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>What will Steph say? <strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry it's so short, but I thought that this was a good filler chapter. It will soon be ending I believe. So sad to think so :( I love writing for you, but I have like two other stories still! Oh & if you have any requests just ask, I would love to do something for you! I hope you have a wonderful Holiday Season! remember to review! love, Ashley**

**P.S. check out my new story: Ours :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Stephanie smiled as she looked into the mirror. Turning around she saw smiles on her friend's lips. Ashley held her daughter who was now sleeping in her mother's arms, while Natalya walked towards her. Handing her the silver clutch, Natalya pushed Stephanie towards the door. Opening the door they saw Paul standing in the hallway waiting for her.<p>

"Have her home by three Paul," Ashley said as she walked towards the door. Paul nodded laughing as they walked away. "I'll see you later Nat."

Natalya smiled lightly towards the brunette who was adjusting the sleeping baby in her arms; she pulled the door to the hotel room shut after grabbing her belongings. Natalya sighed as she walked the opposite way down the hallway. She couldn't believe how things has turned out; if you had told her a year ago that things would have ended up like this she would have called you crazy. A year ago she wouldn't believe that the once close knit group of friends had split she would never believe you. Hearing the sound of a female's laugh Natalya's head shot up to see Beth and Melina standing in front of her room.

"Ready to go Nat, Maryse is meeting us at the bar," Beth said wrapping her arm around Natalya's shoulders. She smiled in response as they led her out of the hotel. No matter how much she liked hanging out with these two and Maryse, it wasn't the same.

XOXO

Stephanie laughed as Paul told her some stories from Smackdown. She was happy that she had agreed to go out with him. He helped her out of her chair after paying for their meal and leading her out of the restaurant. He intertwined their fingers together as he led her down the deserted pier. "Thanks for giving me another chance, Steph," he said as they continued to walk. "I'm really sorry about what happened between us."

"It's okay; I think it was good for us to get some time apart. It just helped me see how much I needed you." He smiled before pressing his lips to hers. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Little did the happy couple know that there was someone else there with them. The other person watched in disgust as they strolled down the pier hand-in-hand. Why was he so concerned that these two were finally back together? He didn't like her, did he? No. Then why did he care so much and want to break them in two? He didn't have the answer. The sound of footsteps caught his attention. Before he could be seen he made his way around the side of the pier, waiting until they had gotten far enough away for him to leave.

As Paul helped Stephanie out of the rental car, he saw someone pulling into the hotel from the corner of his eye. His jaw clenched when he saw who it was. Stephanie noticed the look on Paul's face and became concerned. "Is everything okay?" she whispered as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

Stephanie groaned as someone knocked on her door. Paul said that he had to take care of something before coming back to the room. She opened the door and a smirk formed on her lips. The other women smiled towards the English native before she opened the door wider for them to come inside. "How was it?" Barbie asked as she sat on the bed.

"It was great! I'm so happy I went," Steph exclaimed taking a drink of the water she had on the desk.

"We saw he leave, so we thought that we would take advantage before he came back," Eve explained.

Ashley sat on the window sill, her smile fading as she looked out towards the parking lot. She saw Paul talking to Phil before shoving the straight-edge superstar onto the ground. Stephanie and the other two women noticed this before taking a look for themselves. Stephanie ran from the room towards the parking lot, hoping that she could stop whatever was about to happen.

XOXO

"Stay away from me Phil! Why don't you get it? I don't like you! I love Paul, that's who I want to be with!" Stephanie shouted as she was held back by Ashley and Natalya. Paul smirked towards Phil who was being pulled away by Joe and David. Paul looked between Phil and Steph still steaming from the fight he had just been in.

"Is she okay?" he asked gingerly as he approached the women. Stephanie tried to intervene in the fight resulting in her being knocked to the ground. She had a small cut on her lip from where one of their elbows hit her.

"She's fine, why don't you go get cleaned up Paul? I'll bring her up in a few minutes," Ashley suggested with a small smile. He nodded before pressing a small kiss to Steph's forehead and heading inside. "John," she called to her boyfriend who was standing with Randy. "Can you and Randy make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?" He laughed lightly before kissing her and following Paul inside.

"How are you feeling Steph?" Natalya asked.

"I'd be better if Phil would just leave me alone."

ie looked


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded recently! I hope you had a great new years! Anyway, soon this is coming to an end like one or two more chapters! Can you believe it? **

* * *

><p>"Good morning Paul," he heard a familiar voice say as they sat across from him. Looking up from the paper in his hands a small smile tugged at his lips. "So…"<p>

"So…"

"Don't play dumb Paul."

"I have absolutely no idea what you are you talking about." A smirk crossed his lips as he turned his attention back to the newspaper in his hands, using it to block his face from their view.

"Did you think he wouldn't tell me?"

"I have no idea who you are referring to."

"Am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

A small chuckle escaped Paul's lips as he placed the paper back on the table. "I didn't tell you because I know how you are with secrets." A shocked look appeared on her face. "You know you aren't very good at keeping secrets."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes taking a drink of the orange juice in front of him.

"Don't be such a drama queen Ashley. I would have eventually told you."

"John is the one you should worry about, he's terrible with secrets. How do you think I found out?"

"Of course he would tell you, you're his fiancée."

"Then why would you tell him, knowing he would tell me." Paul shrugged in response. He didn't have an answer to her question. He knew that John would tell her, which was probably why telling her hadn't really crossed his mind. "Well, how are you going to ask her?"

"Ask who what?"

Both Paul and Ashley's eyes grew wide as they heard the question. Looking from one another towards the person who was now standing at the side of the table, they had to come up with something fast. "He was just going to ask you…"

"On a date!" Paul finished Ashley's sentence, earning a "really" look from the diva.

"Okay then…" Stephanie said, looking between the two.

"Well this is my cue to leave… I'll see you around!" Paul watched as Ashley disappeared from sight. Stephanie sat in the chair that her friend had previously occupied. She watched as Paul looked back down at the newspaper, thinking of something to say.

"Is that really what you were going to ask?" His head snapped up to look at her. The look on her face told him that she wasn't buying a word they had said. "Is there something I should know?"

"No everything is fine. And yes, that is exactly what I was going to ask."

"Alright, if you say so."

"I do say so." She chuckled lightly before taking a drink from his orange juice.

XOXO

Natalya took a deep breath before knocking on the white door. She could hear shuffling inside of the room before the door opened. Standing in the doorway was the brunette that she had been avoiding for most of the time that she had been back. Stepping aside, the brunette allowed for the Canada-Native to make her way into the room. She smiled lightly at the other woman sitting on the couch with a baby in her arms.

"Is there something you need Natalya?" The question caused the blonde's head to snap towards the brunette.

"I… I just wanted to come by and see how you were doing."

A smile crossed the lips of the Colorado-Native who was holding her best friend's baby. She looked towards Ashley before smiling back down at the baby. Ashley sighed before motioning for Natalya to sit in one of the chairs before taking a seat next to her Eve. "Are you sure that there isn't something else bothering you?"

"I'm fine; I just haven't seen you a lot lately and I wanted to catch up."

"Yeah, we don't really see each other like we used to." A small scoff escaped her lips before looking towards the blonde. "I guess things have really changed for all of us."

"You've got that right," Eve said with an eye roll.

"It's weird thinking how close we used to be…" Natalya added.

"You know I'm always here for you Nat. Nothing will ever change that," Ashley said. A smile tugged at Natalya's lips as she nodded in response.

"She's adorable Ash," Natalya said after a few moments of silence. "She looks just like you." A small chuckle escaped Ashley's lips as she picked her daughter up from Eve's lap.

"Thank you. She's a handful though…"

"Just like her father." All three women laughed in response, earning a small giggle from the baby girl.

"Did you hear about Paul and Steph?" Eve asked the blonde. She knew that Stephanie was very close to with Natalya still, she was the only one besides Maryse who had really kept the connection with her. She wanted to know if Paul had told her his plans.

"No, I haven't really seen Steph or Paul since that night outside the hotel."

"Well, apparently Paul is going to propose to her tonight on their date," Ashley said with a small smirk on her lips.


	32. Chapter 32

**So here it is... the last chapter. I'm so sad, this has been a lot of fun! Make sure that you review, I love hearing from you guys! Steph I can't believe that its over... But we will have more to come, I'm sure. Lol.  
><strong>**Anyway, I hope that you guys like this! If you ever want me to do one for you I will! **

**-Ashley. **

* * *

><p>Steph smiled as she sat across from Paul. It seemed like that hadn't gotten much alone time as of late, and she was happy that they had this time. Paul would have to go back to Smackdown soon, which meant that they wouldn't be seeing one another a lot. He looked up and noticed that she hadn't touched the beautifully bound menu in front of her. Reaching across the table he placed his hand on top of hers, his other hand inside of his pocket playing with the velvet box.<p>

"I'm fine Paul, just thinking about how we won't get to spend much time together when you go back to Smackdown."

"Don't worry; we've made it work thus far. It will work, I promise," he said placing a light kiss against the back of her hand.

"I trust you."

.

.

.

"Paul what are you doing?" Steph whispered as he began to fall down onto one knee. Her hand covered her mouth as he dug into his pocket for the item.

"Steph I know that we haven't been together that long… but it feels like we've known each other our whole lives. We've had our ups and downs, but I know that I don't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone but you… Will you marry me?" Her eyes burned with tears as she looked down at him with the beautiful diamond ring in his hands. Words were caught in her throat as she tried to speak, but she found it hard. Paul began to grow even more nervous than before as she said nothing.

"Y-Yes…" She smiled before a smile broke out on his lips.

.

.

.

The sound of nails knocking against a wooden table echoed through the quiet hotel room. Savannah was asleep in the bedroom and John was out with Randy. She was currently waiting for Eve to arrive with Samantha. A knock on the door brought her back from her thoughts, and she hoped that it was her friends. Opening the door, a smile tugged at her lips when her legs were attacked by a little blonde girl. "Aunt A," Alanna exclaimed as she continued to hug on Ashley's leg.

"Hello Alanna," she said with a smile as she bent down to pick up the little girl. "Hey girls…"

"Sorry we're late, Miss Lana here didn't want to leave," Sam said placing her purse on the table.

"Until we told her that we were coming to see you," Eve added sitting next to Ashley.

"I feel so loved…" Ashley said kissing the little girls cheek earning a small giggle.

"Alright, let's get down to business!" Eve pulled magazines from her purse and spread them out across the table. Ashley sighed as she looked down at the wedding magazines; she was not looking forward to planning this. "C'mon Ash, this is a price you have to pay for getting engaged."

"I know…"

"Isn't tonight the big night?" Sam asked taking the subject away from wedding planning. "Isn't Paul asking Steph tonight?"

"Yes, he took her out to dinner earlier…"

"Looks like we need to pay Miss Stephanie a visit in the morning," Eve exclaimed before picking up one of the magazines.

.

.

.

"Let's see it Steph," Natalya said as she sat across from the English Native. Stephanie looked up from the menu in her hands, deciding that she was going to play dumb.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Natalya."

"Did Paul not… Oh, my bad, never mind!"

"I'm kidding Nattie." Stephanie placed her hand across the table allowing Natalya to gaze down at the rock on her hands finger.

"It's beautiful!"

"What's beautiful?" They looked up to see Ashley, Eve, and Sam standing next to the table.

"Do you notice anything different about my left hand?" Steph asked holding her left hand up for her friends to see. Smiles broke out on their faces as they pulled chairs up to the table.

"That's great Steph," Sam exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Sam."

"Why don't we go out and celebrate tonight? All of us, I'll ask Maryse if she wants to as well," Natalya suggested looking around the table.

"Why don't you invite Beth and Melina, they're Steph's friends too…" Ashley said with a small smile. "I think that it would be good for all of us to hang out."

"Make sure you invite Kelly too."

Stephanie couldn't help but smile. Things were looking up for all of them. She and Paul were engaged, Ashley and John were getting married and had Savannah, and it seemed like all of her friends were finally coming together. Looking down at the ring on her finger, another smile tugged at her lips, before she looked up to see Paul walk into the restaurant with John, Randy, and some of the other guys from the roster. He caught her stare before smiling towards her and being led towards a table with the guys.

"You okay Steph?" Ashley asked noticing her friend distant from the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Just happy." Ashley smiled before wrapping her arm around Stephanie's shoulders.

"Things are gonna be just fine…"


End file.
